Anthony Stark and The Iron Teen
by Ashton Knight
Summary: Abused by his parents for his brother, the wrong boy-who-lived, Harry gets adopted by Tony Stark and at 17 he has his own Iron Man suit and is ready to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament to aid SHIELD, but wil his past catch up with him? Harry/Daphne. TECHnically Powerful Harry.
1. Chapter 1

November the 1st 1991

There were 13 different shades of white in the waiting room. James Potter knew this because he had been counting them again and again for the last 2 hours. It kept worrying him even though he knew it meant nothing, 13 was supposed to be an unlucky number and he wanted nothing to go wrong on this day. Because you see, today was the day that James Potter's first born was going to be born, the Healers had predicted that he would be a boy and so James already had a name suited out for him, Harry James Potter.

But that wasn't the only reason that he was anxious, there had been a prophecy made to Dumbledore about a child who had the power to destroy the Dark Lord, Dumbledore had informed James and Lily that it would be their son who would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord. Eternal fame, that's what awaited James and his wife if his son managed to defeat him.

But he was still worried, the Healer had said there were going to be complications in the birth, something was different about Harry, James and Dumbledore had automatically assumed that it was most likely his extra power which made both of them ecstatic. But what if, since the Healers didn't know much about it Harry didn't survive his birth? What if You-Know-Who never stopped? What if-

James was broken out of his thoughts as he noticed a Healer come up to him, a solemn expression on his face which didn't bode well with James, he hated those expressions, they were similar to the ones that he would get while he was at school.

"Healer how is she, is Lily alright?" James asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, she is perfectly fine Mr Potter, but the child..." The Healer, whose name James didn't even know, trailed off, making James' blood run cold.

"He-he's n-not de-dead, is he Healer?" For the first time in his life that he could remember James Potter had stuttered, something that he did not notice at the time. The Healer however got an even worse expression at the words.

"No-" The Healer started making James relax but he immediately jumped in shock when he heard the rest of the Healer's sentence. "-It's worse." James got a look of pure horror on his face, this could only mean one thing, and it did not bode well with either him or the future of the Wizarding world.

"Please Healer, you cant mean-"

"I'm sorry Mr Potter, for what it's worth I'm sorry for your loss." The Healer said, a look of sadness on his face while James was still frantic.

"Can I at least see my wife?" James said in a defeated voice, he didn't know how he was going to break the news to her, they had both been looking forward to the fame and now they had to wait longer, all because of one thing that they hadn't considered.

"But of course you may." The Healer led James to Lily's bed where she looked extremely tired but her face lighted up when she saw James enter the room but when she looked closer she got a frown on her face.

"James, where's Harry?" This question nearly broke James's heart and he even stumbled a little bit, but nevertheless he went up to Lily's bed and held her hand.

"There were some complications in the birth." Immediately Lily's eyes started to water and James nearly decided not to tell her. She would be heartbroken for years.

"Is he-" Lily started, tears streaming down her face, adding to her tired face.

"No, it's much worse" James said in an ominous tone of voice.

"What could bee worse than...no...James, you can't mean-" Lily started, her voice even more frantic than James' had been when he had found out.

"Yes Lily, that's exactly what I mean, Harry James Potter is a squib."

* * *

><p>4 year old Harry Potter, turning 5 in 2 days, woke up in the dark, he had heard someone slamming the door shut, he looked at the clock, his parents weren't supposed to be back for another 2 hours and Sirius and Remus were on important Order business. This could only mean one thing, Harry thought to himself as he picked up a mirror and opened his cupboard door, Peter had betrayed them.<p>

Now you might be wondering why Harry slept in a cupboard or why he knew about the fidelius charm, it was after all a very advanced form of magic known only to a few people.

The truth was that ever since his birth, Harry had been neglected by his parents, true they had never hit him before the age of 4, but they would always shout at him and get angry at him for the smallest things: Wearing shoes inside the house, snoring in his sleep, crying when he was younger, heck, even living.

It was not until his younger brother by three years James "Jimmy" Potter II had been born that his parents had started to hate Harry with a passion, they had started to lock Harry in his cupboard for whole days without food, ignore his pleas for food and even buy him any clothes, and they had even started hitting him but so far he hadn't received any serious injuries.

Now, this of course does not answer how Harry knew about the fidelius charm. Well, young Harry had always been interested in how things worked ever since he had seen a muggle man on TV named Tony Stark give a speech about technology.

At first Harry had only been interested in magic and had read from his parents private library, hence his knowledge of the fidelius charm, but soon he had become bored with magic, it was too predictable, too simple, too easy. So Harry Potter had become interested in technology, muggle technology. At first it was quite hard, his parent's library didn't have many books on muggle technology and the ones that they did have only had technology up to the bow and arrow. He had hoped to be able to go to the muggle library near his house but it was hard to avoid the gaze of his parent's gaze until his brother had been born.

Ever since his brother had been born, Harry's parents had started to focus all their attention on Jimmy when they weren't punishing Harry, this allowed Harry to sneak off to the local library where he would spend hours reading up on technology.

One thing that interested him was energy, he had found out that pure energy would be able to be blocked by a mirror as it could reflect it away, at the time he had thought nothing of it but later he found out that most spells were made out of pure energy. The tricky thing was finding out which spells.

When he had tried to explain this to his parent's they had all just laughed at him, even Jimmy was laughing, they had later on punished him by locking him in his cupboard for 'thinking like a muggle'.

Harry knew all about Voldemort, he had overheard conversations between his parents and Dumbledore, they were convinced that Jimmy was going to be the one to vanquish Voldemort all because Harry didn't have magic.

Speaking of who, Harry saw a dark robed figure pointing his wand at Jimmy who was crying very loudly which was starting to get on Harry's nerves. Harry had never really liked his brother, he had always seemed to be mocking him, sure it was impossible, after all he was only a year old. Harry was well aware of the fact that he had no magic, and frankly he didn't care, he cared more about muggle technology, he always wished he was a muggle rather than a a squib, even though there was hardly a difference.

The dark robed figure finally noticed Harry and upon doing so he raised his wand just as Harry raised his mirror, he might hate his brother but he didn't want him dead, he was only a baby.

"_Avada Kedavra_" However, Voldemort received a surprise when, upon reaching the mirror the spell bounced back at him, the mirror however was not spared and it blew into a dozen pieces, one hitting James on the forehead, and Jimmy being the weakling that he was, immediately slipped into unconsciousness. But when the spell hit Voldemort the entire room got hit by a magical forced and Harry was flung into the air as he hit the wall and became unconsciousness too.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up inside his cupboard and reached for his glasses, this was not the same cupboard that he had woken up in exactly 2 years ago.<p>

2 years. That's how long it had been since Voldemort had attacked, 2 years of absolute hell, 2 years of torture, 2 years of abuse.

Every single day he saw the Potter's picture in The Daily Prophet, every single day there would be a picture of his chubby brother trying to impress the camera, only 3 ½ years old and he was already a total prat. Every time he saw his family's photo in the press he would get an empty sensation in his stomach, it's not that he wanted to be famous, he just wanted to be with his family. But soon that empty sensation would soon turn to anger as he remembered what they did to him.

On that fateful night 2 years ago, Jimmy had been declared the Boy-Who-lived by Dumbledore, when Harry had tried to explain that it was he who had defeated Voldemort he had been beaten by both his mother and his father while they told him that he was a good for nothing squib and no muggle equipment would work against magic.

Dumbledore had decided that since Harry was jealous of his brother he would be a danger to him and so Dumbledore had shipped him off to the Dursleys the next day, what's worse was that the old fool had had the nerve to call it an 'early birthday present'.

The Dursleys were even worse than his parents, while his parents would only punish him if he was in the same room, the Dursleys would go out of their way to find Harry and give him beatings for no reason.

When Harry came out of his cupboard the first thing he noticed was that there were suitcases in the hallway and Vernon and Dudley were dressed in their best suits while Petunia was wearing one of her frilly dresses. Harry could tell that they were going somewhere, but the question was where? He decided to direct this question at Vernon (he would never think of him as uncle).

"Where are we going?"

"Don't take that tone with me." Vernon said, the sight of Harry would raise Vernon's blood pressure by 5 times, Harry actually predicted more than that.

"Where are we going, _sir?_" Harry said in sarcasm which Vernon's tiny brain couldn't detect.

"I have a meeting with someone in America, he invited our whole family, unfortunately that includes you since Mrs Figg's broken her leg and I don't want you to blow up the house" That was another thing about the Dursleys, they seemed to keep forgetting that Harry couldn't do magic. "Pack your things boy, we're going to Stark Industries."


	2. Chapter 2

America. The home of the Yanks. A place full of riches and technology, of exotic foods and giant buildings but more importantly to Harry, home of Anthony Stark, the person who had the most extensive knowledge of technology on the planet and of course Harry's role model.

Right now, Harry and the Dursleys were at the door of Stark Industries where a young women with red hair was looking at the crowd as if looking for someone. When she noticed Harry and the Dursleys she came over to them with a practiced smile on her face. Petunia immediately took a dislike to her as she had the same hair as Lily and Petunia viewed it as unnatural since it wasn't common hair colour, yeah, that's how petty she was.

"Hello, you must be the Dursleys, My name is Virginia Potts, but you can call me Pepper, I'm Mr Stark's Personal Assistant, He said he's sorry he can't be here himself right now but he'll see you later on, today's my first day on the job and you'll have to forgive me if I don't seem to familiar with all the equipment." She seemed like quite a nice person, she managed to ignore Dudley while he was laughing at her nickname and Petunia who was giving her a distasteful look. Vernon however was disappointed that Anthony Stark himself would not be showing up.

Harry felt a little downhearted at hearing that she wasn't familiar with all the equipment; he had been hoping to learn more about the machinery and technology, but he acknowledged that it wasn't Pepper's fault. Since Pepper was Mr Stark's personal assistant he might be able to learn a few things about his role model.

Harry noticed that none of his relatives were acknowledging Pepper, they had been expecting Anthony Stark himself, it looked like they thought themselves too important to talk to someone as small as a personal assistant. Harry decided to speak up.

"It's quite all right Pepper, my name is Harry Potter, how about we start the tour?" As Harry said his name however, he winced, as if he hated his own name.

Pepper seemed quite taken aback by the fact that a child was taking charge when there were two adults in the immediate vicinity, but she soon became a little protective of the child when she noticed that all three Dursleys were giving Harry a hostile glare, if she didn't know any better she would almost say that they were looking at him with _hate_.

"OK, then if you'll follow me please." Pepper said.

* * *

><p>Harry was amazed by all the technology around him, it was simply amazing, he spied a closed off glassed room in which the audience could see what was going on inside, where there were some sort of repulsor rays coming out of a metallic gun, in another he observed a tiny projectile, no smaller than a pen, shoot straight out of a cannon and explode a wooden desk, shattering it into splinters, and yet in another he saw rocket thrusters picking up a wooden dummy. These were a little less successful as he observed the dummy get flattened by the ceiling.<p>

He was in a world he loved, it was simply too amazing, in each place he asked Pepper if they could stay longer which made Pepper give him a kind smile while the Dursleys just looked at Harry with hate, an action which was starting to get noticed by Pepper.

"You know, you act quite a lot like Anthony when he was your age." Pepper said to Harry while he was looking at the display of Titanium.

"What do you mean? Did you know Mr Stark when he was a kid?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Oh, we knew each other quite well, I'll tell you about it some other time. As for what I mean, look at yourself, you take charge of people, you can't take your eyes off any piece of tech for longer than 5 seconds and it looks like you don't get on that well with your family." At the last one Pepper looked back at the Dursleys who were at a vending machine.

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you're not with your parents, they're not..." Pepper trailed off, suddenly unsure of weather or not she had been a bit too insensitive. She knew she didn't like it when people asked about her parents. Harry gave a laugh, but it was hollow.

"Oh, they're very much alive, it seemed that they were too busy caring for my younger brother that they failed to even notice I existed. When they did notice they decided to lump me with the Dursleys, giving them money every month, and it's not even that much, I honestly can't decide who's worse, my parents or them."

Harry had no idea why he was telling this stranger that he had just met his past, sure he hadn't given away the wizarding world's secret but he had given away his own personal secrets. Maybe it had something to do with the way she looked at him, Harry was an expert at reading people and even though they had just met, Pepper had immediately treated him with kindness and respect, two things that Harry sometimes dreamed his own mother would treat him with.

Pepper couldn't believe it, she had thought that Harry's parents were dead, but it turned out that they had abandoned him, how could they? From what Pepper had seen Harry was a perfectly polite and kind boy, he was definitely smart for someone so young.

"H-how about we go see Anthony's Arc Reactor room." Pepper asked, hoping to change the subject, she doubted she would be able to hold in her tears if Harry continued. Harry merely nodded in reply.

The Arc Reactor room was empty when they entered, the only thing in sight was the circular tube in the middle that was big enough to house 3 people. Harry looked around for any controls that would operate it but finding none, he questioned Pepper as to what it was.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. As you know from the media, Anthony has a heart problem, all of his family had it, he told me that it was some sort of genetic problem in their DNA. What it does is that it stops their heart beating at around the ages of 30-40. It was actually what claimed Anthony's dad's life. Howard Stark made a room similar to this one but that powers the factory instead so this ones called the Arc Reactor Room 2.0, Anthony's hoping that this room could somehow cure him of the disease. Right now it has Anthony's DNA in." Pepper let out a deep comical breath which elicited a laugh from Harry.

"I thought you said you didn't know much about the technology."

"Oh, Anthony explained to me what this was, he asked if he could use my DNA to stabilize his one so that it would work in the room. Don't ask me why he chose mine, I'll never understand why he did."

Vernon had decided that enough was enough, the freak was getting more attention than him and Anthony Stark was still nowhere to be seen. He was supposed to be meeting him today, he would be the envy of all his co-worker back at Grunnings but if this carried on Mr Stark would be more interested in the freak than him.

"Miss Potts, I demand to know-"

_BEEP BEEP_

Vernon was stopped in mid sentence as a noise came from Pepper's pocket, when she took it out Harry saw that it was a small black device, a beeper.

"Oh, sorry Mr Dursley, I'll answer your question later, right now I have to greet Mr Stark at the entrance hall, just wait here while I fetch him." Pepper gave a smile to Harry and left the room, leaving Harry and the Dursleys in an awkward silence which Vernon just had to break.

"Sucking up to Mr Stark's Personal Assistant are we boy? Think he would even give you a second glance? If he knew what you were he would test all his weapons on you." All three Dursleys laughed at Vernon's lame joke.

Harry did his best to ignore them as he leaned against the door of the containment room and looked inside, it was completely empty, it was a white void, the room could most likely fit 2-3 people in. He had almost forgotten that his idol had a heart problem, back when he was at the Potters he had tried to find something in the library that could cure him, a man like him didn't deserve to die so young. Unfortunately he had come up with nothing, even magic couldn't cure the heart disease.

"That Potts girl was far too enthusiastic, I hope not all Americans are like that, though that's probably unlikely." Ah, Petunia and her discriminative ways, tuned out she was not only discriminative against the magical world but everything else as well, religions, nationalities; the whole goody bag.

"Do you want a closer look, freak?" A voice that he recognized as Dudley's said behind him as he felt his body get pushed forward by fat meat loaf hands.

When the chief engineer of the Arc Reactor Room 2.0, John Smith, was asked why he made the door of the main chamber open inwards, he would claim that while making it he heard a voice in his head, John said this voice was was a being called The Protector or Pro (786) for short. He tried to explain that this voice convinced him to make the door open inwards. John was soon admitted to a Mental Institute.

So as Harry fell through the door of the chamber he would never find out about the mystical and all powerful being known as Pro786 , the only thoughts in his head as the door closed behind him were:

"Well, this ain't going to be good." Harry said to himself as the Dursleys looked on with glee on their faces.

He was correct when he was shocked with thousands of gigajoules as tendrils ran through his body and began to re arrange his DNA.

The pain was unimaginable, think about jumping into a boiling pit of acid, now multiply that by a thousand. You still wont come anywhere near the pain Harry felt when he was shocked by energy. He felt like his entire body was dissolving, that his life was being wiped away. He could feel his very DNA being re-written.

He hoped that the Dursleys would help him, how could any human being not when a child was screaming in pain, but when he looked at their faces he saw that they still had the same looks of glee on their faces that they had before. Well, he was all right with dying, if the only thing he had to look forward to in his life was the Dursleys and the Potters then Death might not be so bad after all. He allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When Anthony Stark saw the chubby boy push the skinny one into the main chamber of the Arc Reactor Room he was annoyed.<p>

When however he saw the adults laughing as the boy slipped into unconsciousness he became mad, very mad. How could someone treat a child like that, he sincerely hoped the kid wasn't dead. Pepper had been telling him all about Harry on they way to the Arc Reactor Room, the kid had potential, but Pepper was not only talking about his intelligence but also about how his family had abandoned him. Anthony may not have been close to his father but at least Anthony knew that his father had always cared for him even though he didn't show it too well.

He immediately called over a few guards and they all barged into the room pointing their guns at the Dursleys who were still laughing at Harry even after they had noticed he was unconscious. When they saw the guards, all three promptly stopped their laughing and Anthony could see some sort of runny liquid coming out of Dudley's trousers...

* * *

><p>A few hours later Anthony was in the med room with Pepper and Doctor Johnson with Harry on one one of the beds. But the funny thing was that he was no longer Harry, he looked completely different, he still had his black hair but it was no longer messy like James Potter's it was eerily similar to Anthony's and he had blue eyes that looked exactly like Pepper's. His face now look like a miniature version of Anthony's when he was 7.<p>

"I have never seen a case as unique as this ever before Mr Stark, it is a miracle that the child even survived." Doctor Johnson said to his audience of two.

"What do you mean Doctor? Why does Harry look so different now? He looks like a carbon copy of Anthony when he was Harry's age" Pepper said frantically, she was beginning to feel protective of this boy. Sure she had just met him but now she felt as if she knew him. Anthony attempted to break the tension.

"Was I that good looking at 7? I don't remember me having blue eyes, do you Pepper?" When Pepper gave him an evil glare he decided to shut up.

"Well, after what you have told me about the Arc Reactor Room 2.0 Mr Star, I can safely assume that Mr Potter here has inherited both your DNAs from that little shock he received in the room. Due to the fact that the only DNA in the room belonged to you two the machine forced your DNA into Mr Potter. After running some tests on him I can reveal that he has the same illness as you, something I think he did not have before entering the chamber." Tony and Pepper both looked flabbergasted.

"So what your saying is that.." Anthony trailed off as he truth hit him full on the face.

"Harry Potter here is now technically the son of Anthony Stark and Virginia Potts"


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony Stark sat in his living room couch with Obadiah to his left and Pepper across from him with some papers in her hands. These papers, while looking fairly unimportant, could change their lives dramatically and it was the first time in his life that Anthony was thinking seriously.

"Are the papers ready Pepper?" Anthony finally asked his Personal Assistant who had just put the papers on the glass tea table.

"Anthony, think about this, you're far too young, the child should go to an orphanage instead, you don't have time to take care of this guy, Anthony." Obadiah said, trying to convince Anthony to give up the snot nosed brat.

"Obie, this kid needs a family, you should have seen how his uncle and aunt were laughing at him, they didn't even care weather he was alive or dead. Compared to them, my old man looks like he could win the Father of The Year award."

"What about his parents?" Obadiah asked, but he knew he was clutching at straws.

"They handed over legal guardianship to the Dursleys', anyone who even puts their child near those beasts doesn't deserve my attention." Anthony then turned towards Pepper, "Like I said, are the papers ready?"

"Yes they are Anthony, all that's left is to fill in the name, that is, if he decides he wants to change it." Pepper replied as she handed over the documents to Anthony.

"What about the mother?" Anthony said when he noticed that the space where it said Foster Mother was filled with 'N/A'. "You'd do a brilliant job, not just with being a mother but with also being a wife" Anthony said with a suggestive wink while Obadiah shook his head in exasperation and Pepper blushed but kept her composure.

"Well Mr Stark, since you are not married to anyone-" Pepper began but was cut off by Anthony.

"Why do you automatically assume that I'm not married, I could have met a French woman in a bar, had a 10 minute wedding with her just two minutes after we met and then dropped her off in a gas station and flew back here before she even knew I was gone."

Both Obadiah and Pepper were staring at him, blinking their eyes like owls, wondering if Anthony had really done that, it wasn't really that hard to believe to be honest.

"And did you?" Obadiah asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Well, no, but I'm talking about a theoretical situation."

Both Obadiah and Pepper rolled their eyes at Anthony's behavior, but Pepper thought she felt relief in her head, probably just relief that Anthony hadn't done something stupid-again.

"As I was saying, since you are not married and have no wife then you are the lone guardian of the child." Pepper finished.

"You know we really should stop calling him 'The Child' or 'The Kid'. It makes him sound like some sort of sacrifice or Chosen One. Lets find out his new name shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, Anthony tapped the ipad prototype in front of him. "Hogan, please send him in."

Anthony got his first good look at the kid who would soon be his son, and for all intents and purposes, he certainly looked the part. With a face like Anthony's and eyes like Pepper's anyone could mistake him for the CEO's son. When he spotted Anthony, his eyes widened.

"You're Anthony Stark." He said breathlessly causing Obadiah to get a smirk which was quickly wiped away with a vicious glare from Pepper.

"And you're Harry Potter." Anthony noticed that Harry flinched a little when he mentioned his name, the poor kid was afraid of his own name.

"What's the matter?" Anthony asked even though he already had a hunch of what it was.

"I don't like my name, it has bad memories tied to it, mainly my family."

"Aha, well then, we're in luck, since your relatives are, uh, shall we say indisposed, you're going to get a new parent, me."

"You want to adopt me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yep." Tony said, popping the p.

"OK, but I have some conditions." Anthony gave a nod while Pepper and Obadiah looked intrigued. "You won't ever scold me."

Anthony could live with that. "Done"

"I'll go to sleep whenever I want."

Pepper shook her head at Tony but he ignored it. "OK."

"24 hours TV." Harry asked.

"That's alright yes." Pepper shook her head more vigorously at Anthony.

"The latest video games?" Harry asked once again.

"Latest video games, yep got it." Pepper sighed in defeat.

"Ice cream?"

"Ice Cream." Anthony repeated while nodding.

"Burger?"

"Burger." Anthony agreed.

"Pizza?" Harry asked once again.

"Pizza." Anthony agreed while bouncing his head. Pepper once again tried shaking her head at Anthony but it to no avail.

"Cycle?"

"Cycle. Yes."

"Computer...and Air Conditioning, in my room."

Anthony nodded his head, agreeing to all of Harry's conditions.

"All of that," Harry said. "-I don't want. I just want a mom and dad."

Silence filled the room, Obadiah had walked out halfway through Harry's conditions so only Pepper, Anthony and Harry remained.

Anthony couldn't help himself, and even if he could he most like wouldn't have, he got up from his seat and gave Harry a hug, Pepper ran over from her sofa and joined the two.

"Now all we need is a name for you." Anthony said once all three of them had pulled apart.

"How about yours?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Tony, I found one" Anthony Stark I shouted out to his son who was in the home theater room, when he heard his fathers voice he came skidding into the room, nearly tripping over one of the wires.<p>

Anthony Stark II, or as he liked to be called "Tony" was a carbon copy of his father. When he was younger he used to tell people that he had his mothers eyes, they would ask him who his mother was and would burst out laughing when he said his father's wife. It had really come as a shock to him to find out that his parents weren't even married.

"Seriously? Who was it" Tony asked his dad as he faced towards a screen.

"A muggleborn by the name of Ludo Bagman with his nephew Zack Bagman, they correspond at least once a week. Turns out Ludo Bagman is a frequent facebook user and also head of the department of Magical Games and Sports."

"Honestly, doesn't he know how easy it is to hack into that."

* * *

><p>"Lily, James, I have some important news for you" Dumbledore spoke to the two people in front of him in his office.<p>

"What is it Professor? We just came back from getting Jimmy's school supplies." Lily said.

"It concerns Harry" Dumbledore said simply but he just received blank looks from both James and Lily.

"Harry who?" James said.

"Wait, I think I remember someone with that name, it was..." She trailed off and shook her head in frustration, but then James jumped out of his seat.

"The Squib! That's who your talking about, isn't it? What do you want with him? We haven't seen him in 6 years, to us he's as good as dead."

"Well that's the thing, James my boy, I recently visited the Dursleys to inform young Harry that his brother was going to be going to Hogwarts, when I arrived there I found the house deserted with no sign of anyone living there for the last 4 years. Upon further inquiry I discovered that all three Dursleys were in a prison somewhere but I have no idea where. Apparently they were imprisoned for something that happened in America, some accident in Mark Industries. When I asked around about Harry I found out that he was involved in the accident. They said that Harry Potter never left the building and no longer exists." He conveniently left out that he used veritaserum on the guards.

"You mean he's dead?" James said hopefully.

"Even if he isn't, you will most likely never have to meet him again." Dumbledore finished with a benign smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, that's good, I don't want Jimmy mixing with him." Lily said not even upset that her son could be dead.

"Well then, back to more important matters, tell me, what do you know about the philosopher's stone"

* * *

><p>16 year old Tony Stark was at the airport with Anthony and Pepper. He carried with him a small carry on bag and was wearing his favorite black jacket.<p>

"Now remember, if you meet any stuck up rich snobs then you just have to show them who's richer and snobbier, got it champ?" Anthony asked with a grin on his face.

"Got it dad." Tony said with a smirk of his own.

"And Tony, remember you can still call us any time of the day, you have JARVIS on your phone now so don't hesitate to call us if anything happens." Pepper said, her eyes tearing up a little.

"Got it mom." Tony knew that his parents weren't romantically involved with each other, well not yet, but he could still try and direct them both in the right direction. When he called her mom in front of other people they would give him weird looks as if he was crazy.

"Take care of yourself honey, your only going to be gone for a year but do try and call." Pepper said through her tears.

"And make sure that you get some girls, notice how I used plural, sometimes I wonder if your hitting for the other team Tony." Anthony shook his head in mock exasperation but quickly stopped after a look from Pepper which promised pain.

"Well, I've got to go now, see ya mum, see ya dad. Make sure to ask each other out" And with that Tony raced off to the plane.

This plane, unlike the ones that he was used to, wasn't a private jet, it was public air plane which was tasked with picking up everyone for the University of Young Genii. He kept his hood up so that no one would recognize him while he made his way to his seat.

When he sat on his seat he noticed that there was a girl sitting next to him, and not a bad looking one at that. Might as well do what his dad said and try to flirt with someone for once.

"Hello beautiful, the names Tony Stark, now tell me, is your name as pretty as your face?" Tony asked, using that grin that he always saw his dad use on women he'd just met, he however was met with an icy glare but realizing who he was she said her name anyway but didn't remove her icy glare.

"Greengrass. Daphne Greengrass"

* * *

><p>"But what could it generate" Yinsen asked as he stared at the glowing device.<p>

"If my math is correct, and it always is, then it could generate 3 gigajoules and-" Anthony broke off in mid sentence as he stared at the device.

"Of course! Stepping stones! How could I not have seen this before! It's enough to power anyone's heart for 50 lifetimes. I really need to get out of here now!" Yinsen could only stare at Anthony as if he was mad.

* * *

><p>"JARVIS, make sure you put spell resistance on the gold titanium alloy" Anthony said to his AI.<p>

"_Do you expect to run into any wizards oon your journey to the Ten Rings Headquarter"_

"No, but I think Tony's going to need it, we both don't like it, but sooner or later the wizarding world is going to find him. I want me and him to both be prepared."

"_As you wish sir, should I make two copies of the suit?"_ JARVIS asked.

"Yeah, go for it"

* * *

><p>The metal fist came smashing into Anthony's chest as he flew through the air backwards from the impact of Obadiah's punch and hit the metallic wall. This was definitely not his day. He should have kept more security on the Arc Reactor, some sort of fail-safe to ensure that it would only work for him. That would definitely be one of his main upgrades.<p>

"Did you really think that I would sit back and just watch you waste the most powerful weapon on Earth for petty causes. You think that just because you have an idea that it belongs to you?" Obadiah bellowed from his Iron Monger just as he threw Anthony into another wall.

By this time Anthony had even stopped struggling, he knew it was futile, sure if he still had the other Arc Reactor he could have beaten Obadiah with his eyes closed and his hands tied behind his back. But now, with a core that didn't even have half it's power Anthony knew that there was no point in struggling.

"Well, think again! Once I'm done with you I'm going after Tony, can't have him having all the Stark money for himself can we. Killing him will be as easy as-"

But what it was as easy as, no one ever found out, because at that moment something inside of Anthony snapped, the mention of his son gave him new power, it gave him rage. So when Obadiah sent another punch at Anthony he was shocked to find that he had managed to stop the fist with just one hand. Since Anthony's helmet was off you could see his eyes, eyes that were filled with rage, eyes that reminded everyone how he was able to create such devastating weapons, why he was known as the Merchant of Death.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Son." The quiet chilly tone that Anthony used was nothing like his normal fun and outgoing voice. It chilled Obadiah's spine and made him shiver.

Keeping eye contact with Obadiah and still holding onto Obadiah's arm with his left hand, Anthony raised his right arm and Obadiah's eyes widened as he realized what Anthony was about to do but didn't have enough time to react. A small projectile came out of the back of Anthony's suit's forearm and stuck to Obadiah's helmet.

Anthony released Obadiah and flew a few feet away into the air before he deemed that he was at a safe enough distance and turned around just in time to view Obadiah getting blown to pieces from the miniaturized missile.

* * *

><p>Anthony Stark came out of his smouldering car which had just been damaged by some sort of electric whip, when he came out he immediately spotted a man with a chubby face and raven black hair and an overweight body. Anthony was shocked to notice that on the man's chest was an.. Arc Reactor. How could he have known how to-<p>

He was broken out of his thoughts as the stranger whipped his whip at him which Anthony managed to side step just in time, going to use advanced technology was he? Well two could play at that game. Anthony stuck his arms out to the right and left so that he had a clear space.

"Armour Up." Anthony spoke. The Arc Reactor on Anthony's chest burned a hole through his shirt, making a circle on his clothing, and it also popped out slightly but not fully. Suddenly, gold and red metal extracted out of the Arc Reactor and completely covered Tony in head to toe.

In just 5 seconds, where Anthony Stark once stood there now stood Iron Man.

"Bring it on."

* * *

><p>The clamps of Ivan's suit's foot wrapped around Anthony's suit's waist and forced him into an uncomfortable position.<p>

"Ven I av killed you I vill once and for all destroy the Stark family by eliminating your son. He may not ave Stark blood in him but he is still a Stark and so he must-"

Anthony could feel the same anger that he felt with Obadiah six months ago, his blood boiled, his vision became red and his body grew in power, but thanks to his intellect he managed to keep himself calm on the outside.

"Reroute power to chest piece." Anthony spoke to his armor. The white glow left his palms but was diverted to the Arc Reactor on his chest. A brilliant white burst of energy came out of the Arc Reactor and hit Ivan's metallic foot which caused him to sail backwards through the air.

Anthony sprang up off the floor in a fluid motion and walked over to Ivan slowly but menacingly. Once he came near the Russian criminal he knelt down next to his head and whispered to him in an ice cold tone.

"There's something you should know about a parent Ivan. Never threaten their children." The barely conscious Russian shivered in fear a little but managed to croak out two last words.

"You lose."

* * *

><p>A brown package came down on Colonel James Rhodes' desk. He looked up to see his long time friend, Anthony Stark stood there in front of his desk in a black business suit.<p>

"What's this Anthony." Rhodey asked.

"That's my newest Arc Reactor, it has an Iron Man suit inside it. I want you to go to the University of Genii with five of my top doctors and get this inside Tony." Anthony said.

"Wait, you want us to cut him open and stick that inside him." Rhodey said, looking like he was about to protest. Anthony however was adamant.

"He needs it Rhodey. We both have a heart disease which kills us in our mid fourties but this can stop that. I actually want to be alive to see my grand kids, that is if Tony ever finds a girl." Anthony said as an after thought. Rhodey just laughed.

"Like your one to talk about settling down! You only got together with Pepper two weeks ago. Rhodey said with a smirk. "What I don't get is why he needs the Iron Man armour. I know he's responsible and all, but why give it to him now, why not wait until he's older?" If Rhodey was not in the air force then his face would be covered with confusion. Since he was in the air force his face was neutral.

"Fury wants to carry out code 13 with Tony and so Tony needs practice with the suit." Anthony stated, a pained expression on his face while Rhodey's neutral face vanished and he look shocked.

"Code 13! With Tony? Now? Is he crazy? Are we even ready yet"

"I know what you mean Rhodey but Nick assures me that we're ready." Anthony said and even though there was no doubt in his voice he still looked pained.

"But what about Tony, do you think he's ready to go back? Have you even talked to Pepper about this? What about Tony?" Rhodey questioned.

"Please Rhodey. We'll talk about this when Tony gets back."

"OK. All right. But how come your not going to be there when we put the Arc Reactor in Tony?"

"Nick's gathering The Avengers. Apparently Thor's brother Loki has teamed up with Blonksy, the leader of the Ten Rings and somehow Schmidt. Nick suspects that he used time-travel to get Schmidt into the present." Anthony explained.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Daphne asked Tony with an anxious tone of voice.

Tony looked at his girlfriend of six months with an encouraging smile as they came out of the Stark Industries private jet. Their relationship had been quite rocky at the start but for some reason Tony had never given up, he saw something in Daphne which he immediately recognized, it had taken him a while to figure out what it was but in the end he got it.

"Don't worry, mom will love you, dad might tease you a little-" Daphne gave him a look, it was evident that she had heard of Anthony Stark's reputation.

"OK, he might tease you _a lot_, but just try and ignore it." Tony said with a nervous laugh.

"Great, you;re giving me advice, that's the last thing I need right now." Daphne tried to contort her face into a stern glare but failed when Tony gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"But seriously, what if we don't get along?"

"Come on, where's the cold hearted Ice Queen that I know and love?" Daphne responded by giving Tony an icy glare and an elbow to the ribs.

"Ah, there she is. But really Daphne, there's no need to worry, mom can get on with nearly anyone and dad might act like a jerk sometimes but he does care. Just use my motto in life: Ready, Fire, Aim." Daphne gave him a weird look. "Gramps came up with it during the war."

"I figured that it had to be a Stark who made that up, you're all crazy, you know that right?" Tony just gave a laugh in response.

"Come on, I can see mom and dad, they're waiting for us." And sure enough, there stood Anthony and Pepper just 10 meters away facing the other way.

"Mom! Dad!"

Anthony and Pepper both turned around as they heard the voice of their son, both with smiles on their face. Pepper immediately gave a warm hug to Tony which caused him to blush a little, getting hugged by his mum in front of his girlfriend was definitely not cool.

"Oh Tony, I've missed you, it's been boring here with just your father back at the mansion, I need some intelligent conversation."

"Hello? Genius with an IQ of over 200 here, looking at me is all the intelligent conversation you need. So Tony when do you plan on introducing us to your lady friend here? Have you told her about your sexuality yet?" One of the most frustrating things about Anthony Stark is his ability to keep a straight face even if he thought that his own joke was hilarious.

"Dad, I'm not gay! This is my _girlfriend._" Harry emphasized the last part very clearly.

"Hi, I'm Daphne Greengrass. N-Nice to meet you."

"Well then, you must be something if you've caught Tony's attention, he barely even looks at any other girls, you simply must tell me how you two got together. I'm sure we'll get on quite well with each other." Pepper's tone was kind and caring, if her son liked her then that was good enough for her.

"I hope we will." _Perhaps this won't be so bad after all_, Daphne thought to herself, sadly Anthony just had to open his mouth.

"Settling down already are we Tony? I thought you were going to be a womanizer like I am." Tony said with a small chuckle which he instantly cut off when Pepper gave him a sharp look. "Uh-I-uh mean like I _was_." Anthony corrected himself.

Tony looked between Pepper and Anthony with a calculating look on his face, something was different about the two of them, they seemed more..relaxed with each other, like they were comfortable together.

"Wait! You two are together? Finally! Took you long enough." Tony had smirk on his face while Daphne was looking confused, all the time Tony had told her about Anthony and Pepper he had called them his parents, weren't parents supposed to be together?

Meanwhile Pepper was blushing profusely while Anthony and Tony were teasing each other.

"How did you ask her out? With the way you two have been with each other I bet it took nothing less than a life threatening situation to make you ask her out." Tony said to his father.

"No bet." Anthony said simply, not wanting to expand.

"Man, with the way the two of you deny your feelings for each other I thought it would take magic to bring the two of you together." Tony just gave a loud chuckle while both his parents were looking a little nervous.

"Tony, Icks-nay on the magic-snay." Anthony said using the corner of his mouth while he jerked his thumb towards Daphne. Tony thought the whole scene looked comical and nearly burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Mr Stark I already know about the wizarding world and about who Tony really is." This managed to stop both of the adults agitation but not their questions.

"So...did Tony tell you?" Pepper asked.

"Well, it's quite hard to explain, I knew about the wizarding world before Tony told me but I didn't know that he was Harry Potter until after we started dating. I knew about magic because both of my parents and my brother were magical but I was a Squib."

Pepper and Anthony both looked ready to accept this, but one thought was still nagging at the back of Peppers mind.

"Speaking of your family, where are they? Did you tell them that you were coming with Tony?"

Daphne's eyes started to tear up a little and Tony, sensing Daphne's sadness put his arm around her waist..

"It's OK Daph, you don't have to tell them." Tony said soothingly while Anthony and Pepper looked at Daphne with sympathy yet confusion as well.

"I think I do."

And then she began to explain.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed in a blur, Pepper and Daphne became extremely close and Pepper had asserted herself as Daphne's mother figure.<p>

Anthony however seemed to act a little bit more serious, some times he would be just like Tony remembered him but other times he would seem a lot more serious and stoic, Tony was beginning to worry about his father, as soon as they arrived home Anthony had taken Tony to his training room which he made while Tony was away.

Tony had to admit that the room was pretty impressive, it contained nano bots which transformed themselves into drones that were similar to Ivan Vankoff's creations, what he was not impressed with was how Anthony would make Tony take on at least a dozen of them at any one time. Tony was seriously beginning to question weather his father was mad...uh madder, after all, the events of the last year were enough to shake anyone up.

The training sessions were pure hell, sure Tony was protected from serious harm because of his suit but he still received minor bruises from being hit with half a dozen automatic guns at the same time. The rockets were extremely hard to dodge but he eventually managed to achieve the skill of navigating his way through a shower of missiles.

At the end of his twelfth training session in which he had managed to take out two dozen drones, his highest number yet, he was ready to confront Anthony but he need not have bothered. His father had just hung up from his phone and had a sombre look on his face.

"Tony, can you meet me in the lounge in an hour? We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Anthony Stark looked around at the people in the lounge of his mansion, Tony holding hands with Daphne, Rhodey tapping his fingers on the glass tea table, Pepper sitting by Tony's side with her head rested on his shoulder and Nick Fury staring at him intently.<p>

Ten years ago Anthony had made a life changing decision in this very room, weather to adopt Harry or hand him over to an orphanage. Looking back on it he knew he made the right choice, the last ten years had been the best of his life, Tony had been a great son and had grown into a confident young man, Pepper was now his girlfriend and he hoped that after Code 13 they could be something more permanent.

He knew that this time the decision was not his to make, it was his son's, he knew that whatever Tony chose he would always back him up even if the entire world was against him. He just hoped that Tony wouldn't regret what he chose.

"You may be wondering why you have been called here today." Fury started even though he knew that Tony and Rhodey already knew about Code 13.

"Well yeah, with the way you, dad and Rhodey are acting it's as if someone died." Tony grinned while Daphne gave him a light swat on elbow. She didn't know what it was but she sensed that something important was about to go down.

Anthony and Rhodey both flinched at Tony's words and Fury gave him a piercing look but it had no effect on the teen.

"This is serious junior, SHIELD has decided to initiate Code 13."

Tony and Daphne were confused but Pepper however had quite a different reaction.

"No! You can't mean that! Not with Tony!" Anthony had told her about Code 13 a few months ago but she hadn't given it much thought, she thought that there must have been someone else who could carry out Code 13 but by the looks of things Fury intended to use Tony.

"Please Pepper-" Anthony began with a pained expression but was cut off by Pepper.

"Anthony how can you allow this, Tony's not ready. Tony-"

"Tony can talk for himself." Fury said, looking intently at the Stark heir. "So what do you say kid?"

"I want to know what Code 13 is."

Fury looked pleased with the answer while Pepper was still annoyed. Fury began to go into lecture mode.

"SHIELD has known about magic for nearly a hundred years" Tony paled slightly at this. "We however couldn't do anything about it as we lacked the resources to tackle the problem and every time we sent someone into magical territory they would come back with no memory of magic. We didn't have the equipment to recover from a memory wipe or to counter one. Even after we received the technology we realized that sending any more agents into enemy territory would start to make the wizards suspicious. We needed someone who had a reason to be there."

Anthony took over.

"About a few months ago just after you left and I met the rest of The Avengers, I asked Thor weather he knew anything about the wizarding world, he said he didn't but Fury here heard me and explained that SHIELD knew about the magical world. It didn't take him long to figure out how I knew." Anthony gave a resentful look at Fury.

"But what _is_ Code 13, why is it so important to go into the magical world, I know that SHIELD might be curious but is it worth the danger of losing the lives of your agents." Tony asked his voice growing frustrated. This time it was Rhodey who answered.

"Code 13 is to destroy all magic." Fury said simply, causing the room to go into an uncomfortable silence which Daphne broke.

"Why do you have to do that?" Daphne asked. Fury gave her an analyzing glare, he had objected to the girl knowing about the mission but Anthony had been adamant that the girl should stay.

"The reason that we're initiating Code 13 is because for the last one hundred years, magical conflicts have leaked into our world and brought destruction to it. A prime example would be WWII, a wizard named Grindelwald put Hitler under something called an Imperius curse, his objective was to destroy all the non-magical population, he used Hitler because Germany at the time had the biggest fighting force."

"Yeah but that was like sixty years ago, I know the magical world isn't all that good but they can't be that threatening any more." Tony said while Fury shook his head from side to side slowly in exasperation.

"OK, if you want a more recent example then take Tom Riddle for instance or as he likes to call himself Lord Voldemort, his way was a bit less...subtle than Grindelwald's, he didn't bother to imperius anyone, he even managed to destroy half of the London Bridge, and even decimated an entire city. If no one had magic then the world will be a lot safer place and there'll be less chaos."

"OK I have to admit that does sound bad, now that I think about it Code 13 sounds kind of poetic." Tony said with a thoughtful grin.

"Another reason is so that the Avengers can get jurisdiction in the UK, all other countries have given us free reign except the UK, Fury here made a contract with both the prime minister and the Queen that if we carry out Code 13 The Avengers will be allowed to have jurisdiction in the UK." Rhodey explained.

"OK, so how are we going to pull off Code 13? I technically don't belong there any more since I'm a squib, what if they just send me back?"

"That's we're our friend Ludo Bagman comes in." Anthony stated. "He's the head of the department of Magical Games and Sports, from what we've managed to understand from his e-mails to his nephew there's going to be some sort of Tournament held between three magical schools, they're going to be using something called the Goblet of Fire to select the representatives from each school, your supposed to enter your name and if it 'deems you worthy'" Tony used his fingers to quote that bit mockingly. "It will let you represent your school. Once you're in the tournament you're not allowed to resign, you have to see it through to the end."

"Wouldn't they just teleport the Goblet to their destination?" Tony asked. Rhodey shook his head.

"No, apparently teleporting, or as they like to call it, apparating interferes with the magic surrounding the Goblet, they have to take it manually from Whitehall to a castle in the Scottish countryside."

"A team of SHIELD agents will intercept the Goblet of Fire and put your name in it so that you will be able to compete in the tournament. Since the Tournament is taking place in Hogwarts you will arrive there on the day when the Champions are being announced, any sooner and the magical authorities will try to get your name out of The Goblet." Fury explained.

"OK that sounds cool and all, but how does that take away their magic, I'm assuming that the winner doesn't get to take the magic of the entire magical population." Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. Fury took a deep breath.

"We know what happened with you and Riddle when you were four, we suspect that he isn't dead and is just biding his time, we want you to eliminate Riddle." Fury said to the shock of Tony and Daphne.

"I-I-I uh don't know what to say." Tony honestly didn't know what to say, he didn't look forward to the idea of going back to the magical world but he knew Code 13 had to succeed. "Looks like I'm taking a trip down memory lane."

"Good." Fury said, satisfied.

"What I don't get is how defeating Riddle will achieve Code 13, I mean sure it will be a temporary solution but that's all it is, not a permanent solution but a temporary one." Tony said. Fury however gave a grin.

"Have you ever heard of a life debt?"

Daphne gasped and let out a small giggle. "That is ingenious, it's the perfect plan."

Tony however was a bit more stoic. "What if I can't defeat him?"

"Nonsense kid, your armor protects you from magical attacks, Riddle won't stand a chance." Rhodey said

"Tony, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'll stand by you no matter what decision you make." Anthony assured his son.

"Dad, I need to do this, I need to face my fears and my past, yeah I know that sounds cheesy but it's true." Tony didn't really want to go back to the wizarding world but he knew that he had to. Who knew how long it would be until another candidate came for Code 13?

"Well then, know this, no matter what you do, you'll always be my son, never forget that and before you ask, yes I did take that off a movie." Tony was glad to see that his dad was back to his normal laid back self.

"But I'm sorry I can't go with you, I have a mission with The Avengers in Russia to stop Loki's team of 'The Dark Avenger's' as they're calling themselves. He somehow managed to create a zombie army using a gas called Nova 6."

"Awww that is so unfair, I get to fight boring old wizards and witches by myself while you get your own team and get to fight zombies and gods. Hey wait-if Code 13 succeeds then do I get to be an Avenger?"

He was immediately answered by the combined voices of Rhodey, Fury, Pepper and Anthony.

"NO!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Stark Jet was a piece of machinery which was so intricate in design that many were considering that it should be crowned the eighth wonder of the world. It was black in design with a pointed snout and room at the front for two pilots. Unlike most jets however, this particular jet contained a war room just behind the passenger seats in a separate room. This was where The Avengers did their last minute planning before a mission.

"Hey, who's the kid?" Tony did _not _like being called a kid by anyone other than his parents, he was seventeen for crying out loud. Sure he may occasionally have bursts of childishness like his father but hey, it was in the genes.

Tony turned to the voice though he already knew who it was.

Captain America, or Steve Rogers, was a war hero from World War II, while battling with Schmidt, an insane Nazi bent on taking over the world, he had ended up being frozen for the next 60-70 years. When he had awoken he had immediately joined The Avengers, war was the last remaining link to his time and he was going to experience it as much as he could.

"Sir! Not a kid! Captain Sir!" Tony gave a mock salute while trying his best to act like a cadet. Thor, who had been conversing with Steve gave a low chuckle, amused at the human's antics. Bruce Banner, The Hulk, grinned from his spot in his portable lab where he was currently working on analyzing the compound and DNA of the Nazi zombies which The Avengers were going in to fight.

Steve groaned. "You're Anthony's kid, aren't you?" After months of working with two Starks he could tell when someone was from the same family. He wasn't particular fond of The Iron Man, he had no sense of responsibility and barely any logic, even though he planned most of the time he seemed to just make up the plan as he went along. His father was the same way though he was a bit more helpful.

"Sir! I repeat! Not a kid, sir! Hearing aids recommended! Sir" Tony was prepared to keep this up all day. Thor and Bruce had both stopped what they were doing to observe the scene.

"Seriously kid, you're not supposed to be on here." Captain America said trying to save what little dignity he had left.

"He has more right to be here than you do." A voice said from behind Steve. Steve turned around to face Nick Fury with Anthony Stark.

"Yeah, but the thing is, this is strictly an Avengers only mission. We can't have a kid going into Kindo Der Toten facing hordes of zombies." Oh how Tony wished he could be on the mission with them, instead he got stuck with medieval wizards who didn't know the first thing about the technological world and were still in the Dark ages.

"He is not here for the mission, we are merely dropping him off for his own solo mission, a mission which only he can undergo. Unfortunately it is highly confidential." Fury explained.

"In other words, it's none of your business." Anthony said with a grin causing Thor to snort into his drink.

"Sir, are you sure you want to send him on a solo mission, he may have his own suit but he's not even an adult, he's still a kid."

"Sir! Hearing aids located Downtown! Sir" No prizes to anyone who guesses who said that.

"You know what, forget it." Captain America went to go sulk in the corner.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't antagonize my team." Fury said with a hint of steel in his voice.

"Sir! Ye-I mean yeah OK."

* * *

><p>"And she ran you over with her car?" Tony asked, incredulous. "Yeah, I can really see the love." Tony said sarcastically to the laughs of The Avengers team minus Stark Senior and Fury as they had last minute details for Tony's mission which they had to sort out.<p>

"Jane is a very...unique mortal, well former mortal anyway." Thor said receiving confused looks from the people at the War Table.

"How did you manage to do that anyway, I would normally say some sort of class five compound mixed with a high density alloy but since this isn't Earth Science I'm going to guess it's something more." Bruce theorized, after his accident he had been reluctant to go back into the world of science, but when Nick Fury had offered him a place in The Avengers a whole world of opportunities had opened up to him.

"Yeah, I mean if you could make us all immortal then it would make our job a lot easier, do you think you could do it for us?" Steve asked, what ever was about to go down in Russia was going to be big, big enough to change the world, they needed all the help they could get though Steve was sure that they would be able to handle it.

Thor got an amused and slightly disgusted look on his face. "Well if any of you are virgins and have been secretly hiding the fact that you would like to have sexual intercourse with me then no, I can't do it for you." Thor looked at Tony when he said virgin. Tony was indignant while Bruce and Steve were both laughing.

"What, you think I'm a virgin? I'm seventeen for crying out loud! I'm the son of Anthony Stark!"

"You haven't said weather you're a virgin or not." Steve smirked.

"So, Stark Junior, are you a virgin?" Bruce asked. Tony looked defeated.

"Yes. Yes I am." This caused all three of the current Avengers to start guffawing in laughter and Tony just couldn't help but join in.

"So Bruce," Tony started once everyone had settled down. "Anyone special in your life?"

The beginning of a blush started to creep onto Bruce's face. "Yeah, there is one girl, her name's Betty, she's the most wonderful person that I've ever met, we actually just got married last year, there's not really much else to tell since unlike Thor's girl mine didn't try to run me over."

The group started to laugh again even the stoic Captain America joined in which surprised Tony as he didn't think the man had a single funny bone in his body. Tony turned to Steve.

"So Steve, any lady friends before you got... ah frozen, you must have been quite the ladies man back in the day, huh?" Tony asked, waggling his eyebrows. Steve just sighed and looked off into the distance through the jet windows, thinking of a time when these skyies would have been filled with Nazi aircraft.

"Her name was Peggy, Peggy Carter, she was one of the most beautiful and most dangerous women that I ever knew, and no Stark I wasn't a 'ladies man', she was actually going to be my first date. She was the first thing that I thought about when I woke up but when I realized what had happened do you know how I felt? I felt like destroying everything on this Earth to find some way back into my time, to see her face one more time, to see her smile that wonderful smile of hers and then take me to that date that we had planned. There will never be a woman like Peggy Carter ever again."

Tony could see tears coming from the Captain's eyes, he wasn't openly crying and neither was he frowning, he was smiling, thinking of worse yet better times. Before anyone could offer words of support he spoke.

"But that is why I keep fighting, because that's what she would have done and wanted me to do, and one day I will find her, weather by time travel or something else I don't care but one day we will be reunited."

The entire table was silent, all feeling sympathy for their comrade. All of them felt the same way about their spouses and would do anything to keep them safe. Tony felt it was time to break the ice which had formed. He raised his glass.

"To love!" He shouted out.

"To love!" They all shouted back and clinked their glasses with Tony's. Of course, the drinks weren't filled with alcohol, it was only different types of Soda, all of them were about to go on a mission after all.

If anyone had told Tony eleven to seventeen years ago that he would be having drinks with a team of super heroes he would have said that they had had too much Firewhisky or were trying to get him to introduce them to his brother.

"So, tell me about your mission." Tony asked, he hadn't had time to ask his dad on what the full mission target was in Russia and the only thing he could remember was something to do with zombies.

"Well," Steve started, feeling more comfortable around the Stark heir. "The Dark Avengers have released a gas called Nova six in Russia."

"The gas was designed in the same lab which I created my Hulk serum in, I suspect that they may have stole some of the compounds from my serum and put it in the Nova 6 serum." Bruce explained.

"And Nova 6 does what exactly?" Tony asked.

"Nick Fury informed us that if you come into contact with the gas then it will immediately turn you into a decomposed body influenced by necromancy. Or as you like to call them, zombies" Thor said much to the confusion of Tony who didn't quite get what Thor had said. "They are all stored in a run down mansion in Russia called 'Kindo Der Toten'"

"Fortunately the gas can't affect us thanks to our powers and your father's suit." Bruce said, pointing out a good point.

"_Un_fortunately, the mansion has hundreds of room and we have no idea how many zombies there are." Steve said, counteracting the good point.

"You guys don't sound too worried." Tony noticed.

Thor shrugged. "We've had worse. Tell us about your solo mission."

They all looked at him eagerly though Steve didn't expect him to give the mission details as it was top secret and highly confidential.

* * *

><p>"Fascinating, a world of magical beings in the shape and form of humans, and you say they have been here for millennia? I can see why Fury would look at them as a threat, they have the potential to utterly destroy the Earth and one of them has already done it." Bruce said in wonder after Tony had recounted his tale.<p>

Steve Rogers however was mad, no, he was beyond mad, he was filled with fury, fury which was directed at Gellert Grindelwald. "You mean to tell me that World War II would never have happened if that man didn't have any magic? I would still be in my time on a date with Peggy! Tell me he was suitably punished! That man is the reason that I don't have Peggy any more." Steve slammed his fist on the metal War Table causing it to dent slightly.

"Well, Fury said that he was locked up in his own prison on the Bermuda Triangle." Tony said hoping to calm the man down, he would have felt exactly the same had it been Daphne.

"He deserves to die." Steve said, still angry, he was no stranger to taking lives, he had done it many times in the war.

Thor however could empathize with Tony. "I am sorry about your family, they had no right to do what they did, I know what it feels like to be betrayed by a brother, though I have never felt the pain of being betrayed by a parent."

"They are NOT my family!" Tony said vehemently. He then realized that he was in a room filled with super heroes and they could easily take him down. "Uh, sorry about that."

"It's okay, sometimes people just need to vent a little." Bruce said understandingly, of course he knew people had to vent a little, he was The Hulk after all.

"These magicals certainly do not deserve their power, in Asgard we only receive our power if my father thinks we are worthy enough."

"Well it's a good thing that Tony here is going to make sure that they can't use their powers ever again." Bruce said. "It's quite an ingenious plan, no one gets hurt physically, the only likely damage would be mental."

"Just promise me one thing Stark." Steve said, he had a dark look in his eyes and Tony was almost too afraid to answer, but a Stark always laughed in the face of danger.

"And what's that?"

"Introduce me to Grindelwald."

* * *

><p>"Steve seems like a pretty OK guy." Tony told his dad who was leading him towards the conference room where Fury was waiting for him.<p>

Anthony shrugged. "Debatable." But Tony wasn't going to let him get off that easily.

"Oh come on dad, yeah sure he's a little uptight but he's an all right guy to be around. When I was in there talking to him he gave me the impression that he doesn't like you all that much and I'm getting a strong sense that the feelings are mutual."

Anthony stopped and leaned against a nearby wall, this jet was definitely BIG. Anthony drew out a long breath.

"Steve worked with my father, Howard Stark, during WWII, when he first saw me he thought I was my father. I actually felt a little insulted at that." Anthony gave a small laugh. "When I said that I was his son he didn't believe me, he said I looked the same and acted the same. He said Howard Stark was the most arrogant and rudest person that he'd ever met. That's when I felt proud, proud that my father knew how to have a little fun, how to indulge himself a little, proud that my mother didn't marry someone who could never smile in their life." He smiled off into the distance, Tony's father didn't like to talk about Maria that much.

"Steve however hated me right after that meeting, I reminded him of the world that he had lost, a world that he could never go back to. But then I started to realize something, a complete stranger knew my father better than I did. I felt cheated, cheated that I never got to know the _real_ Howard Stark. I'm going to make sure that you never feel the same way. You deserve better than that."

"I-I'm sorry about gramps dad."

"It's okay Tony, I wish you had met him, he would have been proud of you."

"He was proud of you as well dad." Tony said. Anthony turned away blinking away small tears.

"Uh, yeah well, Fury's probably waiting for us." Starks' had never adapted well to emotional situations and Anthony and Tony were no exceptions. They both nodded their heads and walked into the room.

Fury was waiting for them, sitting down at one end of the Titanium table which was in the middle of the room. The conference room in the Stark Jet was where all meetings took place, Fury had made it an unspoken rule and enforced it. The room had three titanium walls and one glass one which overlooked the night sky as they flew through the lands of England.

Fury was dressed in his usual Black overcoat and eye patch. One day Tony was going to find out what was under that eye patch, but not today.

"Gentleman." Fury greeted.

"Madam." Anthony and Tony both said. Fury ignored them.

"This meeting is just to go over a few details of what is going to happen."

"Fire away." Tony ordered.

"We have planted your name in the Goblet of Fire, in one hour your name will come out of the goblet and you will jump off this jet in your suit but just before you enter the hall you will retract it back into your Arc reactor.." Fury said.

"One problem with that," Tony pointed out. "The Great Hall may look like it has no ceiling but it does, it's just enchanted." Hogwarts was one of the main things that Tony still remembered from his life as Harry, he planned on going back there after the mission was over to see if he could renovate the place.

Fury gave a small laugh. "If you look at the outside you would clearly see that there is no ceiling, that's most likely just a small rumor that was passed around to make the school seem more magical." He scoffed. "You cannot enter the castle through the main entrance as there will most likely be teachers who would intercept you and banish you out of the castle. You are to wait for Tom Riddle to show up, which he will as it is a perfect opportunity to kill James Potter II, the poster boy of the magical world. While you are waiting, you are advised to try to win the tournament as the reward money is equal to a millionth of the Stark Fortune."

Anthony sniggered. "A millionth? I've got a whole lot more than that, I have a million millionths!"

"Uh, dad that's kind of the reason why he called it a millionth." Tony pointed out to his dad.

"Um, yeah, I knew that."

"Sure you did." Tony knew that his father did in fact know but he was just being his usual self and trying to be funny. Which wasn't really working.

"If we can please get back on topic." Fury growled. "We are not fully sure what all the tasks are for the tournament though we are sure that there are only three."

"Don't worry kiddo, you'll be awesome."

"When Riddle shows up you are to immediately call SHIELD and ask for Team Delta, they will show up and will be prepared to back you up in the confrontation with Riddle. When he is captured you are to initiate the last phase of Code 13."

"Any other details that I need to know?"

"Actually yes. You are not to use your suit before The First Task for security reasons and you are to always send reports every week to make sure we know what you're up to."

"So, about me joining The Avengers..."

"NO!" Both Fury and Anthony shouted.

* * *

><p>The jet hovered a few hundred feet above the open ceiling of The Great Hall, Tony was in his Suit and was right next to the open door, ready to jump out when necessary. The Avengers were watching him, waiting for Nick to give him the order.<p>

"Junior!" Fury called over the bellowing wind. "Try not to lose your temper, the Stark temper isn't something to unleash in this type of environment."

Anthony was indignant. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Bruce gave a small laugh. "If you were me, we'd all be dead by next Tuesday." And it was true, while Anthony always kept his temper in check, those few rare times that he did get angry, well lets just say that horse tranquillizers wouldn't have worked on him and leave it at that.

"Junior! It's time." Fury shouted.

"See you later dad." Tony jumped out of the Stark Jet and flew towards the building with open ceiling.

Flying was one of the best adrenaline rushes ever, it gave him the sense of freedom, the sense that he could do anything and go wherever he wanted. When he saw The Great Hall coming up he ordered to his Suit:

"Armour Down!" And the Gold Titanium Alloy retracted into the arc reactor on Tony's chest. Now came the hard part as Tony tried to balance himself so that he landed properly in The Great Hall. He had to make a good entrance after all.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Anthony Stark The Second, of Stark Industries."<p>

No sooner had the words left his mouth that a boy around the age of seventeen fell through the sky landing feet first on the stone floor. He balanced his landing using his right hand which grabbed the floor in front of him while his left held onto his left leg. He was dressed in muggle jeans and a blue t-shirt with a grey jacket. The audience in the Great Hall stared at the boy incredulously, wondering how a muggle managed to get into Hogwarts, let alone fool an ancient magical item to make him the Fifth champion.

"Yeah, that's me." The boy said through a few pants of breathing. "Hello Hogwarts." _I'm back,_ Tony silently added in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony looked around the hall at all the familiar faces, all the people who had looked down on him as if he were filth, as if he was nothing. But now he was the son to the most powerful person on this planet, he had loving parents and a girlfriend who cared for him. He looked upon the faces of the teachers, there was Albus Dumbledore seated on the head master's chair as if it were some sort of throne, he was looking down at Tony in shock and surprise and a hint of recognition. To his immediate left and right were McGonagall and Snape, while the latter looked at the muggle in disgust, the former was clutching the left side of her torso as if she had some sort of heart attack, how dramatic. On the far left side of the table was Lily Potter who looked as if she was in mid conversation with the resident werewolf, Remus Lupin who was as of right now sniffing the air from his spot on the teachers table, trying to identify the familiar smell. When Tony turned around he noticed there were two men guarding the doors to The Great Hall, both wearing Auror robes, Tony recognised them at once, they were his former father and his former Godfather.

Tony had seen all this in less than five seconds, mostly because five seconds was the time it took for everyone in the room to react to his presence. All wands which were in the possession of the adults were raised and pointed directly at Tony, even some of the Sixth and Seventh year students had stood up from their seats and were ready to spring into action. Black and Potter were now to the sides of Tony, their wands pointed at either sides of his hand.

"Put your hands where we can see them and make no move or attempt to reach for your wand." James Potter ordered. Tony wasn't about to comply with them, in fact he wasn't even going to give them his attention, James had certainly never deserved it.

"What's up Dumbles, you forgot to invite us Americans. I mean, come on you have wizards and witches from England, France and Russia but you forget about the Americans? The president isn't very happy."

"Identify yourself!" Dumbledore ordered. He was slightly perturbed that a mere muggle had managed to enter _his_ castle. Many wizards and witches had died trying to get into Hogwarts and this muggle had done it right in front of everyone. Although this boy might not be a muggle, there was currently a triangular metal device on his chest which could be some sort of rune although what for he didn't know. James and Sirius had lowered their wands but remained to Tony's sides, thinking that Dumbledore had the situation controlled.

Tony smirked, Dumbles never really did like anyone who knew something that he didn't. "Anthony Stark The Second. Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist."

Dumbledore paled at the name. That was the name of the person who owned the building in which Harry Potter had died. Could it be that... No it couldn't, this boy looked nothing like Harry Potter, sure he was the same age but that could be a mere coincidence, right? He would have to look into the matter later, but for now...

"Aurors!" Dumbledore gestured to Black and Potter. "Obliviate young Mr Stark and escort him out of the castle." The Aurors raised their wands to Tony's head, as if intending to do a double obliviate on him.

"Ah ah ah Dumbledore. Lets not be so hasty, my name came out of that goblet, you are all magically obliged to make sure that I compete in the tournament. The consequences of going against a magical contract can be...unpleasant."

"Is this true Professor?" James asked, honestly the guy was a grown man now and he was still calling him professor? James seemed angry for some reason, anger which was directed at Tony, sure Tony had predicted him to be annoyed or frustrated but not angry. It seemed that his temper had only grown over the years.

"Yes it is my boy." Dumbledore answered using his grandfatherly tone. "As for you Mr Stark, we will be talking later, but for now, please enter the room to the left of the side chamber so that we may discuss matters in a more private environment." Dumbledore pointed towards two rooms behind his throne.

Tony nodded his head to Dumbledore as he headed for the side chamber. As he started to walk to the room a buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Tony, it seemed that they thought a muggle didn't deserve to be a champion. Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past two men to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly.

The best way to describe the room that Tony had just entered would be bare. There was no furniture, no portraits and no windows. The only source of light was the candle burning at the centre of the ceiling a few feet up from the ground. The walls were made of stone and had eroded a great amount and were crumbling slightly. As Tony walked to the right wall he could hear voices. He put his ear against the wall and listened intently.

"What do you think is taking them so long." One voice asked, a male.

"Probably talking about me, you know being the boy-"

A rushing of footsteps stopped Tony from listening any further and he turned to face the crowd of adults who had gathered to question him.

Now facing Tony with a variety of facial expressions were: Dumbledore, Bagman, Crouch, Snape, Maxime, and Karkaroff.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to interrogate Tony when-

"He fell out of the sky!" Ludo Bagman declared, "It was absolutely extraordinary, tell me Anthony where did you learn how to use your magic to fly like that?"

Anthony grinned, was the man really this stupid? "Please, call me Tony and I'm not a wizard, I'm a muggle."

The room immediately fell silent. Everyone stared at Tony with their mouths open as if he had spoken Greek. The only one not in shock was Dumbledore who had already figured out that Tony wasn't a wizard by his clothes.

"Why, I never!" Maxime screeched. "ow could you let thees – thees _filth_ into ze castle, ow did ee even get paz the vardz?"

Tony found a wand pointed at his face. "Who are you muggle and who sent you?" The greasy haired man known as Snape asked.

"Now now Severus." Dumbledore said. "There will be no need for violence as long as Mr Stark here cooperates with us."

"Honestly Dumbledore, do you think this muggle can even speak?" Karkaroff and a few others in the room erupted into laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny, I think you missed your true calling in life Karkaroff, you should have been a comedian rather than a Death Eater." Tony quipped. Karkaroff's eyes widened as he took a sharp intake of breath before he pointed his wand between Tony's eyes.

"How do you know who I am you muggle filth." _Honestly, didn't these wizards know any more insults? _

"I know who all of you are." Tony said, apparently not afraid of the threat of a spell from a former Death Eater. "You, are Igor Karkaroff. You are the current headmaster of Durmstrang but you have a far darker past. During the reign of Tom Riddle, you were a Death Eater, one of his followers. You escaped justice by giving out names of your fellow comrades such as Barty Crouch, Augustus Rookwood and this man here: Severus Snape." He turned to Snape whose face remained neutral but a slight bead of sweat could be seen on his forehead.

"There is no need to make accusations." Dumbledore said, the underlying tone in his voice suggested that there would be consequences if Tony did otherwise.

"These aren't accusations, their facts. Pick up a dictionary once in a while to learn the difference. You are Albus Dumbledore: Chief Goat Fucker and Supreme Mug Fuck of a group of Old men. You are also the leader of the now defunct order of the flaming chickens."

Now even Dumbledore's wand was pointed at Tony along with Snape's and Karkaroff's. It seemed that Tony had hit a nerve.

"How do you know these facts? Where did you get that information?" Dumbledore was panicking, Tony could clearly see that.

"I have friends in high places." In the case of Thor that was probably true physically as well.

"I must insist that you tell me or else there will be severe consequences."

"Such as?" Tony queried mockingly. "I know the rules of the tournament, all of you have to let me compete otherwise you are in risk of losing your magic and since I'm a muggle I have no magic to lose."

Dumbledore gave a sigh of defeat though Tony suspected that the Headmaster still had some more plans and tricks under those purple sleeves of his. "Very well Mr Stark, please go to the side chamber while I converse with my colleagues." Dumbledore turned around to face the barrage of questions which hit him like cannon balls.

Tony went through the door and found himself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. He had almost forgotten that wizarding portraits could move and talk. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him. The faces in the portraits turned to look at him as he entered. He saw a wizened witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a wizard with a walrus moustache. The wizened witch started whispering in his ear.

Four people were grouped around the fire, which was weird as Tony clearly recalled Fury telling him that there were only supposed to be three champions, excluding Tony himself of course. The group was comprised of three males and one female.

The female was wearing a blue uniform, judging by the girls who were also wearing the uniform outside he guessed that she was the champion from Beauxbatons. She had amazing silvery blonde hair and a smooth petite face with hazel eyes. If Tony was anyone else he would have been begging the girl to go out with him, maybe even marry him. As it happens, Tony already had a girlfriend waiting for him back home, and she was definitely a lot more beautiful than this knock off.

One of the males seemed to be slightly muscular but not overly so. He was dressed in what Tony presumed was his school uniform as the Durmstrang delegates were all wearing the same outfit as well. The uniform seemed fairly plain as it was only a brown sweatshirt with three buttons running down from the students left shoulder. His trousers were just as plain but with the colour black and seemed as if they would fall off at any time if the bagyness was anything to go by. His expression however was of someone who liked to keep things organised and had a very strict way to live his life.

One of the other males who looked to be around the age of Tony was wearing the standard Hogwarts uniform with Hufflepuff colours. Tony could have sworn that this guy was in a movie, his face seemed so familiar. Wait he was getting the name of the movie now, yes it had something to do with sparkly animals. What kind of animals are sparkly? Wait, it was sparkly v-

"And that's how I took down the basilisk." Oh yes, Tony forgot about the last person. He seemed to be the youngest here, probably around the age of fourteen to fifteen. He had messy red hair and hazel eyes. He seemed to be vaguely familiar to Tony, as if he had met him somewhere before. His voice spoke of arrogance and judging by the way in which the other three champions were looking at him with admiration Tony suspected that no one had ever given him any reason to act otherwise.

"Bloody hell mate, I heard about it from Ron but hearing it from you makes it sound a lot more realistic." The older British wizard said in an awed voice. Oh his voice was so familiar, where was it from?

"I must admit that I am seriously beginning to doubt veather or not I vill be able to vin this tournament." The Russian said in a neutral voice though even Tony could detect the envy and jealousy in it.

"I ope that I vill never av too face a basilisk. You must ave been so brave." The French witch said, she was batting her eye lashes at the younger British wizard and the kid was soaking in every minute of it. _Oh great,_thought Tony. _Another French accent._

"Well, it comes with being the-" The kid started in a failed attempt at modesty.

"Hey, who are you?" The older British wizard asked Tony, finally managing to turn his eyes away from the kid. Honestly, they were acting as if he was the second coming of Jesus.

"Anthony Stark, The Second." Tony gave a small bow. The younger British wizard was frowning, he had heard the name somewhere before, his mother had mentioned him once in passing probably.

"Do zey want us back in ze hall." Okay, that accent was really starting to get on Tony's nerves, what was so hard about saying w's?

Before Tony could think of a witty retort he heard a shuffling of feet behind him. He turned around to see everyone that he had seen in the last room minus Snape and Mcgonagall. It seemed that Ludo had a habit of always being the first person to say something in the room.

"Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fifth Triwizard champion, Anthony Stark, a muggle."

Okay, that was weird. There were only supposed to be four champions counting Tony himself. He suspected that the extra champion was most likely the kid with the red hair.

Karkaroff and Maxime were looking miffed that Bagman was not upset at all about a muggle being in a tournament which was clearly for wizards. Dumbledore was watching the scene impassively and Crouch seemed to look tired and detached from it all. That was strange, from the file that Tony had read Crouch had been quite a hard-ass back in the day. It seemed that old age had mellowed him out a little, he hadn't even said a word when they were questioning Tony!

"Oh come on Mr Bagman," The red haired kid said obnoxiously. "What school is he really from. And how come your letting him come in, I mean I can understand why I'm allowed to bend the rules but what about this kid here." Oh he should not have called him kid.

"You're calling me a kid? Have you looked at yourself you ginger haired weasel?" Tony was actually quite proud of that insult. It was a funny, clever, witty and clean joke. You don't get many insult with all four of those attributes these days.

The kid's face turned as red as his hair, either from embarrassment or anger Tony didn't know but he guessed it was a little bit of both.

Dumbledore gave a warning glare to Tony before turning back to the ginger haired kid. "It is very true my boy, this young man here is a muggle and has breached the castles defences and has forced himself into the tournament."

"Forced is such an ugly word." Tony said. "I like to call it...slipped. I slipped my way into the tournament."

"Why is e even allowed to compete." The French champion asked, indignant.

"We will talk about that later. For now..." It was a good thing that Stark's had a habit of multi tasking otherwise Tony would have been unaware as to the nature of the next trial. The French accents had reminded him about his trip to France with Daphne during a school trip and he was starting to think back on it while the Judges droned on about facing the unknown or something like that.

* * *

><p>"Come on Daph, you know I'm not into this type of mushy stuff." Tony protested as Daphne dragged his arm towards the railing of the bridge.<p>

"You will do it and you will like it." Daphne scolded him with her trademark Ice Queen look but this time Tony refused to be cowed by it.

"But I'm a Stark. What if someone sees my name here?"

"Then they'll think that for an arrogant rich boy you're quite the romantic." Daphne retorted as she stood there with the padlock with their names scratched on in her hands.

"But really? The bridge of love?"

Daphne gave an exasperated sigh. "It's supposed to represent eternal love. You're supposed to lock the padlock on the bridge and throw the key into the river. But...if you think that our love isn't eternal..." Daphne turned away from Tony, smirking slightly knowing that her ruse would work.

"Daph..." Tony was pulling at the collar of his shirt. "Well, okay, if you want to do it then it's okay with-" Before he could finish his sentence he was enveloped by a blonde haired beauty in a mixture between a kiss and a hug.

"Thanks Tony. This means a lot to me."

They both locked the padlock on the iron gate of the bridge and threw they key and it's spare into the river. It was funny that a padlock could stay on that bridge forever with their names on. It would survive the test of time, pass all obstacles and remain the same. If a small metal object could do that then so could Tony and Daphne.

"You know...Beuxabatons is only a ten minute walk from here. I have some stink bombs in my bag." Tony said with a grin.

"And I've got some fireworks in mine." Daphne said with a smirk of her own.

"Race you?" Tony asked.

"Hmm, let me think about it." She ran past Tony to the French Magical School leaving Tony indignant.

"Hey!" Tony ran after Daphne. "No fair!"

* * *

><p>"So I presume from your silence that you know exactly what you have to do?" Dumbledore asked Tony.<p>

"What-oh yeah, defeat a dragon, take it's egg, be back home in time for dinner."

"Well I think that's all for today, Mr Stark please stay behind as to you my boy, your parents will want to speak with you." He nodded towards the ginger haired kid.

A man and woman who Tony hadn't seen-no-Harry hadn't seen in ten years appeared in the doorway. As soon as they spotted the kid with the ginger hair they ran towards him.

Starks were trained to show no outward signs of vulnerable emotion, instead they bottled it up and released it in private so that their reputation wasn't ruined or if they were viewed as weak. That was why when Tony saw the parents of Harry Potter only his insides went cold and not his outsides.

"Aha, that's my boy. Managed to get yourself into the tournament did you? I knew you had it in you. Just wait and watch, you're going to be the youngest Triwizard champion ever Jimmy."

"Thanks dad. It'll be a piece of cake."

Lily just shook her head smiling and crying a little. "Your brother would have been proud of you." James and Jimmy both gave disgusted looks but this escaped Lily's attention. "He would have been able to join the tournament himself now, wouldn't he?" She asked more to herself than anyone else.

"I-I need to go. Whatever you want to talk to me about Dumbledore it can wait." Tony walked out of the room with a confident stride. Harry walked out with tears in his eyes.

Tony walked through the halls of Hogwarts to no particular destination with a neutral look on his face. Nearly all the corridors were empty, it was eerily quiet, not a single sound. His designer trainers echoed against the cold hard floor of the castle in a steady pattern.

Harry walked through the halls of his mind, observing the chaos that was going on. Harry didn't know what to feel, it seemed that mu-Lily now cared about Harry a little. It made Harry think that maybe Tony wasn't doing the right thing, maybe taking away everyone's magic was a tad too-

Just then Tony took over when he heard two voices.

"Come on Astrid, all that money just sitting in your vault and your not allowed to use it. Can't you just take a little bit out." Two blonde boys around Jimmy's age came around the corner, nearly crashing into Tony. Tony's blood boiled as he struggled to contain his anger while maintaining his calm demeanour. This couldn't be the same Astrid, could it?

"Hello, Anthony Stark The Second. Who might you be?" Tony held out his hand for one of the boys to shake. The one on the left did so but with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"This is my friend Draco Malfoy," The boy who was shaking Tony's hand said. "And I am Astrid Greengrass sole heir to the Greengrass family and fortu-"

Tony's muscles took over as he twisted Astrid's arm and got him against the wall. His brain exploded in anger as he started taking punches at Astrid, not even giving the boy a chance to defend himself. Tony felt something crack under his fist, it seemed that he had broken Astrid's nose. Well tough luck for him. Tony continued his barrage of furious punches with his fists of fury while Malfoy stood there and watched his friend get defeated without a wand.

**AN: Yea, yeah. I know I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry about that but I had some school stuff that I had to catch up on. I'm okay now and the next update will be mid February. There will be a flashback to Tony's time in university for every chapter in which Daphne is not present. The flashbacks will be in reverse chronological order.**

**Remember to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

It was weird how emotions worked sometimes. When Harry was sent to the Dursleys' he felt rage towards the Potter family, rage that he thought he would harbor for the rest of his life. But it seemed that it only took a decade for the anger to completely disappear because when he saw his previous family he felt no anger, no hatred, not even any annoyance. He did however feel grateful, if they had never sent him to the Dursleys' he would never have met his parents. So all in all no anger towards James and Lily.

There was however furious anger when Tony laid his eyes on Astrid Greengrass, the "Sole heir to the Greengrass Family and Fortune". Unlike the hatred for James and Lily this anger hadn't had time to cool down so it was unfortunate for Astrid that he had crossed paths with the Stark heir only months after Tony had been told of what had happened.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER! I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR BODY AND FEED IT TO THE DOGS!" Tony had no idea what dogs he was talking about but it sounded good. Every exclamation was accompanied with half a dozen rounds of punches to the face of Astrid Greengrass while Malfoy fumbled for his wand from his robes. He had no control over his body, he didn't _want_ control over his body. This boy deserved Tony's anger, he deserved the pain he was receiving, he deserved every bad thing that happened and will happen in his life.

Tony could hear Harry asking him to stop, begging him to stop but he pushed him away. Harry was insignificant, Harry was a boy who craved the attention his brother received, Harry was a naive child who believed that one day his parents would care for him. Tony was so much more, he was a man who had everything in life, he had loving parents, a girl who loved him, an empire which would one day be his and-

"_Stupefy_" Tony crumpled to the ground while Harry smirked in victory.

* * *

><p>The University of Young Genii had one of the biggest libraries on the planet, it had to be if it was going to feed the minds of the next generation of genii. There were millions of books which could be useful to any student wishing to revise for their exams and get a good grade.<p>

Not everyone in the library however was hoping to get a head start on their exams. There were three friends huddled around a table with a large A3 piece of paper on it. The A3 paper in question was a blueprint of the school showing all the rooms that were hidden from the students and only accessible by teachers.

"Now then, Reed if you position yourself at Area A at 0900 hours," Tony pointed at an area of the map with a ruler. "And wait for my signal to distract the guard then Pete and I can move to Area B." Tony pointed to another area of the map. " While I distract the second guard Pete will move into the Target area and retrieve the package. We'll all rendezvous back here at 1300 hours. Any questions?"

Pete and Reed both shook their heads. They were ready for the mission.

"Good because I have one. How on Earth did you forget your web shooter?" Tony asked Peter in annoyance while Peter smiled sheepishly.

"Well you see Tony-"

"It's like me losing my Arc Reactor!" Tony would never want to be parted with his Arc Reactor, it was a gift from his dad that he cherished. There was of course the fact that he would quite literally die if he was separated from it but that was a minor detail. "What were you even doing in the restricted floor?"

At this Reed gave a grin.

"Oh, come on Reed. Don't tell him." Pete asked with a whine in his voice when he saw the glint in Reed's eyes.

"Don't tell me what?" Tony asked, looking at Pete.

"That he was with Gwen Stacy." Pete hung his head in embarrassment while Tony gave a devilish grin. "Now we're even." Frank said to Pete.

"Took you long enough!" Tony yelled in delight at his friends triumph.

"Shhhhh" The librarian, a woman by the name of Mrs Blake stuck her head out of the side of a shelf and hushed Tony and his two friends. The three of them quieted down until Mrs Blake had passed. Tony faced Pete.

"I am sooo going to show her those pictures of you as a baby." Tony and Reed both gave a laugh.

"You don't have any pictures of me as a baby." Pete said, worrying slightly.

"Your Aunt May e-mailed me some and they're on my computer now." Peter paled after hearing this and immediately ran out of the library to find his girlfriend and try and convince her that his friend Tony was a complete liar.

"You actually have pictures of Pete as a baby on your computer?" Reed asked, smiling at his friends' behavior.

Tony shook his head. "No, but I do have Photoshop on it." Both Tony and Frank laughed.

"Well I'm going to go and see Susan." Reed said to Tony.

"OK, I'm going to go over to the W section." Tony said.

"Why?" Reed asked.

"No. W." Tony said with a grin before heading towards the W section of the library and leaving a bemused Reed behind.

When Tony reached the W section of the library he saw two individuals talking. One was the Dean's personal assistant: Mr Andrews. He wasn't particularly fond of Tony. The other was the person who was in possession of Tony's heart, the person who Tony would die for a hundred times over, the person who- well, you get the point, it was Daphne Greengrass.

Tony saw Daphne hand an envelope to Mr Andrews marked with "Three-Thousand Dollars: Daphne Greengrass" who in return gave a nod to Daphne before turning and spotting Tony.

"Stark." Mr Andrews said in greeting, gritting his teeth.

"Andy, how's it going? Are you collecting donations for the School Ball?" Tony asked, indicating the envelope which was in Andrews' right hand.

"We don't have Balls." Andrews said, getting annoyed.

"I honestly have no response to that." Tony forced himself not to laugh out loud, that would ruin the effect. Daphne was having a harder struggle, she had her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling. She-unlike her boyfriend-was not too defiant or rebellious to their teachers though she did stand up to them if she thought they were being too unfair.

"Stark, if you weren't Anthony Stark's son-" Andrews started.

"Yeah, yeah. If I weren't the son of Anthony Stark then you would have me kicked out of here before I could say Andy's on his period."

Andy's face turned to a shade of purple which gave Tony memories of Harry's days with Vernon Dursley when the man would turn into a giant purple rage monster at the stupidest of things. Basically a purple version of Hulk.

Before Andrews did something that he would regret Daphne stepped in. That was one of the things which Tony loved about Daphne, she always gave him enough time to rile someone up before she would step in and calm things down. That way Tony gets to make fun of people and not get into trouble.

"Hi Tony. Andy-I mean Mr Andrews was just collecting the money for the visit to France. Have you gave your money in?"

Tony raised his eyebrows at this, a sign to Daphne that he hadn't even known about the trip to France and if Andy was in charge of it then she had a pretty good idea of why. Andy was turning purple again when he realized that Stark would now have to come along, tolerating Stark at school was bad enough, how was he going to control him in France?

"How much was it again?" Tony said, giving off the impression that he already knew about the trip even though all three occupants of the W section were fully aware that he didn't.

Daphne, seeing that Tony had the situation in hand, reached for a book and opened it up to start reading.

Andy gave a smirk. "Three-Thousand Dollars. The deadline is in..." He looked at his wristwatch. "Five minutes." Of course the deadline was actually in two hours but he had been told that he could bluff with the best of them.

Tony reached into the pockets of his aviators jacket. Andy just boggled at him, surely he didn't carry around that much money with him, did he?

It seemed that he did as he procured a fat wad of cash from one of his inside pockets. Andy could clearly see that they were all One-Hundred Dollar bills as Tony flicked through them getting the right amount of cash.

"Here's Ten-Thousand." He handed over the money to a confused looking Andy. Tony answered the unasked question. "I'm paying for Reed Richards and Peter Parker as well."

Andy nodded, slightly embarrassed as he walked away, before he made the corner however he realized something and looked back.

"What about the last One-Thousand?" Tony gave him a cheeky grin.

"Buy yourself something nice." Once again Andy turned Vernon purple and walked away muttering about spoiled brats.

Tony turned to Daphne. "Ahhh. Alone at last."

He expected a witty retort or their usual bantering but instead it seemed that Daphne was too busy reading a book since her face was behind it as she sat cross legged and leaned against one of the bookcases. She was reading _Witches and Wizards: Mythical Tale or Birth Deficiency?_ He inwardly snorted at the title, the latter was probably more suitable to the Wizarding World.

Hmmm, Daphne had been awfully quiet. Normally by now she would have said something, commented on him paying for his friends, berated him for carrying so much money around or something like that. He sat down in front of her crossed legged as well. She didn't seem to notice. That was weird, she always seemed to notice everything right down to what color shoes you were wearing two weeks ago.

Tony put his hand on the top of the book and gently lowered it. He was met with no resistance which was weird because if there was one word to sum up Daphne it would be Resistant. He expected to be met with the angry face of Daphne Greengrass for interrupting her reading but instead was faced with the image of an angel crying.

"Daphne?" Tony leaned against the book case with Daphne and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Daph, what's wrong?"

Tony had never seen her so sad before, she had always had a tendency to hide her emotions and create a mental wall around her hence her Ice Queen persona. That had of course all changed when they started dating but now she just seemed... broken.

Daphne mumbled something as she buried her head in Tony's chest.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." Tony said apologetically trying to get Daphne to open up a bit more.

Daphne lifted her head up from Tony's shoulder, Tony could see the tears running down her cheeks, she was trying to hold them in but was so far failing.

"I-it's nothing." Daphne stuttered trying to regain her composure but with tears all over her face it wasn't very convincing.

"Of course it's something." Tony said gently, using a voice which he reserved only for her. "I know that we've only been dating for a few weeks but you know that you can tell me anything right?"

"I-I-I-" Daphne tried to get the words out but failed and instead pushed her head into Tony's chest once again.

"Shhhh." Tony comforted her. "Just take a minute to breathe and then tell me what happened." Whoever had reduced Daphne to this state would pay. He would make sure of it.

After a couple of minutes Daphne was able to regain her composure but was still breathing a bit heavily. Tony and Daphne both leaned against the bookcase heavily as they started to converse.

"I was just reading through this book," She indicated _Wizard and Witches: Mythical Tale or Birth Deficiency. _"And I guess it just bought up memories." Tony looked sympathetic. "I never told you about my family did I?" Daphne asked, looking slightly guilty.

Tony shook his head. "No and I never asked so don't go feeling guilty, it doesn't suit you."

Daphne gave a smile at her boyfriend. He always knew the right things to say...well most of the time. "Regardless, you told me about your childhood, it's only fair that I tell you about mine. As you know, I'm a squib." Tony nodded. "The thing is, I wasn't always a squib. I used to have magic."

Tony gawked at her. His girlfriend had magic, the very thing he despised above all else. What was he going to do? He would never be able to look at her the- Wait a minute, she _used _to have magic?

"Used to?" Tony asked.

"There was a Ritual." Tony blanched, from what little he could remember from Harry's time at the Potters he distinctly recalled Rituals were the most painful type of magic, grown men would turn down hundreds of galleons if they had to go through a Ritual, some would prefer death.

"What happened?"

Daphne looked off into the distance, as if remembering another time.

"When I was born my parents were disappointed. They wanted a male to carry on the Greengrass name. I was never abused like you were though." It was Daphne's turn to send a sympathetic look to Tony. "When I turned ten, everything changed."

"Wow, that sounds ominous." Tony commented. Some would say that he was being insensitive making jokes but it was his method of cheering people up.

Daphne gave him a smile. "Astrid Greengrass was born." Ah, so he had a future Brother-In-Law? Tony shook his head, where the hell did that thought come from? "My parents were wondering why my brother hadn't performed any accidental magic. They took him to a Healer. It turned out that he was a squib. The Healers said it was a result of too much inbreeding." She gave snort of laughter.

"But I thought you were the squib." Tony said, clearly confused.

"When we got home my parents were furious, they blamed me for Astrid being a squib. They said I'd gotten all the magic that he was supposed to get even though I had barely any at all. I'd only done accidental magic once, by the age of ten a child is supposed to have done it at least once every month since the age of six."

Tony didn't actually know that, then again he hadn't been around to witness his brothers magic.

"And I'm guessing that's where the ritual came in?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah. They transferred my magic, what little I had, to Astrid. The pain...the pain was unbearable, it's like a thousand Cruciatus Curses, I don't know how long I was there for, but I know that I'd been crying the whole time. My brother was just laughing, I know he was only a little kid but..." A few tears started to leak from her eyes. Tony wiped them away.

"It's okay." Tony said soothingly holding Daphne's head in his hands. "They're gone now. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

"Th-thanks Tony. That's when my parents started to abuse me, lock me in my room without food and use the Cruciatus Curse on me." Tony clenched his fists, he tried to calm himself down, there was no one near for him to take his anger out on. "They even taught my brother to use the Cruciatus Curse."

"You know I'm going to kill them right?" Tony asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And to him it was.

Daphne looked up at him. "I-I can't really say I care for them all that much."

Tony gave a smile. "Good, because now it's time to talk about less depressing matters." Daphne was grateful for the subject change. "Did you know that Pete and Gwen are finally dating?"

Daphne grinned. "Yeah, she told me this morning when I caught her with Peter on the Restricted floor." The two had been embarrassed that they were caught but were glad that it was only a friend and not a teacher.

"Oh, what were they doing there?" Tony wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Daphne got the hint.

"They were doing this." Daphne leaned in close to Tony, he could smell her perfume, it was the smell of fresh Daphnes (The flower), their lips were about to meet when...

* * *

><p>"<em>Rennervate.<em>" An old voice said, causing Tony to stir in the chair that he was slumped against.

Tony was immediately aware of his surroundings, in front of him on the other side of the mahogany desk was Albus Dumbledore. Tony presumed that he was in Dumbledore office judging by the...eccentric items on the shelves such as a purple sock or a puppet of a goat. Another give away was also the the phoenix on the perch to Dumbledore's right hand side.

"Seriously, you had to wake me up at that exact moment?" Tony asked, annoyed. "Couldn't you wait just a few more seconds?"

"Good dream?" Dumbledore asked, curious.

"None of your business. Now tell me why you stunned me and brought me here." Tony demanded. Fury was going to be furious, he hadn't even been here for a day and already the mission was starting to fall apart.

"I stunned you because you were assaulting one of my students." Dumbledore said in a steely voice. No one harmed his students, they were _his_, they belonged to _him_.

"He deserved it." No he didn't, he deserved a lot more.

"Might I remind you that you are a guest in this castle. You have now put me into a difficult position, I am duty-bound to inform the Ministry and I'm sure you don't want them looking too closely into whatever game you are playing." This was a side of Dumbledore that he let only his enemies see, the side which had brought the downfall of Grindelwald, the side which fought Voldemort.

"But you're not going to, are you? Otherwise you would have told them already. What are you up to Dumbledore?" Tony challenged.

Dumbledore gave a smile, not his usual grandfatherly smile but his superiority smile. "You are right to assume that I want something. I want knowledge. I want to know exactly why you came here and what your intentions are."

Tony gave the old man a bemused smile. "Don't ask for much, do you? What makes you think that I'll tell the truth."

"This." Dumbledore nudged a stack of parchment off his desk to reveal a triangular vial containing a colorless liquid.

"No, thanks, I'm not all too thirsty." Tony said.

"This is not water, it is Veritaserum, one vial will allow any question to be asked to the consumer of the potion. The consumer will be forced to answer the question truthfully."

"I'm not taking it." Tony said immediately. A lie test he could easily cheat, a Truth Potion, not quite there yet.

"Ahhh, but you have no choice. I suspect that you have some business here and you won't be able to complete it if you're being tried by the ministry." This was what he, Dumbledore, was best at. Manipulating situations to suit his needs and wants. Life was like a chess board, you just needed to know the right pieces to move.

Tony kept his boyish grin on the outside but inside he was fuming. The man was ruining his life again! Fury was definitely going to be pissed if he revealed any sensitive information.

"I'll take it. I've got nothing to hide." Tony grabbed the vial off Dumbledore's hand before he could react and swallowed it in three gulps. "Could use a little sugar." Tony commented.

Now Dumbledore had to choose his question. Any normal Headmaster would have asked why he had assaulted his student but then again Dumbledore wasn't a normal Headmaster. Dumbledore thought about the question which was most important. He could ask about the rune on his chest or how he found out about the wizarding world but those questions paled in comparison to the question that he wanted to ask the most.

"Are you Harry Potter?" The child looked familiar, he was around the same age that Harry would be now. There was also the fact that the boy in front of him was a Stark, they owned the building in which Harry had supposedly died. Then there was the way in which he had left the The Champions Room when the Potters had entered. It all made perfect sense, he just needed it confirmed.

Tony panicked, the mission would fail, his father would be disappointed in him, Fury would be filled with...well fury. He was going to be forced back into the wizarding wo-

"No. I am Anthony Stark The Second." Tony grinned. It seemed that he truly was a Stark. Harry Potter was dead. Anthony Stark The Second was alive.

Dumbledore slumped his head in defeat. It seemed that he hadn't found Harry after all. Too bad the Veritaserum could only make the consumer answer one question, but he was Dumbledore after all, he still had one more trick up his sleeve.

"Okay, you can go, but remember, should you harm my students again there will be dire consequences."

As threats went that wasn't really much of a good one but it was still a threat. Tony knew that he would have to be more careful, he had let his anger take him over, he needed to control it.

Tony walked towards the door but just as he was about to open it he noticed a mirror to the right propped against the wall. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

Tony instantly recognized the mirror writing. _I show not your face but your hears desire_. It seemed that Dumbledore was even more narcissistic than a Stark if every time he looked into a mirror he thought he was looking at his hearts desire. Some could even call it a hint towards his true sexuality.

Nevertheless Tony decided to get a closer look. The mirror felt magical, as if it had some hidden power. He expected to see someone else in the mirror, something like in Shrek with the headless face.

Instead he just saw himself, a teenage boy in a t-shirt with a hole in it revealing an Arc Reactor.

"I see that you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised." Tony turned around to face Dumbledore who was now currently wearing his grandfatherly smile. _Mirror of Desire?_ He really was a narcissist.

"Yeah. Delights." Tony snorted. "I can now look at myself in the mirror while in the Headmaster's office." Tony said sarcastically. "Oh, joy!"

Tony opened the door and walked out as Dumbledore stared incredulously at The Happiest Man On Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone recommended that I should do a time line as some of you are getting confused, well here it is.<strong>

****1st**November 1991: Harry Potter is born.**

****15th** December 1991: Daphne Greengrass is born**

****25th** April 1994: Astrid Greengrass is born**

****31st** July 1994: James Potter II is born**

**31st October 1995: Voldemort attacks Potter household and Harry is sent to live with the Dursley's**

**1st November 1997: Six year old Harry is adopted by Anthony Stark and become Anthony Stark II or Tony.**

**1st September 2007: Tony goes to the University of young Genii.**

**1st September 2007 to 31st March 2008: Events of first and second movie.**

**31st October 2008: Tony goes to Hogwarts.**


	8. Chapter 8

Daphne Greengrass peered around the corner when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Don't worry Tony, it's gonna be fine. We'll have the Arc Reactor in you in no time at all." Daphne saw that the voice came from a dark man with a large and imposing figure. He was dressed in the standard military uniform and looked perfectly at home in them. Next to him stood Tony, Peter and Frank. All four of them were stood outside the Operating Room.

"How come mom and dad aren't here?" Tony was using a tone of voice which Daphne hadn't heard heard him use before. Fear.

"You're dad is away on Avenger business and your mother is busy taking care of the company."

"Don't worry dude, we'll be here with you 100% of the way." Peter said, his voice slightly down.

"Yeah, what are friends for?" Frank said.

"Thanks guys." Daphne decided that she should just ignore the group and walk past Tony and his friends and act as if she heard nothing. Daphne walked past them and was surprised to notice that Tony didn't as much as say a word to her which she might add was completely unlike him.

"Is something wrong, you didn't even _try_ to ask me out." Daphne questioned Tony, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Tony gave a weak smile. "Well, I didn't want the last memory you have of me to be an arrogant jerk however much it's in my nature."

"Tony, don't talk like that." Rhodey scolded him, rubbing his eyes and complaining about dust in the air.

"Last memory?" Daphne repeated, her voice trembling slightly at the implications.

"There's an 80% chance that this is the last time you'll see me."

As Tony said those words Daphne's head began to spin, she felt dizzy, black spots blurred her vision, she tried to bring her mind and body back under control.

All this didn't go unnoticed by the males in the room, if Daphne's vision wasn't clouded then she could have seen that all four of them had smirks on their faces.

"Why?" Was the only word that Daphne could produce from her mouth, which had suddenly dried up.

Tony held up a circular metal device, one which Daphne had seen on the chest of his father, Anthony Stark I AKA Iron Man. She knew what it did, how it countered the genetic problem in the Stark bodies. It was after all the most talked about subject on this side of the planet. "Because of this. The doctors say that I only have a 20% chance of surviving the operation."

Though Daphne had been claiming for the last half a dozen or so months that she hated the Stark heir she could not help but feel suddenly empty. It was like someone had cut out her stomach.

"W-w-well g-g-good luck." Daphne stuttered.

Tony gave a small nod of response and headed into the Operating Room, followed by Rhodey, Frank and Peter.

Daphne didn't know how long she stood there, perhaps it was only minutes, it could have been hours, but time suddenly seemed distorted, as if she could move neither forwards nor backwards. She thought of all the times Tony had gotten on her nerves, how he annoyed her, teased her, but never did he say or do anything to harm her.

Her train of thought was interrupted when Rhodey, Frank and Peter came out of the room with grim expressions on their faces. Tony was nowhere to be seen.

"Tony...?" Daphne trailed off when Rhodey shook his head.

She ran past him, tears in her eyes. She slammed the doors of the Operating Room open, just in time to see a nurse pull a sheet of cloth over Tony's lifeless body, before leaving with a clipboard in her hand through one of the other doors.

Daphne slowly walked over to Tony's bed, tears streaming down her face. When she reached the bed she steadied herself, wanting to make peace with Tony.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tony, I should have told you how I felt. I was so close to telling you and then you just had to go and get yourself killed, you stupid annoying jerk!" She yelled at him, hoping for a reaction, she received none.

"The truth is-the truth is Tony, I love you." Daphne sighed, feeling a great burden lift from her, as if those words had been weighing her down all these months and just had to be let out.

She stood up to leave, no longer able to be around Tony's corpse when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked back in shock to see Tony giving her a grin of victory.

"Really?" Tony questioned her, his voice full of mirth.

"Tony!" She didn't care that he had tricked her, it had helped her realize her feelings for him after all. Tony pulled Daphne on top of him, both of them laughing.

"CHA-CHING!" Daphne looked back to see Rhodey, Frank and Peter all standing with large smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Tony got out of the bed, revealing Iron Man pajamas as he swept away the duvet. He opened the closet door and took out his usual clothes; a red T-Shirt with a circular hole and blue jeans. He checked the calendar on the wall, November 13th, today's date, was circled. Tony gave a sigh, he truly didn't want to go back to that place as it held too many painful memories but he was on a mission and he was going to see it through to the end. Who knows, maybe he would become an Avenger if he succeeded.<p>

He opened the oak double doors leading out of his suite and made his way to the elevator. When he had reached the ground floor he headed for the revolving glass doors but a voice stopped him.

"Mr Stark, will you not be staying for breakfast today?" Tony turned around to face a bald, dark skinned man in grey suit. The manager of the hotel in Boston that he was currently staying in.

"No, Marion. I'll be gone for a couple of days but I'll be back. And what have I said about calling me Mr Stark? Call me Tony."

Marion smiled and shook his head. "Maybe one of these days sir. If you don't mind me asking, where are you going?"

Tiny gave him a grin. "Back to school."

* * *

><p>Within just half an hour Tony had managed to get himself from Boston to the edges of the Forbidden Forest, curtsey of his Iron Man armour. Today was the day of the first task, Fury had given him a the dates of when each task was so that he had as less interaction with the wizards as possible. He suspected that Fury was afraid that Tony might feel sympathetic for the wizards if he got too close.<p>

He saw the large tent that had been erected in the forest, that was where the champions were supposed to meet. Behind that he could see the edges of magical stands, but couldn't see what the challenge was. None of the challenges had been specified in the file which Fury had given him. Tony took a deep breath, steeling himself to face his brother again. He opened the red flap of the tent and went in.

Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as the last time he saw her, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Harry supposed was his way of showing nerves. Cedric Diggory was pacing up and down, leaving crushed grass where his feet stood. Tony tried to remember where he'd seen him before, something to do with vampires, there was a guy...what was his name?...Edward! Tony tried to remember more but he couldn't so instead he turned his attention to the new Potter heir.

Jimmy Potter however was the worst of the lot, he was–like Fleur–sitting down on a stool except he was in a far worse condition. His knees were banging against each other as his ragged breathing escaped his mouth, the only sound in the tent up until-

"Ahhh! Mr Stark! Come in. Come in. It's time to explain the task to you." Bagman was wearing a set of navy blue robes and looking like some sort of puffed up cartoon character. Homer Simpson if Tony had to say.

"Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too.. . ah, yes... your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Tony had already guessed that the other Champions knew what the task was, why else would they be so quite and look like they were heading to their deaths? He, Tony, was not scared, he had the greatest weapon on Earth at his disposal and was almost guaranteed to win. Sure, maybe he was presuming a bit too much but he had complete faith in his father and his inventions.

He once again diverted his attention towards his former brother, the Boy-Who-Lived didn't look like he was going to live much longer. The boy was far different than the one he had encountered in the side chamber, the braggart was no longer there, only a boy who looked completely out of his league.

Stop it. Tony thought to himself. They're the enemy. Don't sympathize with them.

In no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking. . . . Tony felt as separate from the crowd as though they were a different species, probably because they were. And then - it seemed like about a second later to Tony - Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon – a green one, unfortunately he didn't know the name of any dragon species. The dragon had two bones jutting out of it's neck, giving off the impression of horns. It had the number two around its neck and Tony knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that he had been right: Madame Maxime had told her what was coming.

The same held true for Krum. He pulled out a red dragon, slightly bigger than Fleur's. This dragon had a series of scales running down from it's spine right to the end of it's tale. It would be a pain in the ass-literally- to ride that. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came a blueish-gray dragon with a stub for a nose and a giant horn jutting of it's head, the number one tied around its neck.

Jimmy reached into the bag, his hands shaking, and pulled out the biggest dragon yet. It was double the size of Fleur's dragon and had spike's on it's tale, almost as if it was some sort of mace. The dragon had purple skin and a collar made of bones.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see?"

It seemed that Bagman had forgotten about Tony, it infuriated him to think that they would just ignore him because he didn't have any magic.

"No, I don't. But that's probably because I don't have a dragon to actually _see_." Tony said, his tone filled with just the right level of annoyance.

Bagman huffed a little. "Yes...Well, we were running short on models of dragons so the judges decided which one you will be facing." Tony could tell that that was pure BS. They wanted him to face a certain type of dragon, a dragon that they were sure he could not beat.

"And what dragon will I be facing?" Tony asked.

"The Ukrainian Ironbelly." The rest of the champions gasped recognizing the species of the dragon which guarded Gringotts. "But not to worry, you will be going last since you are..." He trailed off, not quite sure how to finish his sentence.

"A non-magical?" Cedric suggested.

"A little boy?" Fleur added. He's the same age as them for crying out loud!

"A Veakling?" Krum said harshly. _I could take you on with my eyes closed, hands tied behind my back and legs cut off._

"A filthly muggle." Jimmy added, surprising even himself with his harsh words. It seemed that he was back to his normal braggart self, that was good. It meant that Tony would be less likely to feel sorry for him.

"...Disadvantaged." Bagman said, looking slightly uncomfortable at all the hostility in the tent. "Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now...Jimmy...Could I have a quick word? Outside?"

Jimmy looked confused but followed Homer Simpson anyway out of the flap which Tony had come through.

As soon as Bagman left Krum and Fleur turned to face Tony. They glared at him, using him as an outlet for their nervousness. Really? How petty.

"Well." Tony said, breaking the silence. "This is awkward."

The other three champions just glared at him, resentful that a mere muggle was competing in a tournament which was clearly meant for wizards. Tony decided not to comment further. Just when Krum opened his mouth to say something to Tony, most likely an insult, the whistle blew.

As Jimmy walked back into the tent Cedric exited it from the other side, greener than ever. Tony noticed Jimmy open his mouth, as if to say something, but no sound came out as if he were a fish out of water. Out of his depth, Tony corrected himself with a smirk.

Jimmy went to stand beside Fleur and Krum, they didn't talk, their mouths were too dry to converse with each other. Seconds later, they heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Cedric had entered the enclosure and was now face-to face with the living counterpart of his model.

Tony listened vaguely to the commentary, he was starting to drift asleep a little, it was impossible not to due to the commentary that Bagman was giving such as "Oooh, look at that." or "Ouch that was a close one." A pre-schooler could do a better commentary.

Soon Fleur was up and left the tent with her head held high in a false attempt at bravery. The other two champions – Jimmy and Krum – wished her good luck. Tony didn't bother saying any words of encouragement.

Fifteen minutes after Fleur had leaved the tent Krum went up to the tent flap at a brisk pace. His muscles were tensed and his jaw was set in a straight line while his eyes glinted with determination. Tony suspected that he would at least be third, most probably second.

Now Tony was left alone with his brother, someone who he hadn't spoken to in over ten years. It was strange how different they looked, Tony with his slicked back hairstyle and piercing blue eyes and Jimmy with his ruffled up hair and emerald green eyes filled with worry. There was no hint of recognition in his brother's eyes but then again they hadn't seen each other for over a decade.

The announcer called out Jimmy's name. Tony didn't know what made him do it but he whispered to his brother as he walked past. "Good luck." Immediately after the words had left his mouth he felt disgusted with himself. He was supposed to not get emotional, it was vital to the mission.

Jimmy bobbed his head slightly. "Thanks." He whispered hoarsely, his mouth too dry to utter a word more than one syllable long. As Jimmy opened the tent flap he spared a glance back at Tony before proceeding to face the dragon.

For the next fifteen or so minutes Tony thought over what he had said to Jimmy. He hated himself for wishing any luck to any magical being. But he was after all family...No! He wasn't! He had a family! The Potters didn't matter.

Tony was interrupted from his identity crisis when his name was called out to face his dragon. He opened the tent flap just like the previous champions had done and walked into the stadium-like arena.

There were thousands of people in the stands, all wanting to see five school children go up against bloodthirsty animals who would rip them to shreds. The barbarianism of it all disgusted Tony. Speaking of bloodthirsty animals, the dragon that Tony was supposed to be facing was in one of the corners of the arena, a chain around it's neck to stop it from escaping and harming bystanders. The dragon was easily fifty feet, larger than any other living organism that Tony had seen. It's dark black skin would render it virtually invisible at night while it's long tail looked like a coil of rope.

Tony winced slightly, a small shock had coursed through his body starting from his Arc Reactor. It didn't hurt too much but it was slightly uncomfortable, like having an itch that you had to scratch. You see, due to the fact that magic messed up technology it meant that the more magic Tony was around the more weaker he'd feel since Tony's life source was his Arc Reactor. But his Arc Reactor was more resilient to magic than most technological instruments, it would take the magic of the whole world to cause him any serious pain.

"And now here comes our fifth and final champion, Anthony Stark The Second!" Bagman's voice was amplified magically, echoing into the surrounding forest. "The first muggle ever to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament." The wizards and witches in the stands screamed in the stands, some wanted to see a muggle get killed while others wanted to see the fighting style of one.

"All Anthony has to do is reach the golden egg." Tony looked over to the mound of eggs behind the dragon, on top of them all – like a king to a throne – was the golden egg. "The judges will award points based on skill, power and timing. Begin!"

Tony made one step closer to the dragon, immediately – without warning – the dragon opened it's mouth, ready to let loose a jet of searing hot fire.

"Armour up!" Was Tony's only response as a glint of red appeared on his body just before the fire consumed him. Many people in the audience gasped while others booed, disappointed that the battle had been so short.

When the fire cleared away many wizards were shocked to see something still standing. They expected to see the charred remains of a foolish muggle boy who was in over his head. Instead they saw a metallic man with a glowing circular object embedded on it's chest, his face, legs and arms colored silver while the rest of his body was a crimson red. Albus Dumbledore could only sit in his seat and wonder why the boy had lied to him about not having magic, this being that young Mr Stark had summoned was simply astonishing. He had always believed that summoning was only a myth, but here was living breathing proof that it existed. If he could harness this power then it might once and for all stop Lord Voldemort. But where was young Mr Stark?

"Jarvis, are you there?" Tony asked the Stark mainframe which was built into both his and his father's suits.

"_At your service sir._" Jarvis' robotic voice was as clear as crystal in the suit despite the various screams and shouts in the stands. "_May I recommend a level seven Neural Shock to render this airborne lizard unconscious?_"

"Go for it."

The dragon was confused as to where his prey had gone, he was reluctant to chew this new specimen as he had once tasted metal before in the depths of Gringotts and was in no hurry to relive the experience.

Tony raised his arm, aiming straight at the dragon. "My turn." He said. A small projectile ejected out of Tony's forearm and headed straight into it's intended target. The dragon, oblivious to the danger it was in, looked at the object protruding from it's chest, confused as to what it was. It bore no resemblance to the wooden branches that the other four hatchlings had used. Before the dragon could process any more thoughts, streaks of electricity erupted from various points of it's body, the shock causing the beast to crumple to the floor.

Tony looked around. The wizards and witches in the stands were staring at him with their jaws hanging open, bewildered at the scene which had just unfolded. Many were still waiting for Dumbledore to jump out of the judges seat and shout "April Fools". The entire scene had lasted less than a minute, Ludo Bagman hadn't even been given a chance to commentate.

Then to the further shock of the wizarding world, the metal being started to float off the ground. What looked like flames seemed to be coming out of the feet and hands of the metallic humanoid being, stabilizing it. It soared straight for the golden egg at a pace which would put a firebolt to shame. Not even stopping, the being grabbed the egg and landed right in front of the judges tables.

The crowd was silent, not knowing weather to cheer or scream in terror. Albus Dumbledore observed the specimen in front of him, already forming up a plan to harness the power of summoning. If only he could find that damned Stark boy.

As if reading his thoughts Tony transformed saying the words "Armour Down!". The silver and red part of the being seemed to contract into the circular chest piece. What remained was Anthony Stark The Second with a smug grin on his face.

The judges gaped at Tony.

"Oh, come on! What did you think that was? Some sort of weird mythical creature?" Tony laughed at the idea, causing Dumbledore to flinch. "So...What's my score. A ten each?"

The judges, all trying to hold in their questions, showed their disapproval of Tony's cavalier attitude by shooting out the scores from the ends of their wands.

Despite their astonishment at Tony's quick completion of the task all five judges gave him a one.

"What, come on I was easily the best guy out there."

"Well, you see, the problem is that you did not use any magic." Dumbledore replied to Tony's complaint when he saw that none of the other judges would. "Can I assume that that is some sort of tenochlogy which works in Hogwarts?"

Tony fought with himself to keep a straight face. "It's pronounced technology. And yeah, it is. You guys really do need to catch up on the news. Mind if I go?" Tony asked suddenly, eager to get away from his old world.

Dumbledore wasn't going to let him go that easily. "I think it would be a good idea if you met up with all the other champions. The other four have gotten to know each other quite well and I think it would be good if you did the same."

Tony wanted nothing more than to armor up and fly away but he knew that he had to at least appear as if nothing was wrong. He made his way to the medical area of the tent, luckily James and Lily Potter weren't there. Unluckily, Jimmy was. He was sitting on one of the beds, a nasty looking gash on his left shoulder. Tony had to force himself not to wince in sympathy for his ex-brother.

All things sane in the world went out the window when Jimmy opened his mouth when he saw Tony come in. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like Jimmy said, "I'm sorry" that I haven't updated for quite a while, but hey, at least I managed to make my one month deadline.<strong>

**I've been away on work experience (Not sure if you guys have anything like that over in America) and I still have a week to go. Let me tell you guys something, if I ever complain about school again, flame me. Work is just so much...work!**

**This story will only have the same amount of words as Harry Potter and The Philospher's Stone which is 85000 words. I am alraady planning on what stories I am going to do next.  
><strong>

**One story is an Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter crossover, this isn't a wrong boy who lived or a Harry is Artemis, but it is going to be seven stories long, one for each year. I'll estimate that it would take me 3-4 years to finish if I keep each story 85000 words long. The main pairing will be Artemis Fowl II/Daphne Greengrass and I am open to pairings for Harry.  
><strong>

**Another story is Danny Phantom/Teen Titans/Justice League, it is however very different from your usual DP/TT crossover stories. The main pairing for this will be Danny Phantom/Supergirl.  
><strong>

**I am leaning towards the first one as I have quite a detailed plan for it, I of course won't be writing the actual story until I finish this one.  
><strong>

**By the way I changed a few things in the previous chapters, the Arc Reactor is circle just like in The Avengers Movie (I still need to watch it though) and all of my ANs have been removed, I also changed Tony/Harry's adoption scene so it is much more...family based. Tell me what you think.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Tony was half tempted to stick his finger in his ear and give it a swirl just to make sure he hadn't temporarily gone deaf. But he already knew he hadn't, he could still hear the muttering from the crowd, their voices sounding like a hive of bees. But instead of making a complete fool of himself in front of his unsuspecting ex-brother he decided to find out what exactly Jimmy Potter was apologising for. He couldn't possibly know that the young man before him was his old sibling, unless of course Dumbledore had voiced his suspicions to the Potters.

"Sorry for what, Jimbo?" Tony asked, casually mocking the wizard in front of him.

Jimmy gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to reach for his wand. "For calling you a filthy muggle."

"And what bought about this change of heart?" Good, so he didn't suspect anything.

"My mother," Jimmy indicated Lily Potter in a far corner of the tent talking with who he suspected was the mediwitch. "Thought that what I said to you was disrespectful to her parents and wanted me to apologise."

"So it had nothing to do with seeing how I easily defeated that dragon with my armour?" Tony asked, feeling like bragging, not wanting to even remotely think about accepting his apology.

"No." Though Jimmy did eye up his Arc Reactor with caution, scared that the Metal Man might return.

"You sure about that?"

"You know what? I don't have to take this! I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived!" Jimmy quite literally stormed off to go cry to momma.

Tony mentally berated himself. For a second there he actually thought these people knew how to care. They only cared about themselves.

"You had no right to bait him like that." A huffy voice said from behind him.

Tony turned around and had to force himself not to grimace. The girl in front of him was absolutely hideous. Her large teeth seemed twice as big as her mouth, her brown bushy hair seemed to frizz in every direction.

"And you are...?"

"Hermione Granger. But I know who you are, you're Anthony Stark The Second, the illegitimate child of Anthony Stark and Virgina Potts. You think that just because your father's rich you can just go strut in anywhere as if you own the place. This is Hogwarts, we will not be cowed in by a bunch of rich narcissistic and egotistical arses."

It was weird, being scolded by someone who was three years younger than you. Realising that this girl could go on for hours, he decided to nip the problem in the bud.

"Seriously? Is that all you do all day long? Just talking and talking, going yap yap yap." Tony made talking motions with his hand. "And I'm not an ass, I'm also a head, two legs, two arms, a torso and two testicles." Hermione made a face at the last statement. "So next time, quit defending the little jerk and mind your own business."

"Why you-"

"And for the record, yes I can just go strut anywhere because my fathers rich, kind of to do with the fact that my dad owns nearly everything."

Hermione Granger gave Tony a look of pure hatred and stormed out of the tent, barging past a boy with ginger hair who proceeded to follow her out.

Well, Tony had socialized to the best of his ability (Not really), it was time to get out of here before he caught anything. Just as he was leaving the tent a voice called out.

"Mr Stark?"

Damn it, he knew that voice. He turned around, forcing his face to mould itself into the image of perfect confusion.

"Please call me Tony, Mr Stark makes me feel old." _No, no! You're saying all the wrong things, what would dad say?_

"You can help me by telling me why you refused to accept the apology that my son offered you." Lily Potter's voice, while not quite loud, was still enough to attract the attention of a few of the other occupants of the tent.

"Well I could give a whole lot of reasons such as how he's dimwitted, big-headed, not all bright up there but I think I'll say that it's because he didn't really mean his apology."

Tony forced himself to look at her face, trying with all his might to both maintain his cavalier expression while also holding back the memories of Harry's childhood. It was not an easy task, it was like trying to hold back a dam by yourself, knowing that one day it will all come pouring out and you'll be powerless to do anything at all.

"Of course he meant it, why else would he apologise?" Tony found it curious to note that Lily Potter's face was turning the same colour as her hair. Strange, he didn't think that was possible.

"How dumb can you possibly be? He told me himself that it was you who told him to apologise."

"Now you listen here-" Lily Potter began.

"Please, I've already had one lecture today, I don't really want another one."

And with that statement Tony exited the tent and armoured up outside, ready to go home.

But first...He looked over to the castle, he hadn't really had much time to explore it seeing as how his last expedition had been cut short by meeting the Greengrass heir. Castles weren't really his thing, they just felt too old. But this one was an exception, sure the enchantments and everything else would be gone when the magical world was out of the way but it was the sheer size and complexity which intrigued him.

* * *

><p>Against his better judgement Tony had entered the castle though he had not yet armoured down. At the moment he was the only person in the castle, everyone else being outside and still heading back from The First Task. As a child he sometimes used to dream about coming here, in those dreams he wasn't a squib but a wizard, able to levitate items twice as heavy as him and able to cast the disarming spell with ease. He was actually part of the Potter family, but then he would wake up to the harsh reality of his life.<p>

But no more, now he was one the most powerful teenagers on the face of this planet. He no longer had any dreams, he had everything he ever wanted and more. The entire world was his playground and he could play on it to his heart's content.

But just because he no longer had dreams didn't mean that he didn't have nightmares. While Tony could _have_ anything he wanted he couldn't _lose_ anything he didn't want. There would always be that one hidden corner in his mind that he keeps locked up, never letting the rest of the world see what was in there, never even letting himself see.

But as Tony opened a door into one of the classrooms it would be shown.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone else was in here." Tony looked at the figure with his back turned to him. He was approximately the same height as him but seemed to be far more scrawny than him. He still had his back turned to him which should have been Tony's first clue, but sadly he was caught unaware.

"Uh, hello?"

The boy in front of him turned around. "Hello Tony."

No, it couldn't be him. He no longer existed. But there was no denying those green eyes, that raven black hair, that scrawny body. Tony had spent many nights as a child awake to try to figure out how he would have looked if it weren't for that incident ten years ago. He'd gotten many sketches done, compared them with pictures of James and Lily Potter as teenagers, trying to figure out how his old body would have evolved to be a mixture of the two Potters.

The...thing in front of him was the answer.

"Surprised to see me? Don't be. It's been quite a while since you and I have been...face to face." The smirk on the abominations face in front of him was so similar to Tony's yet so different. While Tony's was carefree and arrogant this thing's was dark and malicious. It reminded him of the one Tom Riddle was wearing all those years ago in Jimmy's nursery.

JARVIS' artificial voice came in through his suit, calming him down slightly.

"_Sir, I'm detecting spectral anomalies coming from 7.35 metres in front of you. I believe that the entity attempting to converse with you is what the wizards have categorised as a 'Boggart'. A Boggart is known to take the form of whatever the person in the immediate vicinity fears most."_

"Well not for long, goodbye Harry." Tony raised his arm, a repulsar blast firing up in his palm. A second later a silver light exited from Tony's hand and hit the Boggart full force, causing him to disappear.

His worst nightmare huh? He didn't really put up much of a fight for someone who's haunted his nightmares since he was a child. He wanted to laugh but his throat was too dry to attempt such an action. Tony turned around with the full intention of heading straight home and trying to forget about this incident when he saw that Harry was still there.

"There was no need for that now was there?" Harry said, a bemused expression on his face.

Without even saying a word Tony blasted him again, causing Harry to disappear and appear to his left. Tony blasted him with his repulsars a third time, this time making Harry appear to his right. This went on for quite a while until Tony realised that this was pointless.

"What are you?" Tony tried to maintain the calmness in his voice, trying desperately to not give any indication to this living nightmare that he was afraid of him.

"I'm everything you're not, a Potter, a wizard, a British and so much more. I'm what you could have been." Harry idly twirled his wand in his hand, knowing how much Tony would have wanted it once upon a time.

"Well thank you for that very insightful philosophical lesson. Now it's time to say your prayers." He still had to work on his witty banter, it was no where up to par with his father. "JARVIS, how do we kill this thing?" He realised that maybe he should have asked that before he hit it with a repulsar blast the first time round.

"_The most commonly used method for banishing a Boggart is the spell known as 'Riddikulus' which causes The Boggart to assume a form which is humorous to the caster. A more suitable and permanent method for non magicals would be to laugh._"

"That's a nice toy you've got there. But mine is much more powerful." He stroked his wand with gentle fondness. Tony grimaced, bad choice of words.

"JARVIS, play track number 1539. Volume 50." A loud laugh filled the room, originating from the suit's external speakers. As Harry was consumed by flames he did nothing but smile.

"Until next time Tony, or should I say Harry?"

* * *

><p>As Tony landed on the main entrance of the Stark family residence he armoured down and breathed a heavy sigh. He had no intention of telling anyone, not even his parents about what had taken place in Hogwarts. That was one thing which he was going to keep to himself for the rest of his life. There was no need for the world to see how insecure the great Tony Stark was. His dad would be disappointed in him for being afraid of himself, after all, Starks' are supposed to be without fear.<p>

"_Sir, are you sure you do not want me to inform your father of the events that took place with the spectral anomaly?_"

"No, JARVIS. There's no need for dad to know about my stupid childish fears." Tony replied.

"_But sir-_" JARVIS tried.

"JARVIS," Tony said sternly. "There are some things that people just don't need to know."

"_Affirmative sir._"

After finishing the retina scan the door opened, allowing Tony to go in. For some reason it was dark which was quite weird as both his parents were known for working quite late into the night in the comfort of their home.

"JARVIS, lights please." Tony ordered the AI.

"SURPRISE!" A dozen voices shouted as soon as the lights had been turned on, surprising Tony and nearly making him armour up. He looked around the room, their pas a long banner on one of the walls proclaiming in big red and silver letters 'Happy Birthday Tony' while spread around the room were various members of his friends and family. His mom and dad were standing with Rhodey behind the couch, Daphne was with Reed, Peter, Gwen and Susan and the rest of The Avengers were off to the side with Fury.

Tony had forgotten that today was his birthday which was quite astounding in itself as he had never forgotten before. His weariness from The Boggart melted away when he saw the smiles on everyone's faces, today was a day for celebration, not a day for dwelling on the past, there was no need to think about magic today, for today itself was magical. The day he had been adopted by one of the greatest men on the planet.

"Well don't just stand there, come and open your presents champ." Anthony called over after Tony had finished getting a bearing of his surroundings.

The party lasted well into the night, he received many presents that night. From his mother he received an arc reactor trophy, similar to the one she had given his father. From Reed and Susan he received a miniature remote-controlled space shuttle, capable of going anywhere in America. He was delighted by a gift of a rare species of spider known as The Ladybird spider from Pete and Gwen. Rhodey gifted him with a picture of his parents on a roof in mid kiss with a surprised look on their face as they faced the photographer. The story behind that was quite funny.

The Avenger's gift though was probably the most hilarious. He had been expecting an explosive arrow or dual pistols but what he received was infinitely better. WIth a mischievous look on each of their faces they gave him an eyepatch.

It goes without saying that Nick Fury was not amused. Tony had always wondered why he wore that eyepatch, there were no records of him injuring his eye in any battles, at least not any of the SHIELD records which the Starks' had hacked into. Speaking of Fury it was his turn to give Tony a present though he doubted Fury even had one to offer. Surprisingly, he did.

"What's this?" Tony said, eyeing the envelope, wondering with amusement if Fury had given him a cheque.

"It's your invitation to The Yule Ball." Fury said with he same stoic expression he always wore.

"Whose balls?" Tony asked loudly, causing a few people nearby to snigger into their drinks.

"The Yule Ball," Fury said sternly, forcing himself not to reach for his gun. "Is an event which takes place every December 25th when a Triwizard tournament is held. You are going to attend it." Fury said.

"Wait, hold on." Tony said. "You expect me to spend my christmas with a bunch of wizards who don't even know what electricity is when I could be here enjoying myself with my family and my girlfriend."

"If you want any chance of succeeding in the mission then yes, that is exactly what you're going to do. We need more information and The Second Task isn't until February 24th. SHIELD needs to know how Jimmy Potter managed to get himself into the tournament, they need to know where Tom Riddle is and they need to know if anyone has infiltrated the government. So far you haven't told us anything." Fury said, trying unsuccessfully to intimidate Tony. Seeing that it wasn't working he walked off to talk to Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"He grows on you." Anthony Stark said, seemingly appearing from nowhere. "He may seem like a cold hearted bastard but way deep down-"

"-He's even more of a cold-hearted bastard." Both Tony and Anthony Stark said.

"That's my boy." Anthony said, ruffling Tony's hair, knowing that he hated it. "So, do you want to guess what my present is?" Anthony Stark said, a gleam in his eyes and his hands fidgeting like mad.

"A new Iron Man suit?" Anthony shook his head, smiling. "A car?" Another shake. "My own garage." Another shake of the head. "This is pointless dad," Tony whined. "What did you get?"

Reaching into his pocket Anthony pulled out a small black box, he flipped the lid open to reveal a ring. It was made out of platinum diamond, one of the most expensive metals on the planet and the stone was made out of the same material but was much shinier and colourless. Tony could easily tell that the ring was custom-made, everything the Starks' bought were.

"You do know I'm your son, right?" Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh shut up." Anthony swatted his arm. "It's for your mother," Anthony looked over to Pepper who was animatedly chatting with The Avengers. "Well, she's not your mother yet, but you get my point. You've always wanted for us to get together, now it's time to make that wish come true. Sorry if I steal your thunder with my proposal."

"Go for it dad." Tony encouraged.

His father walked up to the front of the room and produced a microphone from his pocket. What else did he have in there? Talk about deep pockets. Pun intended.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" Normally at this point there would be deafening cheers but as this was a family event there were none of those. "I was originally going to do this on live TV with billions of people watching and lots of pressure on Pepper but I thought 'Hey, this works as well'." By now many of the people in the room were looking around in confusement wondering what was going on. "But let me get to the point," Anthony knelt on one knee in the traditional style of proposing.

"Pepper Potts, I've known you my whole life, you've been with me through thick and thin, now I want to repay you for that kindness. Will you marry me?" Tony's voice clear, calm and confident, the three C's which Anthony had drilled into Tony's head.

"Oh great, it's a chick flick moment." Tony moaned to his friends who gave a small laugh knowing how much Tony hated anything that he classified as a 'Chick Flick Moment'. He'd expected his father to propose in some original way, maybe in his Iron Man suit or something. But no, he had to choose now of all times to be traditional.

"I mean it's OK if you don't. I'd understand, what with my track record, laundry list of character defects-" Ah, there was the originality, though Tony suspected that it wasn't intentional it was still funny. The three C's had went straight out the window.

"Yes." Pepper sais with a smile on her face.

"-And all those times I'm working on my suits must be annoying for- what did you say?" The room erupted into laughter, the sombre mood broken.

"I said yes." Pepper said, giving a small laugh.

"Yes!" Anthony cheered into the sky. "Party at my place!"

"There's already a party at your place Anthony." Rhodey reminded Anthony causing everyone to burst into laughter once again.

* * *

><p>"-and then she storms off like a five year old." Tony finished recounting his tale to Reed and Peter who were also telling him about their adventures.<p>

"So wait a minute here." Peter said. "She goes up to you and then insults you and then acts as if it's you're fault." Tony nodded his head.

"Magicals are stupid." Reed commented.

"But at least you guys got proper fights, all I had to do was shoot a small missile and then bam! I'm done." Tony moaned while his friends patted him on the shoulder.

_This was what life should be like_ Tony thought to himself. Two good friends to help watch your back, lots of family and friends and not having to worry about younger brothers taking the spotlight. Because if there's one thing that Tony loved it was having the spotlight, he liked being the centre of attention, it was in his genes after all. Now he was more famous than Jimmy could ever hope to be, billions of people around the planet knew his name while only thousands knew Jimmy's.

"Tony," Daphne said, apparently finished with her conversation with Susan and Gwen. "I have your gift."

* * *

><p>"He's doing the walk of shame people." Peter announced to the whole room the next morning. Tony's friends had crashed at Anthony's house, probably because they knew what was going to happen the very next morning and wanted to be there.<p>

"Doesn't seem to look very ashamed." Reed jested because indeed Tony couldn't remove the grin from his face though he still wanted to blast his friends into smithereens.

"And there's Daphne." Gwen pointed out as Daphne tried to sneak past her friends.

"She's got the same grin as him." Susan added.

"Guys, this ain't funny." Tony moaned. Of course he had done the same thing with Peter and Frank back in school so it was probably only fair that they got to pay him back for it.

"Not for you maybe but for us it is." Peter said causing everyone bar Tony and Daphne to chortle in laughter.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Tony stated, not wanting his friends to see how red his face had gone.

The bathroom of course was nothing like a normal bathroom, it was five times the size of one you would find in any common household and instead of bathtub there was a jacuzzi. There was an ornate gold edge mirror above the sink which was made out of a rare form of transparent metal which Anthony Stark had picked up in his travels. Tony went over to it washed his face, sighing as the cool water splashed over his face. He looked up into the mirror and had to force himself not to scream. He gave a 180 degrees turn and came face to face with Harry.

Tony didn't care how he managed to follow him here, he didn't care why The Boggart was still alive, all that mattered was getting rid of it. "JARVIS play track 1539 volume 50." Just as before a loud laugh filled the room, this time emerging from Tony's arc reactor. This time however Harry just stood there smiling, no signs of any flames at all.

"_Was there any particular reason for that, sir?_" JARVIS asked, seemingly unaware of The Boggart right in front of Tony.

"JARVIS! It's standing right there! The Boggart's here! How did it follow me? Why isn't it dying?"

Throughout Tony's hysterical laugh The Boggart just stood there, smiling, emitting a feeling of pure evil, symbolizing everything that was wrong with Tony's world. It had to go.

"_Sir, there is nothing there._" JARVIS's voice said, through Tony's chest piece.

"What?" Tony asked, his mind still in turmoil.

"_I have ran a full a spectral analysis and have received no results. I have also done a full scan for an area of 50 metres, there is nothing out of the ordinary, are you feeling well sir?_"

"But he's right! How can you not see him?" Tony exclaimed, dark spots appearing in his visions.

"It's because I don't exist." Harry said, his voice arrogant and malicious.

"But I can see you. What have you done to JARVIS, have you disabled his sensors?"

"He can't see me because I exist in your head." Tony gaped at him. "You're going mad boy." And then he let out a loud laugh making Tony wince and wanting him to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

**AN: Sorry about the long wait guys but I've been busy with school stuff, yeah I know it was the holidays but I had some time to access my school network from home so I could finish some IT stuff.**

**But now I'm back! I don't really like this chapter all that much, I feel that some scenes, especially the ending were rushed. But don't worry, the last few chapters of this story are already planned out and they are going to be awesome. I'd say that this story will have about 20 chapters plus one alternate ending. Tony will either go to the Yule Ball in the next chapter or the one after that. I'll try to get the next chapter out in less than a month.  
><strong>

**In the meanwhile review! And can you guys tell me Voldemort's top 6 most notable Death Eaters, so far I have Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Regulus Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Petigrew but I need a sixth one. It doesn't matter if they're dead.  
><strong>

**If you have any questions please either PM me or review.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Tony landed in an empty cabin, looking around to make sure that no one was near to bear witness to the events that were about to happen. It had been a few hours just after he had woken up in the morning to see his past self, taunting him. To stop himself from freaking out he had told his friends and family that he was going to go for a flight, he had had to put JARVIS on mute so that he didn't blurt out to his father just what had happened to Tony.

Satisfied that there was no around he unmuted JARVIS.

"_Sir I really think that the best course of action to take is to inform your father about-" _JARVIS' artificial voice came through the internal speakers.

"JARVIS, I'm activating protocol 42, though I can't give you orders if it violates my dad's orders, you only tell my dad about my incident only if he asks. Understood?" Tony asked firmly.

"_Yes sir._" If an artificial voice could sound resigned then JARVIS' sure did.

"Do you know how to create a disturbed personality?" A voice asked from behind Tony.

Reacting on impulse Tony turned around and fired a repulsor blast at the general area of the voice. There, where Tony could have sworn nothing stood before was Harry Potter, the side of him that he had been pushing away his whole life. He had sidestepped the repulsor blast and Tony watched as it burned a hole in the oak wood behind him.

"_Sir, there is nothing-_" JARVIS tried to explain but Tony cut him off.

"JARVIS, mute. And Armour Down." Tony ordered his AI as his armour retracted into his Arc Reactor.

"Constant criticism and lack of affection. But then again you already knew that, didn't you? After all, if I know it then you know it." Harry said, leaning against a tree.

"What's your point Potter?" Tony asked, forcing himself to be calm. It occurred to him that maybe he should just ignore Potter but then again he was curious as to what he really thought of himself.

"My point," Harry drawled. "Is that you had plenty of both. All that abuse, all that hatred, festering just below the skin, you didn't really think that it would just magically," at this Harry gave a snort. "Go away? I would have come out sooner or later; the boggart only sped up the process."

"Why do this? You and I are the same person, we both hate magic, we both hate the Potters', we both-" Tony tried to reason with himself.

"WRONG!" Harry shouted, startling Tony. "Though I have your knowledge, I am everything you're not. I have magic, I like the Potters', I hate the Starks', they are nothing but filthy muggles and-"

"YOU ARE NOT REAL!" Tony yelled, angry at Harry's last statement as he ran at him and punched him in the face. To his surprise, he actually felt Harry's jaw but then, he frowned. It seemed that his madness was escalating, he had to control himself. But he couldn't let that insult slide.

"Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra." Harry yelled as Tony dodged the spell. He cursed himself for armouring down. He couldn't suit up unless Harry stopped shooting spells for a few seconds but that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon. For the time being Tony's mind had forgotten that the spells couldn't hurt him seeing as how Harry was just a figment of his imagination.

Instead Tony spotted a door and ran behind it. He opened the door and went in, after which he leaned his back against it to make it stay in place.

He heard Harry shout another spell. "Reducto. Reducto."

This cause a hole to appear in the door and Harry poked his head through it.

"Don't say 'Here's Johnny'." Tony joked, feeling infinitely better as he did.

"_Sir, might I suggest armouring up to face whatever threat you feel is present._" JARVIS said.

"Armour Up." Tony said urgently causing the armour to one again retract from his Arc Reactor and engulfed his body.

He turned to face Harry and smiled inside his suit before he punched him in the torso, sending him flying out of the cabin and into the woods.

Harry landed at the trunk of a tree, blood dripping down from his mouth. Yet he didn't look surprised nor did he look fearful. He just gave a grin and opened his mouth. "See you later." And with he was no longer there, he didn't dissolve into dust or go away in a bright light, one second he was there and the next he was gone. Tony however could tell that he was still in his mind, whispering doubts about his new life, he briefly considered going to see a psychiatrist but decided against it. It would not do to worry his parents, they were about to get married; no need to add any more stress.

* * *

><p>Tony was sat around the table with Daphne and his family, an early Christmas dinner of sorts seeing as how he was about to go off to Hogwarts in about an hour or two so that he could attend the Yule Ball. Hopefully he'd be back by the end of the day and celebrate it with Reed's and Peter's family but he doubted it, knowing his luck he'd get caught up arguing with one of the wizards or witches.<p>

"And then I told him 'Tony, you can't build a nuclear reactor in your room to power your Z Box.' and then he just starts pouting at me like his father does." Pepper finished telling Daphne as they both dissolved into laughter.

"At least mine works sometimes, dad could pout a lifetime and mom wouldn't even budge." Tony pointed out.

"Hey!" Anthony Stark said indignantly. "At least my superhero name actually sounds cool. What did the press call you again?"

Tony mumbled.

"I didn't hear you, can you speak up?" Tony made a mock cupping motion on his ear.

"Iron Teen! I mean, I'm not even a teenager any couldn't I have a cool name like Omega or something? "

"You want to be called Great?" Anthony asked. "And here I thought I was arrogant." He said jokingly.

"And he was 12 you say?" Daphne asked, the females were ignoring the father-son childish argument.

"Same age I built my first nuclear reactor." Anthony said fondly as he ruffled Tony's hair. Tony opened his mouth to complain but Anthony stopped. "Yes I know you don't like it when I do that, why do you think I'm doing it?" Anthony said with a chuckle.

"Dad!" Tony whined.

"Daaaad!" A voice to Tony's left mimicked harshly. He looked at the chair which had previously been empty, only to see Harry Potter sitting there grinning at him. Tony had been seeing Harry quite a lot lately. Sometimes, when he was alone he would talk to him, other times when his family was around he'd just ignore him.

"Do you have any idea how much of a spoiled brat you sound like?" This caused Tony to clench his knife and fork harder and grit his teeth. His family didn't seem to notice Harry nor did they notice Tony's sudden silence so they continued the conversation.

"Do you think Jimmy had Christmas dinners like this? Do you think you could have joined them if you'd been more like me?" Harry said as he walked around the table.

Tony forced his breathing to be calm, forced himself not to imagine what Christmas with the Potters' would be like if he had been magical. He found himself unconsciously comparing Christmas dinner with the Starks' to how he remembered Christmas dinner with the Potters', how they treated Jimmy, what presents they gave, how much they could afford. His mind conveniently left out the part where he wasn't allowed to join in the festivities.

"I really don't get what you see in these muggles." Harry said, standing behind Anthony and Pepper as he put his hand on each of their shoulders. The couple were oblivious to Tony's figment of madness standing behind them and gave no indication of noticing it. "They are ever so weak, so fragile. Even your father, he hides behind his suit of armour when we wizards need no such thing. Weak, all of you muggles are." Harry snarled.

Tony forced himself not to throw his eating utensils at his hallucination; his parents would just think that he had gone crazy. Well…crazier than normal that is. By now the elder Stark had noticed that something was wrong with his son, he had just made a comment about his sexuality and his son hadn't even gave a witty retort. At first he thought that Tony was just looking at Daphne but then on closer inspection he was actually looking at something behind her, what worried him though was that there was nothing behind her.

"And this girl?" Harry said standing behind Daphne. "How low can you stoop? Associating yourself with a squib? Disgusting." Harry said in revulsion. "Sure, you may be a squib but there is no need to further contaminate yourself by being around her." As he touched her hair he continued in a darker voice. "Though I can say there is a certain…visual appeal."

_Get your hands off her before I burn them off_, Tony thought, unable to open his mouth to say it directly to his counterpart without alerting everyone else to his madness. Harry just continued on as if he hadn't heard Tony even though they both shared the same mind.

"But tell me something Tony, was it worth it? Was being with the Starks' worth leaving the Potters'? Was being with Daphne worth losing whatever betrothal contract the Potters' cooked up for you? Was any of it worth it? Answer me!" Harry roared at Tony ferociously.

"YES!" Too late did Tony realise his mistake. He had spoken that sentence for everyone to hear. He knew that to his parents and Daphne he had just randomly shouted something for no reason at all.

"OK, OK, You're gay, I understand." Anthony said mock calmingly. Only then did Tony realise what his father had just asked him before his outburst .

"_So tell me something Tony, even though you're going out with this beautiful young lady here," Anthony indicated Daphne. "Are you still batting for the other team?"_

Oh God, this was embarrassing. His parents and Daphne were looking at him in concern though his mother was also simultaneously giving his father a vicious glare thinking that that comment had gone too far.

"Tony, you OK?" Anthony asked in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Yeah, I just…I think I should be heading to Hogwarts now." Tony said, trying to maintain his voice.

"Awww, is that big bad Iron Teen afraid of little old me?" Harry asked sardonically.

"Really, now?" Anthony looked at the time. "Come on kiddo, you've still go another hour or so." Anthony told his son.

"Early Stark gets the wizards, eh?" Tony forced a weak smile onto his face.

"I'll walk with you to the door." Anthony said.

Tony went over to Daphne and gave her a kiss. "Good luck." She whispered into his ear. He then went over to his mother and gave her a small hug, feeling infinitely better like he always did after one of her hugs.

"A mommas boy are you? Never would have guessed." Harry remarked snidely. Some of the warm feeling from his mother's hug seemed to disappear.

Tony walked in silence with his father by his side to the main door, Harry trailing behind with his broom in one hand. Tony didn't even notice it appear, but what he did notice was the inscription on the edge. Firebolt. It seemed that Harry had the intention of flying with him tonight, he'd have to fly pretty fast to keep up with Tony.

Before Tony could leave through the doors however Anthony put his hand on his shoulder. "Tony, is there something you want to tell me?" Anthony asked, half hoping that his son would tell him and half hoping that he wouldn't so that they didn't have to talk about their…he shuddered, _feelings_.

Tony looked up at his father, knowing that any normal son would tell their parent if they were going through a midlife crisis such as his. But then again this wasn't any normal son, this was the son of Anthony Stark, a man who hid his imminent death from his own son. Starks' didn't talk about feelings, they pushed those feelings down and when they came up…

"Yeah," Tony said. "Are you guys having a June wedding? Becuase if you are then that is so Cliché."

…They pushed them down even further.

* * *

><p>Harry flew with him all the way to Hogwarts, his presence seeming to get stronger the nearer they got. He continued to throw insults at him, at his family even at his life. But Tony ignored all that, instead he focused on one thing.<p>

He'd lied. He had lied to the man who had taken him in, raised him as his own son, gave him the world. He'd lied to his face without even so much as blinking. Sure he had lied to his father before but they were about small things such as if he'd stolen his father's cars or if he'd hacked into SHIELD, never had he lied about something that was actually serious.

What was he becoming?

He looked to his left where Harry was flying on his broomstick; he knew exactly what he was becoming.

He'd thought this mission would be a way to prove that he really was the son of Anthony Stark, that he deserved to wear the Arc Reactor in his chest and that he deserved to be called a Stark. He wasn't a Stark, he couldn't even keep a level head like his father had, a part of him, even if it was an unconscious part, was wishing for his old life back. In that moment, Tony Stark felt disgusted with himself.

But soon the feeling passed as he steeled himself, he would get through this tournament and prove himself worthy to wear his armour, he would show the world that he wasn't weak, that he could fight off any battle that would come his way.

Just like last time he landed at the main gates of Hogwarts, Harry's footsteps hitting the ground. When Tony turned around he noticed that Harry's broomstick was nowhere to be found. He also noticed that he had somehow found the time to change his robes, whereas before he was wearing plain black robes he now wore emerald green ones.

It was then that Tony realised that he had no idea what he was supposed to do here. Was he supposed to dance? Or was he supposed to just show his face and leave? Not for the first time he cursed Fury, that man had been making his family's life hell for quite a few years now.

"Well Tony, no use just standing out here, let's go in." Harry said in his British accent.

He wordlessly followed himself into the castle, refusing to even acknowledge his presence. Instead he spoke to JARVIS.

"You know I always wondered why the magicals thought it would be a good idea to base their school in a _castle_, in _Scotland_, with not form of heating at all other than primitive fires. Hey, do you think that's why they're so cold hearted?

The sound of a rimshot came out of the suit's internal speakers. _Ba-dum-tss_.

"Really JARVIS?" Tony asked, surprised at his Ai's action. Jarvis tended to be more classy when it came to humour, often only making witty retorts.

"_Your father likes me to do it when there is no one around. It makes him think that his jokes are actually funny and not a poor attempt at wordplay._" JARVIS replied. Ah, there was the wit.

"JARVIS, get me a map to the main hall." What kind of idiot thought it would be a good idea to have a ball in the same place that people ate? He was pretty sure that violated several health codes.

"_As you wish sir._" A map of Hogwarts came up on Tony's HUD showing the quickest route to the main hall.

It really amazed him to think that these people had lived with any form of electronics at all; Tony just simply couldn't imagine living like that. Of course that might have something to do with the fact that his heart was powered by an electric device but those were just details.

Still in his Iron Man suit Tony arrived at the doors to the main hall, peering in he was unsurprised by how cramped it looked. What were they expecting; they were attempting to fit three schools into one room. What did surprise him though was that none of them even noticed how uncomfortable they all were. Ignorance really was bliss.

"So, aren't you going to go in Tony boy." Harry said from behind him, nearly startling Tony.

"No, I don't think I will." Tony said defiantly.

"_Sir-_" JARVIS started.

"Talking to yourself are we Stark? Or is it that machine of yours?" Tony turned around to his left where a girl was coming down the stairs. Once again he had to force himself not to wince.

Though she had managed to somehow tame her hair, that little improvement had been entirely overlooked by the hideous shade of her dress. Now, there were some shades of pink that Tony thought were bearable to look at but this one just burnt his eyes. He had no idea what Hermione Granger was thinking when she decided to wear that dress.

"Well doesn't she look ravishing?" Harry asked from beside him.

_No_, Tony thought to himself _She doesn't_.

As he was about to open his mouth at her to retort a witty comeback which he had still not thought of JARVIS informed him of something.

"_Sir, I am reading high levels of time continuum energy from Miss Granger._" This nearly made Tony reel back, they had time travel? But how?

"JARVIS, what are the exact energy readings?" Tony asked his AI ignoring Hermione's questioning look as he had still not replied to her question.

"_It seems sir that Miss Granger has some sort of container which holding approximate 5.65 grams of temporal sands._"

That couldn't be right. Temporal sands had been created by the Starks', they'd been locked away in storage after it had been determined that messing with the space time continuum was too dangerous, even for a Stark.

They'd been locked up for the better part of a century, and as far as he knew no wizard had come into contact with anything Stark related other than…Dumbledore. Of course, he'd come to investigate what had happened to Harry Potter, he must have found out about the sands and had raided the storage unit.

He went up to Granger, ripped the hourglass off her neck and grabbed her by the arms, perhaps using more force than necessary. But these were Stark products that he was talking about, he felt the same feeling he and his father felt when they'd found out that Stark weapons had been used to take out American soldiers. These were _his_ items and they'd been stolen by some bottom feeding wizard.

"Where did you get this?" Tony yelled at her as Granger began to scream like a banshee.

"Now, now Tony. Where have your manners gone? Is that any way to treat a lady?" Harry spoke in his dark voice.

"Answer me!" It was then that Granger wasn't looking at him but something behind him.

"_Sir, there is a potential hostile behind you_." Jarvis informed him.

"Turn around slowly you muggle filth." A hoarse voice said as he turned around. Honestly, were there no other insults in the magical dictionary.

He was met once again with a hideous sight, worse than that of Hermione Granger. Did no one in this world know what make up was? At least use moisturiser for God's sake. In front of him was a woman with untamed raven dark hair and a gaunt face which looked as if it hadn't seen sunlight for years.

"Nice to meet you too." Tony said, as he read the file on Bellatrix Lestrange which JARVIS had brought up. Hmmm, mentally unhinged, Voldemort's second in command, a emeber of the Black family, one of the first female Death Eater's.

"Hello Bella." Tony said in a nonchalant voice, remembering what his dad said about assuming familiarity with someone you didn't know to keep them off balance.

"Isn't the wittle baby filth not scared?" Bellatrix asked pouting in a childish way. All of a sudden her mood changed, causing Tony to think that she might have a split personality. "Now, give me the weapon!" She ordered.

His armour? "What weapon?" He asked, deciding to play it dumb, all the while watching Lestrange climb the stairs towards him.

"Tut tut, Tony. Didn't you know that lying is a sin?" Harry said, ignoring the Death Eater.

"That…thing you're wearing. Severus told me about it. A muggle like you doesn't device such a powerful magical weapon."

What the hell was wrong with these people, did they think that muggles couldn't build something like his armour? It annoyed him to no end.

"You realise that this is muggle right?" Tony asked, cocking his head to one side.

"LIES!" Bellatrix screeched, charging at him. What was wrong with this woman? Was she really that unhinged? Then again it could just be her time of the month.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix yelled. Tony however didn't flinch, he already knew that his armour could deflect every spell that there was. He however forgot one thing.

The reason that the temporal sands project was shut down wasn't due to the lack of results, but it was actually to do with how dangerous it was to tamper with the space time continuum. They discovered that every time someone time travelled it created a rip in the fabric of time, causing time and space to be unstable.

Another factor must also come to play in this situation: Bellatrix Lestrange. Some wizards and witches are under the misconception that since she has been in Azkaban for more than a decade that must mean she is a powerful witch, capable of always hitting her target. That is not the case. Even before she had been sent to prison, her aim had always been off and her incarceration had done nothing to improve that.

That is why it should come as a surprise to most logical minds that despite the odds, despite all logic, despite everything sane in the world, she actually hit her target. It however wasn't the target that she was intending. In all the confusion Tony had forgotten that he was holding the time turner, in fact he was holding it right in front of his Arc Reactor so when the spell went straight at him and he didn't move the green energy went through the time device and hit him in his chest causing him to have a very unusual reaction.

"That's not going to be good, is it Tony?" Harry said, grinning as he observed Tony.

Hermione Granger witnessed Tony Stark, heir to the Stark Empire disappear in a golden light as he yelled out in pain. She was left facing Bellatrix Lestrange, unknown on what she should do next.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office observing the strange map which he had acquired off of Bartuy Crouch Junior. Beofre, when the students were still in school he was amazed to see that there were hundreds of dots, each representing a student in his school. It truly surprised him to see how gifted his four favourite Gryffindors had been.<p>

Now as he studied the map, he observed his lone dot. He was alone in the castle, like he always was every summer. Except, not this summer.

He watched in shock as another dot appeared on the map, one second nothing was there, the next it was. A lone dot, just outside the great hall just stood there. It was labelled Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about not doing that promised second update last month. I got busy with a oneshot. You should check it out. It's a Doctor WhoSupernatural crossover.**

**I have another poll on my profile. This one asking if I should move this story to the Avengers/Harry Potter section. So if you don't find this story in the Iron Man/Harry Potter archive you know where to look. If the story does get moved there then I might tweak the first few chapters since I didn't put my full effort into them.**

**Something that you all might be interested in is that I'm working on a trilogy of sorts. This is one of them, the other one is going to be Artemis Fowl/Harry Potter and the last is going to be Danny Phantom/Justice League/Teen Titans. You don't have to read all of them, they can be read seperately, kind of like the Avenger's movies. The final one, the one that ties up the trilogy won't be written by me, it's actually already out there and I'm pretty sure quite a lot of you have heard of it. A clue as to what it is is found in this chapter.  
><strong>

**How many of you got the 'Here's Johnny reference?"  
><strong>

**One more question, WHo do you think would win in a war between Muggles and Wizards, (Real world muggles, not Marvel). Tell me in the reviews! The more reviews I have the faster I'll update.**

**Remebr! This might get moved to the Harry Potter/Avengers archive, so if you don't find it here, look there or PM me.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

There is not much that could surprise Albus Dumbledore these days. He had seen it all in his lifetime and the only thing that could surprise him nowadays was how many people refused to give him socks for Christmas, they were far more intent on saddling him with a pile of books. Didn't they know that chances are he had read that book already?

But now as he stared at the map on his desk he was surprised once again. Harry Potter, one of his favorite students and the child of the prophecy had somehow apparated himself into Hogwarts. It was impossible, he himself couldn't apparate into Hogwarts without the help of his Phoenix. How had he done it? It could of course have been a burst of accidental magic caused by the unfriendly attitude of his relatives but he doubted it. If it was accidental magic he would have been informed of it just as he had during Harry's third year. As he looked at the map he couldn't help but curse his poor eyesight, the name had begun to blur and morph. He attributed this to his increasing age and ignored it as he headed out the door towards Harry with the map folded in his pocket.

Because of this he didn't witness the name change itself to something else, to Anthony Edward Stark.

* * *

><p>Tony got up from where he was standing, dusting himself off during which he realized that his armor had retracted itself into his Arc Reactor. The first sign that something was wrong was that it was day time, there was no chance that he had been knocked out for the whole night, JARVIS would have shocked him awake if he had been unconscious for more than five minutes.<p>

"JARVIS, what the hell just happened?" Tony asked his AI.

"_Sir, I have been disconnected from the main Stark server and am unable to communicate with the elder Stark._" That wasn't good, that essentially meant that Jarvis had been split up into two parts, one in his suit and the other in the Stark server. Both had the same memories up to the point which the spell had collided with Tony after which they'd been separated.

"JARVIS, incident report." Tony ordered.

"_My communications have been disabled but the majority of my systems are in working condition._" His AI informed him.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" He asked Jarvis in an irritated tone.

"_Sir, you woke up within ten seconds of being unconscious._" That couldn't be right, it was day already, when he had been knocked out it had been night. Something was going on here.

The sound of footsteps interrupted his musings, he turned to the left corridor to witness quite a comical sight.

There was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump himself running as if the dogs of hell were on his feet. He was holding up his robes so that he didn't trip over them which only succeeded in making him seem like a woman running with a gown, you could see his blue wizard hat bob up and down as it struggled to remain on the old man's head.

By the time Dumbledore stopped in front of Tony he was panting. "H-H-H-" Tony at first thought that was just him panting but instead he was trying to form a sentence. That illusion was shattered however when Dumbledore let out one word. "Harry"

Tony's blood ran cold, how could he have figured it out? He'd made sure he was careful, but who was he kidding? This was Albus Dumbledore, an expert in lying and manipulation, of course he'd know when someone was lying being so well versed in the art himself. He decided to play dumb, something which he mused was quite difficult for him.

"Sorry Dumbles, I don't know who you're talking about. Forgotten me already? I'm Tony Stark, handsome child prodigy, son of the slightly less handsome Anthony Stark." Joking always did make him feel calmer.

Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment, looking at it his eyes widened when he saw that Harry Potter had gone and in front of him was in fact Tony Stark as the man had introduced himself.

"I'm sorry." Dumbledore regained his composure, going from a tired old man to a confident leader in the span of a few seconds. "I seem to have mistaken you for one of my students, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." Dumbledore held out his hand for the boy in front of him to shake, all the while sliding his other hand towards his wand and trying to figure out how the person in front of him apparated into Hogwarts.

"Old man say what?" Tony asked in a confused tone. What was going on here? "OK Dumbles, quit playing. What's going on here?"

Tony's eyes widened in realization. He'd been hit by a spell while wielding temporal sands, the combined energy could in theory send him stumbling through the time vortex. Oh yes! He was a time traveler! Beat that dad! His father may have invented the Iron Man armor but he was the first person to travel in time! Or first person from his point of view since time travel was time travel and you couldn't actually say when something happened first due to the fact that everyone involved in the process of time travel would have different chronological viewpoints.

It was times like these that he was glad he was a genius. He just had to confirm his theory.

"What's the year?" Tony asked Dumbledore, bursting with anticipation.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore asked, confused. Was he once again dreaming. He didn't think so, there were no giant socks flying around.

"You heard me old man, the year." Tony asked impatiently, he'd seen this in the movies too many times. Why can people never just say the year?

"1994, but if you have a concussion then might I suggest that-" Dumbledore started but was cut off by Tony.

"Wooohooo! Armour Up JARVIS, give me the coordinates for home, let's surprise dad shall we?" Tony cheered into the air as he armored up. As the red and silver titanium armour encased him Dumbledore watched on in fascination. He had never seen a wizard who could make himself one with metal, he'd never even seen a wizard who knew what metal was. He looked around to see who this Jarvis person might be but spotted no one so instead continued watching the amazing transformation.

But then again, judging by the attire of the boy in front of him it was clear that he did not possess the gift of magic and was instead among the more mundane of the world's population. How he managed to achieve such power was unclear but he was hopeful that he would assist him in the war against Voldemort.

"Mr Stark, Mr Stark." Dumbledore called Tony who just ignored him and proceeded to fly - fly without a broom - out of his sight.

"_Sir, do you think it wise to greet your father now? You might cause a paradox or a looped point in time and space._" JARVIS informed him, sounding only the slightest bit concerned at the catastrophical consequences.

"Come on, JARVIS, live a little." Tony said as he flew across the ocean.

"_Sir, I am a machine I do not 'live'_" You could practically hear the quotation marks in JARVIS's monotone voice.

They arrived on the outskirts of New York where Tony decided to stop for a while. Flying in the suit for prolonged amounts of time always did give him cramps.

"_Sir, I think there is something you should know._" JAARVIS said, his monotone voice for once dripping slightly with sadness but Tony ignored it.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm being reckless and could blow a hole in the fabric of time and space, blah blah blah." Sure he may have been mad at Granger for using the temporal sands, but he was a Stark. It was in their blood to be reckless. What was her excuse?

"_It is not that sir. I have been looking over records of the past few years and have come to a startling conclusion_._" JARVIS said._

"And what's that?" Tony asked.

"_Your parents are dead._"

* * *

><p>Anthony Stark The First led his team through the gates of Hogwarts, his armor on and his face steady. He'd been worried when his son hadn't checked in last night, when JARVIS told him that Tony's armor had been disconnected from the Stark Server then he worried even more. He couldn't even access the visuals from the last few moments when Tony was still connected. Some sort of energy was blocking him from opening the files.<p>

So today, at the crack of dawn in Scotland he and The Avengers, along with Tony's two friends had decided to bring him back, the world wasn't in any danger at the moment, there were no alien invasions or Norse gods attacking the planet. They had a few hours to spare.

"Damn, this is one big castle." Peter, or as he like to call himself, Spiderman, said to the rest of the group. Why the kid insisted on wearing a unitard was beyond him.

"I'd say that with our combined forces we can find Tony in less than an hour." Reed said as he scanned the castle grounds.

He'd been surprised to find out from his son when he'd learned that he had in fact befriended two super heroes. One had the powers of a spider and had developed his own technology which rivaled his own, making Anthony slightly envious. The other had the ability to stretch _any_ part of his body, something else which made him envious.

"Since most of the residents are still asleep I suggest that we find a side entrance and quietly search the castle. That way no one needs to know we were here and we can be in and out with Tony before sunrise." Steve explained his strategy to the rest of the team who all nodded in agreement.

"I've got a better idea, let's go through the front door." Anthony said, kicking the main doors open despite Captain America's protests.

The sound of the doors slamming open echoed throughout the castle for a few seconds but then receded into silence as Anthony and the team walked in.

"OK, now what?" Natasha asked, eyeing the room up for any signs of danger.

"JARVIS, turn external speakers up 50%." Anthony ordered.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked warily, getting ready to cover his ears for the noise that was about to come.

"Announcing ourselves." Anthony said.

"AVENGER BOYS IS IN YOUR HOUSE BITCH! YOU HEAR THAT SHIT? YOU GRUBBY-ASS BITCHES ARE GOIN' DOWN! LIKE WAY DOWN-DEAD DOWN, SO DOWN YOU AIN'T EVEN GONNA KNOW WHICH WAY IS UP! YOUR ASSESS ARE GONNA BE CRYIN' TO YOUR SKANK-ASS MOTHERS," Here Anthony mimicked the voice of a child. "'Oh, Mommy, don't let the bad man hurt us!' FUCK YOU! WE'RE GONNA WHUP YOU'RE MAMMA'S ASS! WHOO-"

Anthony was cut off from his tirade by Natasha slapping him upside the head.

"There we go, one muzzled old man." Clint said. He turned to Anthony. "Not you, him. You were great. I love your speech there, especially with the bitch-ass stuff. Very good, very enlightening." Clint commented.

"Friend Steve, perhaps you can assist me. I did not understand the meaning of some of those words, can you enlighten me?" Thor asked causing Steve to grow awkwardly silent.

"JARVIS, plot me a course to the Great Hall." Tony told his AI, feeling calmer now that he had let his anger out.

* * *

><p>"Now, Ms Lestrange, would you care to tell us how you managed to get past the wards of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked the prisoner tied up in the chair in front of him and the a few members of the staff plus the Gryffindor Golden Boy.<p>

Before Lestrange could respond however the sound of a mans voice echoed through the walls of Hogwarts, screaming profanities at seemingly everything before he was abruptly cut off.

"Someone's not happy." James Potter commented, though he wondered if any of the children in the dormitories had heard anything.

"It seems that we have a guest." Dumbledore said to his group.

"Guests, plural. Not singular." A voice said.

A man, wearing the exact same rune on his chest as Tony Stark walked in, he also possessed a similar armor but whereas the junior Stark's had been red and silver this man's was red and gold. Behind him was some of the strangest assortment of people he'd ever seen.

There was a man wielding a a circular shield painted with the colors of America. He also seemed to be wearing a uniform of sorts, one which matched his shield with the majority of it being blue and a star on the chest.

There was yet another man who was dressed up as a modern day archer, he'd thought that muggles had progressed beyond bows and arrows. It seemed that he was wrong. The man had a stoic look on his face and was wielding his bow expertly.

Behind him was a woman who made his face blush and out of the corner of his eyes he could see that the rest of the male wizards in the room were also blushing, he forced himself to use his occlumency to bring himself back under control. She was adorning a tight fitting black leather suit and had some form of bracelets on her wrist. Tearing his eyes from her figure he turned towards the next member of the group.

There was a blond man dressed in quite a strange manner, he was wearing some form of armor which almost seemed to spark with magic and was wielding a hammer, inscribed on it were words but he was too far away to read them clearly. This man seemed to be the biggest out of the group and had muscles the size of Hagrid's head.

Standing next to him was probably the only man in the entire group who looked normal by muggle standards. But something about him put Dumbledore on edge and even frightened him a little, he forced himself not to run away from this man and spotted a couple of significantly younger members of the group behind the ordinary looking man.

One of them was wearing a blue outfit with small shades of black and had a number four on the left side of his chest. The other one had himself covered head to toe in a red and blue ... something.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked, getting irritated with the amount of people that had broken into his house recently.

"Who are you muggles and how did you get in here?" Snape asked, his wand pointed straight at Anthony.

"Now, there's no reason to-" Steve tried to calm the situation but it was no use as Snape fired a shot at Tony and the room fell into chaos.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Anthony cried out.

* * *

><p>Jimmy tried to run away but was tripped up by Reed who stretched his arm to an impossible length and caused Jimmy to slip. "Watch your step." Reed chuckled.<p>

Jimmy got up and turned to run away but was stopped by an upside down face in front of him. Peter was dangling off the ceiling and jumped in front of Jimmy. When Jimmy raised his wand Peter shot his web shooter at it and caused it to go flying off to the side. Reed stretched out his arms to successfully catch it. He held it in front of Jimmy like a fish to bait but stretched his arms away at the last minute.

"So you're Jimmy Potter huh?" Peter asked. "Do you see the resemblance?" He asked Reed.

Reed looked at him closely. "Not even slightly."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Jimmy asked from where he was webbed to the wall.

"Oh shut up." Peter said as he gave him a right hook causing the boy to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to hurt you." Lily told the woman in front of her.<p>

"Too bad, I do." Natasha said as she shot her energy bracelet oat her which rendered her unconscious. That was relatively easy. Then again she had surmised that Lily Potter was the weakest out of the group besides her son.

* * *

><p>"OK, come on Robin Hood, show me what you got." Sirius Black taunted his opponent. He raised his wand and began "<em>Stup-<em>"

Clint let loose an electric arrow at the animagus in less than a second causing the man to slump to the floor.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to attack him." Steve said to Snape as they circled each other. Snape sneered.<p>

"Only a fool lets the enemy strike first." Snape replied as he fired off a silent stupefy against the enemy. Steve just raised his shield which reflected the spell back towards Snape and rendered him unconscious.

"Looks like I'm too cool to be a fool." Steve said standing over Snape, trying to use some of the slang words he'd heard Anthony use. "Sounds weird." He should might as well stick to words he knew.

* * *

><p>James Potter watched around him as he saw all his friends and colleagues fall, even his son who was at the top of his class in DADA had been dispatched within a few seconds. Why had Snape not informed them of this Death Eater attack, he always knew the man was a slimy git. But they didn't fight like magicals, and they possessed powers that no wizard had ever had. But he knew where the other staff had gone wrong in fighting them, they had been going on the offensive, he needed to defend.<p>

So he turned toward Thor and raised a shield "_Protego_" He cried out as Thor jumped at him with his hammer.

"FOR ASGARD!" His hammer broke through James' shield and caused James to go flying into the wall and make him fall unconscious.

* * *

><p>In the heat of the battle Dumbledore had lost track of the man in the metal armor but he still had his eye on the man that looked just like any other muggle.<p>

"And what do you have to offer me sir? You're teammates seem to possess powers beyond anything I've ever seen. I'd like to see what you can do." Dumbledore said, trying to stall for time as he mentally broke down the wards for Hogwarts so he could make an early escape.

"Trust me, you don't want to see my 'powers'" Bruce made air quotes. "You won't be able to handle them."

That made Dumbledore irritated. This muggle thought himself beyond Dumbledore's power? Nothing was more powerful than him, only Voldemort himself could rival his power. "You realize that I can take you down with just one flick of my hand?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"I could take you down with a flick of my _finger_." Anthony said from behind the headmaster as he flicked his finger at the old man's head and caused him to fall to the floor, knocked out.

* * *

><p>Anthony looked around him, they had managed to take down the group in under a minute something which he was especially proud of. It's not everyday you can say that you defeated a group of meta-humans, that is unless you're Iron Man.<p>

He turned towards the woman in the chair who JARVIS had identified as Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Where's my son?" Anthony asked the mentally unstable woman in front of him

Bellatrix assumed that he was talking about the person that had disappeared in front of her the night before.

"Maybe if you ask nicely." Bellatrix said, putting on a disfigured puppy dog face.

"Eugh." Clint said, reeling away in exaggerated disgust.

"Where's my son, bitch?"

Bellatrix looked murderous, all traces of her puppy dog face gone. It seemed that she really did have a schizophrenic personality, or it was her time of the month Anthony mused. "Only my master calls me that."

"Kinky." Clint commented. He eyed Bellatrix. "Hmmm, maybe if I was drunk." Natasha elbowed him. "What, I said if I was drunk." Clint said, defending himself.

Steve tried to ignore Clint's comments, him and Tony were just far too alike. He wasn't used to how much people joked about things that would have been thought scandalous in his time.

"Friend Anthony, is it time to unleash the Hulk." Thor asked Anthony.

"What's the Huwk? Is it some big scwawy monster you're gonna get to sware me?" Bellatrix asked in annoying voice which mimicked a baby's.

"Well actually, yes." Anthony said grinning. "Bruce do your thing."

Bellatrix turned towards the man who was hunched over, his shirt was starting to rip as was his trousers. The rest of his team mates stepped back slightly, trying not to get in the way of the beast.

In under a minute, where once stood an unassuming man now stood a behemoth, green and muscly all over. The giant roared at Bellatrix and she was forced to look into those teeth and imagine how she might taste to this monster. His breath didn't help much.

For the first time in years the madness parted from her eyes and she began to scream. The Avnegers only looked on, bored, they were used to this reaction whenever they were interrogating people. The sound of a camera flashing however caught their attention. They turned to see Peter holding a camera in his hands.

"What? Not all of us are billionaires. These pictures are worth quite a lot to the Daily Bugle." The Avengers just shook their heads.

"OK, OK. I'll talk." Bellatrix said as she recounted what had happened the night before.

When she had finished Anthony received a call from his house.

"Mr Stark, it's me." Daphne's face came up on his screen. "I just finished hacking into NASA's satellites, I can't find any sign of Tony at all anywhere on the planet. I even modified the satellites to pick up his Arc Reactor but nothing turned up. It's as if he's disappeared off the face of the Earth." It was obvious that she was trying to hold in her tears, even Anthony could see that.

"How's Pepper holding up?" Tony asked, worried about his fiancée. At Daphne's look he knew he wasn't going to get any good news.

"She's still refusing to come out of Tony's room. I don't know what to do. Do you know what's happened to Tony yet."

"I have a working theory." Anthony said as he shut off the conversation.

Steve came up to him with a tired look on his face. "First flying ships, then aliens, now time travel? What's next?"

"I don't think Tony's travelled in time." Anthony said.

"Why do you say that?" Reed asked him.

Anthony took a while to answer as he tried to figure out exactly what happened. It had only ever been a theory of his but his son had gone and proved it.

"I think that the combined energy of the spell, the temporal sands and Tony's Arc Reactor would cause him to-"

"Go through the time vortex and end up in an alternate reality." Bruce finished off, his eyes widening in realization.

**AN: Woah, updated it just on time.  
><strong>

**Here are a few notifications for everyone.  
><strong>

**Heres a working summary for my original book (Title is - Raymond Rider: The Life of a Thief.): Every generation has a hero, a hero who will rise above all others, a hero will face the darkness with his head held high, a hero who will give his life to protect others. This story is not about that hero.  
><strong>

**Here's a summary for my next fanfiction, a Harry Potter/Artemis Fowl crossover (Title is - Something Fowl Come's To Hogwarts.): A muggle, a muggleborn, a half blood and a pure blood walk into Slytherin. The punchline? They all become friends.  
><strong>

**I need three Slytherin males who aren't Malfoy, Crabbe or Goyle and are in Harry's year.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

It was a rare occurrence for him to walk down the sidewalk and for no one to notice him. He didn't want to return to the tower to the pitying looks of his team mates, he never really did like pity. He'd gone out for a walk to clear his head and to vent out a little of his frustration. He'd also began to monologue and rant to himself. Well, not quite to himself.

"You're a real jack ass, you know?" He said, staring up at the sky at whatever deity had taken his son away from him. "You give me a son and then you take him away from me. What a jerk."

To his shock two people carrying a stained glass window of Jesus Christ walked past him. He looked back up at the sky and raised his hands in a calming manner. "I was only joking dude, don't be so serious." He said, giving a small chuckle.

He turned towards where the men with the window had been. That had been a coincidence, nothing else. Rogers may have tried to install in him some Christian beliefs but it had never worked. The man had met two gods and was still a Christian. Anthony had met two gods and was still an Atheist. And Hulk? Well he'd met two gods and had beaten the crap out of both.

But back to the two men and Jesus. They had carried the window into a nearby church and Anthony, having nothing better to do, went inside. The church only held a handful of occupants, none of which seemed to recognize him. He sat down on one of the benches as he tried to clear his head.

His son was trapped in an alternate dimension with almost no chance of getting back. He might have ended up on a world with no humans or on a world with no oxygen or who knows what else. He tried to calm his breathing and looked up at the image of Jesus Christ on a cross on the far wall and took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"God, it's me, Anthony. What up?" He said, trying to calm himself. "I know we don't talk much, mostly because I don't think you exist but I know a lot of girls call out your name because of me." He let out a chuckle and liked to think that if there was a God he was laughing as well. "Holy high five." He said raising his hand.

"But listen up Big G, I know that you don't approve of some of the things I've done," He tried not to think of all the people his weapons had killed. "And God knows how much – I mean you know how much I regret it. But none of that was my son's fault. Just please let him be okay. That's all I ask."

He sat there for a moment in silence before his phone rang, interrupting his silence. "Sorry," He said, looking up at the ceiling. "Got to take this." He answered the call.

"Mr Stark, where are you?" Daphne's voice came from his phone.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Anthony or Ant if you want." He said gently. "I'm at church."

"Okay, AntMan." Daphne said with a hidden smirk and Anthony groaned at the nickname.

"You can cross the threshold of a church?" Steve's voice came from the phone in mock surprise.

"We've got a lock on Tony's coordinates in the time vortex from the moment of his disappearance, it will take some work but we can maybe send him a message." Daphne continued.

"Oh yeah. Well done Daphne. Don't worry, we'll get him back." He grinned as he hung up the phone before he proceeded to walk out the door. Before he left however he stopped and turned once again to the ceiling.

"I'm going to write this off as coincidence, you know that right?"

* * *

><p>There were four men gathered in the living room of Stark mansion though a Stark hadn't resided there for over a year. They were known as Obadiah Stane, Justin Hammer, Raza and Ivan Vanko.<p>

"To the anniversary of the death of Anthony Stark." Raza said as all four of them clinked their glasses.

"Ivan, have you managed to enter the lab yet?" Obadiah asked the Russian man.

"No, the computer refuses to let me in." The man replied with a growl.

"A shame, I would have liked to see what was in there." Justin said tutting and shaking his head which caused him to spot someone.

Someone who they'd all thought dead walked into the room but he looked different. Younger even. He was wearing some form of armor with a glowing white circle on his chest. Tony had retracted his helmet so that his head could be seen.

Many people had commented that he looked like his father, every time he heard that he swelled with pride. Now he used it to his advantage as the villains were confronted with the ghost of their past. How coincidental had it been that he'd arrived on the anniversary of his father's death?

Justin, the idiot that he was walked straight up to Tony. "Hey, I know you, you're dead." Hammer said, his mouth gaping open in shock.

"Yes, I've heard." Tony said, his blood boiling as his helmet covered his face. He pulled his hand back and punched Hammer right in the stomach causing him to smash unconscious into a wall.

Ivan and Raza stood up, their hands reaching for their pistols which they kept in a hidden holster. Obadiah proceed to quietly try and sneak out. Raza and Ivan both fired their guns at Tony but it did no good and they too were soon rendered unconscious by his repulsor blasts. This caused Obadiah to give up his stealth tactic and instead run out. He failed to notice Tony fly up and stop in his path.

"I don't think running will save you." Tony said, his eyes burning with hatred. This was the man who was most likely responsible for killing his father and probably even his mother. Stane fell backwards onto the floor.

"T-Tony, come on. It's me. Obbie, you're not dead which means I did nothing wrong. I was looking out for the company, that's all." The words just fueled Tony's rage as he gave the man a left hook and sent him to the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>This was not good. Not good at all. Even though the date seemed to be 1994 the events that had happened in his timeline were occurring now. Thor had arrived a few months ago; his father had left for Afghanistan around a year ago. Even the movies that had come out in the year 2012 had come out in 1994. By his calculations the invasion would occur in one year and six months, give or take.<p>

But the problem was that his father wasn't alive in this timeline, there was no one to stop the missile which would have destroyed New York. He briefly considered staying until then to help but quickly rethought that. His parents weren't here, they were still back in his universe. And anyway the world needed an Iron Man, not an Iron Boy (Or Omega as he liked to call himself).

Which was why he was in the basement, trying to get JARVIS to integrate himself into the system.

_"It is done sir._" Jarvis said, his voice echoing around the speakers within the room.

"OK JARVIS, open up project 42. When was the last time dad updated it?" He asked.

Project 42 was something which he wasn't really supposed to know about. But then again he'd been learning how to hack ever since he could type. His father had built it as a fail safe program in case anything was to ever happen to him. When it was ready it would create an artificial intelligence of Anthony Stark and download it into an android or something similar.

Anthony Stark had based the designs of the Iron Man suit on a previous project that he had been working on. The original project had been an android which would house the AI of Anthony Stark if anything were to ever happen to him. The problem was however that he had no suitable way to power the android, that is until the Arc Reactor came along.

His father could create an Arc Reactor and an Iron Man suit in less than a few hours with the right tools at his disposal. Tony couldn't even build the suit, he could however create a few androids just as strong as the suit and probably even just as light.

The tricky part was the Arc Reactor. It would take him at least a few days to create but he was confident that he could hash it out.

* * *

><p>It was finally done, after days of living on take away food he'd finally managed to create the perfect android to host his father's AI. He'd even created two more just in case the original were to ever break down. He'd also created a fail safe which dictated that if there were ever any less than two backup androids a new one should be created. Now it was time for just one more thing.<p>

"Jarvis." Tony called.

"_Yes sir?_" JARVIS' voice said over the speakers.

Tony thought long and hard about what he was about to say, he wasn't even sure if it was the right thing to do but he knew that he had to do it. It would do no good for an android to dwell on the past, on a family that he could have had.

"Get the old JARVIS up and running and delete any footage of my being here. If da - the android asks how he's active then have the other JARVIS tell him it was mom." Tony was proud to say that he didn't tear up the tiniest bit. No sir, not one tear. Not one single... Darn it! He wiped away the stray liquid.

"_As you wish sir. I shall have him activated ten days before the invasion occurs._"

Tony just nodded in response and proceeded to leave the place that he had called home for the last ten years.

The first order of business was to find his counterpart in this universe. Since Dumbledore seemed to think that he was Harry Potter for some reason then that meant that the old man had a good idea of where he could be. It was in moments like this that he was happy that his father had done in depth research into magicals.

Every single witch and wizard had something called a magical signature, similar to DNA except they emitted it as a form of background radiation. Since Tony had come into contact with Dumbledore in his suit then he had an active sample of Dumbledore's signature and could track him down using it.

* * *

><p>Well, this wasn't what he was expecting. He could see Number 11 Grimmauld Place on the left and Number 13 on the right. According to his scans Dumbledore was somewhere in the middle. So that meant that there was in fact a Number 12 in the middle. Which was weird in itself since, if he remembered correctly, British houses had odd numbers on one side and even on the other.<p>

"JARVIS, switch to Geiger vision."

His HUD turned red and slightly frizzy as another house popped up between Number 11 and Number 13; Number 12. One second it wasn't there and the next it was.

For want of a better idea he walked through the front door which was conveniently unlocked. Imagine that. To give himself more stealth he armored down so that his footsteps couldn't be heard.

As he stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. He could smell damp, dust and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. Ahead of him he could hear hushed whispers. It seemed that Dumbledore was in a meeting of some kind. Well, what better way to introduce himself than to crash a secret society meeting?

He kicked open the door in a dramatic fashion with a mad grin on his face. He had a split second to look at all the faces of the rooms occupants before he had half a dozen or so wands pointed at him.

There was of course Dumbledore sitting at the head of table looking like he owned the place which could in fact be very well true. There was another man which he recognized from his own universe, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Then there was tall man with ebony skin and looking quite imposing though Tony shrugged it off. Then there was Sirius Black, his ex-godfather, Rhodey was his real one. Next to Sirius was another man he knew, Lupin the loopy werewolf as Tony liked to call him when no one was looking. To Loopy's left was a woman with purple hair who seemed to be the youngest of the lot. When he spotted the pudgy woman with the familiar red hair he laughed.

"What happened Lily? Had one too many sweets?" He tried to hold his laughter in, he really did. But it was of no use since he burst onto the floor like a madman. He still hadn't mastered the art of not laughing at his own jokes like the senior Stark had. To think that lily Potter, the woman who treated her body like a temple had ended up like this in another universe was just hysterical.

From his place on the floor he could see the members of the room exchange confused glances and watched the pudgy women mouth "Lily Potter?" in a questioning tone. Oh, it seemed that she wasn't his dear old mother at all.

"I think that it would be best if everyone lowered their wands and allowed our guest to speak." Though Dumbledore said this a a stern and firm voice he still received protests from his companions which were cut off with a loud "SILENCE!".

"Dumbledore, you seriously can't expect us to just trust this man. He could be sent here by the Dark Lord to assassinate you." Moody, ever the paranoid, siad in his gruff voice.

"I am more than capable of handling myself in a fight. And besides, I have reason to believe that young Mr Potter has no reason to harm me. Isn't that right Harry?"

He could lie, he could tell them that he had no idea who they were talking about, that he had just stumbled onto this house by accident. That was the smart thing to do. But since when had he ever done the smart thing? He'd seen the parchment in Dumbledore's hands, he recalled all the times that James and Sirius used to pull it out and see what was occurring in Hogwarts. Dumbledore had more than likely seen his name and deduced who he was.

He did however hesitate for a moment. No, not because he was scared, he was just savoring the gaping mouths that were directed at him. He always felt better when the whole room had their attention on him.

"I prefer Tony Stark. How about you tell me what you think I am and where I'm from." Tony asked, using a common power play that he'd seen his father use plenty of time when he was accused of something.

This Dumbledore seemed kinder than the one from his universe. He seemed older, wiser, even more benign. But he didn't let that fool him, it could just be a ploy.

"My theory," Dumbledore started, looking at the room around him. "is that you are most certainly not a time traveler because that would not explain why your features are different the Harry from this time. You could of course be someone with the same name but that is doubtful since the map only reads the names of magicals and squibs. For two people to have the same name is almost unheard of in the wizarding world so that is also out of the question. This leaves the theory of alternate universes."

"Dumbledore, you don't really believe-" Sirius started but Dumbledore cut him off.

Tony was impressed by this universes Dumbledore. He was far more observant than the from his own universe. But then he started to make a few mistakes.

"I believe that in your universe you are a squib since I can sense no magical signature from you. This means that my counterpart or someone similar sent you to live with someone other than the Dursleys' after the death of your parents," Tony managed to contain his surprise at this mention and forced himself not to do the Can-Can. "That family proceed to adopt you using a blood ritual indicating that your adopted family may dabble in the Dark Arts but are not completely dark. This indicates that they might be the Greengrass family, one of the most neutral families in the wizarding world. That would make Daphne and Astoria Greengrass your sisters."

No way in hell. He tried not to shudder at the thought of Daphne turning out to be his sister. And Astrid was Astoria? That was some serious genderbending.

"I come to the conclusion that you arrived here due to the fact that you used a time turner, something which a non magical should never do due to the unforeseen consequences." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair with his hands on his desk. "So tell me, how well did I do?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Not bad, not quite Sherlock Holmes but getting there." He grinned as he recalled Halloween when his father had dressed up as Sherlock Holmes. Should he tell them the truth? He might as well. They couldn't harm him as they had no possible way of following him back to his universe.

"Born a squib, had a brother born three years after me, brother was magical, parents hated me, sent me to Dursleys', ended up becoming a Stark and being rich, got my own armor, came to Hogwarts for tournament, you were a bastard who gave me a low score on the first task, got hit in my arc reactor while holding temporal sands, ended up here. Now I'll be off." He headed for the door, hoping that he left everyone in enough shock to make a clean getaway. He was proven wrong.

"Don't you want to know about your counterpart?" Dumbledore asked him. It seemed that he'd actually followed everything that Tony had said.

Truth was, he did. He wanted to know how his life would have turned out if he had magic, if he could do the things that his parents could do, that his brother could do. He'd always been too afraid to wonder but now he could finally find out.

"Is he here?" Tony asked not quite giving an answer to Dumbledore's question.

"Not yet, he should be arriving soon. He was recently attacked by Dementors and is currently living with the Dursleys', the advanced guard is bringing him in."

"What should I do in the meanwhile?" Tony asked.

"I suggest that you stay here so that we can figure out a way to send you back."

By this point the occupants of the room managed to regain their shock and once again started to protest. Some saying that he couldn't be trusted while others were saying that he could go mad at the sight of himself in another universe.

"Tony, I believe that there is a spare room upstairs. Third on the left. Harry's friends will greet you."

Tony just nodded in response as he exited through the door, but not before placing a bug under the table. He'd listen to it later that night.

* * *

><p>This place was a hovel. Pure and simple. The bed looked like it was about to collapse at nay moment and it smelled as if something had died in it. Something that already stank when it was alive. The walls had holes in them and he could have sworn that he saw something moving in them once or twice. The ceiling also looked like it would collapse from the tiniest gust of wind. He suddenly pitied his dad for the time he spent in captivity because he almost certainly had worse bed arrangements than him.<p>

Before he could test the structure of the bed he was startled by the sudden appearance of two people. He was pretty sure that he wasn't dazed so he had to assume that he wasn't seeing double and the two people in front of him were twins.

As the duo opened their mouths the door was opened and Tony was once again met with the faces of people he knew. It really was startling how many similarities the two worlds had. When he'd first heard about alternate universes he was expecting major changes such as humans with gills or people who walked on their hands.

In the doorway were two people. One of them seemed like the son of the pudgy woman (Yes, he was going to call her that) downstairs who was not Lily Potter and the other one he had already met. He looked like an older version of the kid he'd a fleeting glance of in the champions tent.

The other girl was of course Hermione Granger. The one with the frilly pink dress and untamable hair. It was weird though, she seemed much different than the girl from his universe, her hair was more tamed, her teeth weren't as large and she wasn't wearing pink. She even looked slightly, dare he say it? Attractive.

The two twins sat on his bed, either side of him. Tony did not like this situation, it was five against one and he wasn't wearing his armor. It would take him a couple of seconds to armor up by which time they could-

"So mate, we heard-" One twin started.

"That you're Harry Potter-" The other twin said.

"But not really Harry Potter-"

"Since your from an-"

"Alternate universe and-"

"You're also a squib, by the way-"

"I'm Fred Weasley-"

"And I'm George Weasley-"

"Wait, I thought you were Fred?"

"Aren't you George?"

"That means you're Gred-"

"And I'm Forge."

"We're Gred and Forge." They both finished with identical grins.

These two could prove to be some fun. These twins could improve his stay here judging by their joking manner.

"Nice trick." Tony commented with a smirk of his own.

"I think you're lying. I know you're lying. You-Know-Who probably sent you to kill Harry." The youngest red head said bluntly. Tony resisted the urge to face palm, did the kid have no tact? Then again he was a Stark so he couldn't talk

Hermione also seemed to be annoyed with the boy's attitude. She whacked him upside the head which produced a chuckle from Tony and a grin from the twins. It also caused the boy to cry out in pain. Really? He thought that hurt? Try getting your chest cut open. Not a pleasant experience.

"Ronald, if Dumbledore believes him then that's good enough for me and it should be good enough for you too." Hermione huffed. The red headed boy grumbled but kept his mouth shut.

"And whatever Dumbledore says is true because he's all knowing isn't he?" Tony quipped even though she was trying to help him. He couldn't resist, she was practically asking for it.

It seemed that she failed to notice his sarcasm. "Yes he is, he's the greatest wizard of our time." This time it was Ron and the twins who face palmed.

"Hermione, the prat's being sarcastic." Ron said, shooting a glare at Tony.

"Oh is he?" Hermione seemed to deflate, but then she grew annoyed. "Well then, who are you? Dumbledore told us you were adopted so what's your name now? Harry Snape? Harry Riddle? Harry Malfoy? Harry Lestrange? Harry Crouch? Or do you go by Boy-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" She said, her voice getting louder and louder.

Tony only looked on in amusement, as did the twins. But Ron seemed to be apprehensive, this could very well be You-Know-who's heir.

"None of the above. My name is Anthony Edward Stark The Second. But you can call me Tony." He gave a mock bow.

Hermione looked at him in bewilderment.

"The weapons dealer that died in Afghanistan? I thought he didn't have any kids."

"Hello?" Tony said, looking at the girl in amazement at her dumbness. "Alternate universe. Dumb ass." Tony grumbled, irritated because she had brought up his father's death.

"Why I never!" Hermione huffed and walked out of the door, Ron following close behind like a lost puppy.

"Well, that-"

"Went well."

The twins said.

They sat there for a few minutes as the twins tried to explain some of their products to him. They really did have great ideas. Too bad he couldn't be caught dead with them in his universe.

The twins immediately quieted down when the sound of the front door downstairs could be heard slamming shut. He could hear voices downstairs and one word caught his attention: Harry.

His counterpart had arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: **This is gonna be a long one.**

**I promised to update faster depending on reviews and lo and behold, I did.**

**Lets play a game shall we? I normally update at least once a month, usually on the 30th. That means I have a whole month and 15 days until I have to update again.  
><strong>

**Here's the game. You manage to beat the amount of reviews in the previous chapter, chapter 11 (Which had 48 reviews) then I shall update before the 20th of December, if you guys manage to pass it by over ten reviews (Meaning 58 in total.) then I'll update before the 10th of December.  
><strong>

**When you click on reviews there's 15 reviews per page, I'm sure you can do the math.  
><strong>

**Some of you may call this begging for reviews. I call it blackmail. Cue evil laugh: **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs for a few seconds* MWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
><strong>

**Now, onto other news. I added a oneshot which I might one day expand. It's a Young Justice/Harry Potter crossover. If you don't know what Young Justice is then you don't know what you're missing out on. Sure, it's a cartoon but it is still awesome. Just watch the trailer on youtube. Type in "Young Justice Trailer". If you want to know where to watch them online then PM me.  
><strong>

**There's a poll on my profile which asks if I should take down my other story, Master of Death. I really don't like it anymore and I blush in embarrassment every time I read it.  
><strong>

**I'm also going to be improving the earlier chapters of this story and exapanding it so that each chapter has at least 4000 words.  
><strong>

**See you in 49 reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

The twins had left Tony a few minutes ago, they had said something about working on one of their various prank items. Something about ears, he hadn't really been paying attention. He was currently digesting the facts which the twins had told him regarding his counterpart's life. He'd received the quick version of Harry Potter's history, how he'd defeated the Dark Lord at a younger age than Tony, how he'd grown up with the Dursley's, how apparently every single witch and wizard worshiped the ground he walked on.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice which could most likely be heard throughout the house.

"WHO HAD TO FACE VOLDEMORT LAST YEAR? ME! ALL SUMMER I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET NEWS ABOUT WHATS GOING ON THROUGH THE DAILY PROPHET BECAUSE _DUMBLEDORE_ MADE YOU PROMISE NOT TO TELL ME ANYTHING!"

It seemed that his counterpart had arrived and he didn't seem to be in a good mood. He briefly contemplated going in and introducing himself but he discarded the idea almost instantaneously. He wanted to get a feel for this Harry's personality. He put his ear against the wall and listened to the replies of Harry's friends.

"Harry," said Hermione, her voice trembling, "We wanted to tell you what wass going on but we couldn't! Dumbledore said it wasn't safe."

"Are you telling me Dumbledore doesn't have other means of sending a message?" Harry shot back.

Had they never heard of e-mail? Tony asked himself.

"What is this place anyway?" His counterpart asked.

"Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," said Ron quickly, "It's a secret society meant to fight Voldemort."

"Well?" asked Harry.

"Err… Well what?"

"Voldemort!" he said furiously, "What's he been up to? Why hasn't the daily prophet been reporting any deaths!"

"Well we haven't exactly been involved in the order meetings," said Hermione, "But we have overheard a few things," she added quickly seeing Harry's furious look.

"The ministry has been denying the return of V-Voldemort," she said.

"Why! Didn't I tell Fudge I saw him come back to life!"

"Harry, the minister doesn't want to believe you and if you say you've been reading the daily prophet you'll know why."

Harry frowned, "Well I haven't been reading it word to word, just the head lines. I mean if someone has been murdered or the dark mark has been seen, it would be headlines wouldn't it?"

Hermione bit her lips, "Well the thing is... well they all believe what Skeeter wrote about you last year," she said quickly.

"What? I thought you caught that woman."

"The Prophet has been building on the base she left for them and nobody would be willing to believe what you say."

Harry sighed and punched the wall in frustration.

Ron and Hermione looked alarmed.

"Maybe you should calm down Harry," said Ron, in a small voice, not wanting him to erupt again.

Harry ignored him.

Ron looked at Hermione and waved at her frantically.

"What?" hissed Ron.

"Tell him about the other Harry**.**" Hermione hissed back.

Tony tried not to wince at the name. More specifically he tried not to go in there and blast her into a wall. His Stark upbringing had drilled into him that he was to never harm a lady.

Hermione glared at him. "You tell him!"

"What are you two whispering about," said Harry, harshly "More secrets?"

"N-no," said Hermione shooting Ron an evil look, "There's just something else we need to tell you."

"What?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyes.

What was up with this Harry? Tony certainly wouldn't treat his friends this way. Even if Fury had stopped his friends from contacting him Tony wouldn't take it out on them. He'd just take it out on Fury. It seemed that this Harry was afraid to stand up to a person of authority but was apparently fine with verbally abusing his friends.

"Well about a week back there was an accident at Hogwarts," said Hermione nervously.

Harry's eyes widened, "Don't tell me Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts!"

She said accident you idiot. Use your brain. Was this what he would have become if he had magic?

"What! No, no!" said Hermione. "It was a different sort of accident."

Hermione took a deep breath. Why take the breath? She wasn't going to say everything in one breath was she? But remembering the rant that his universes Hermione had given him in the Champion's tent he knew that she had the ability to do so.

"You remember what happened in our third year?" she asked him.

"How could I forget," replied Harry, "It was the year we rescued Sirius."

Wait, what? Rescued Black from what?

"Right," said Hermione, "Well, what if that time turner broke by accident, what would happen?"

"It would not work and we would not save Sirius," said Harry slowly.

"Or it would malfunction and send you somewhere you didn't want to go."

"What are you trying to say Hermione?" asked Harry tiredly.

The kid had no brains at all did he? Tony felt like pounding him just for being so dumb. No mater what universe you were in a Stark should never be dumb. Never. But then again this Harry had never been a Stark, he'd been a Potter all his life and was apparently proud of it.

"What she's trying to say is another you from a different universe ended up in this universe because the time turner broke in his universe," said Ron.

That was actually a mildly difficult sentence. For a ten year old. But nevertheless Tony was still surprised that the red headed boy had managed to put it so bluntly yet so simply.

Harry stared at Ron as if he were out of his mind.

"What did you just say?"

Don't tell me he's deaf as well. Tony thought with a groan.

"Harry, what do you know about parallel universes?" asked Hermione quickly shooting a glare at Ron.

"Absolutely nothing."

Oh, come on! Tony yelled in his mind. Even little kids knew about parallel universes, if not from scientific sources then from TV.

Outside the room Tony huffed with impatience, "Maybe I should just barge in and surprise him,"

"_I believe that would not be the best course of action due to-_" JARVIS started from his arc reactor but Tony cut him off.

"Yes, okay, I get it."

"Hold on one second Hermione, you're telling me that there exists these infinite number of _parallel universes_ and I from one of those universes got transported here by accident!"

"Yes." Hermione said in a small voice.

Harry snorted, "Are you serious! Or is this some practical joke you guys have planned!"

Yeah, it's so funny. Isn't it? Tony thought.

"No, Harry! Its true, he's in one of the other rooms right now!"

Harry stared at Hermione. "I don't believe it," he said shortly.

"Maybe you'll believe it if you met them."

Harry frowned. This was unbelievable, thought Harry. How there was possibly be another him in this world. But he knew Hermione wouldn't lie about such a thing and there was only one way to see if this wasn't a prank.

"So where are they?" he asked her.

_He just said I was in one of the other rooms._ Tony thought to himself. Just how dumb was his counterpart?

"In the other Harry'sroom," said Hermione, sounding relived "Do you want to meet them?"

"I don't know," he said. "What would you do if you had to meet yourself?"

"Don't know," said Ron with a shrug, "Maybe you don't have to meet him at all, just keep avoiding him. He's a jerk anyway."

Harry frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Don't listen to him, Harry," said Hermione, "Just because he thinks the other you is a jerk doesn't mean you should feel the same until you meet him."

Who would have thought that the bushy haired menace actually had a bit of maturity. Maybe he had judged them a bit too… No! They were magical, they were everything that he hated. But then, in this universe he was magical. Did that mean he had to hate himself too? What was the opposite of a narcissist?

"Why are you standing up for him? You think he's a jerk as well!"

"Why do you think he's a jerk?" asked Harry, trying to ignore the fact that they were technically talking about him.

"Because he is!" said Ron, "And because he's probably jealous of our magic."

Hah, they wish.

Harry froze.

"He doesn't have magic?"

"Yeah, can you believe it! Probably fit right in with the Dursley's until he was taken away by those yanks." ranted Ron.

Taken away by whom? Did Harry actually have some family in America? He used to dream about a long lost relative rescuing him from the Dursleys' but had that dream come true for his counterpart? He needed to know.

"Harry?" called Hermione snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You spaced out for a couple of minutes. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but who took him from the Dursleys'?" Harry asked. At this Hermione's face darkened.

"He was adopted by some muggles from America, I don't know what they did but somehow he looks more like them then he did James and Lily. His father was a billionaire in the muggle world; he used to make weapons of mass destruction which he'd use on countries that couldn't even afford the simplest of weapons. Some called him the Merchant of Death." All three magicals shivered at the name. At least Voldemort's name didn't have any real meaning, what this man had done to earn that nickname Harry didn't want to know.

His family wasn't really proud of that title. Anyone who had called him that had immediately been faced with a very pricey lawsuit. Due to not having the same connections as he did in his own world Tony decided to leave Granger be.

"Was?" Harry asked, the only thing coming to mind. He wasn't sure if he wanted to meet his counterpart anymore. If his father was so evil that he was called the Merchant of Death then what must he be like?

"He died about a year ago but I'm going to guess that he's still alive and kicking in his world. More like alive and killing."

Tony balled his fists.

"Should I go get him?" asked Hermione.

"I think we should go to his room. I feel kind of weird calling myself here."

"One thing you should know Harry." Hermione said. "Did you see that article in the profit about that red flying human?"

"Yeah, I saw the picture. At first I thought it was Dumbledore but then again it's probably the Prophet just trying to sell papers."

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Well you were half right. It's not Voldemort. But it's not the Prophet trying to sell papers either. It's the Harry from the other universe. There's this machine on his chest and it lets him transform into a metal man. Dumbledore even showed us the memory."

"You're kidding right? You really think a muggle can make that?" Harry asked, his eyes widening in disbelief but also a slight hint of wonder.

"Harry, his father made weapons which could wipe out whole areas in less than a second. Don't you think a metal man is within the Merchant of Death's capability? Now do you want to see your counterpart or not?" Hermione huffed, irritated at Harry not believing her.

Harry nodded but before either of them could move, the door swung open revealing Tony there. Fortunately he had managed to control his temper and wasn't going to explode at Granger for spreading rumours about his departed father.

Harry's eyes looked at him in confusion for a few seconds but then widened in realization. He had expected someone who looked like an older version of him yet a younger version of his father. But instead the man in front of him who looked to be around 17 or 18 was almost nothing like him. The only thing they had in common was the raven hair but the similarities stopped there. Whereas Harry's eyes were green Tony's were blue. Whereas Harry looked underfed and malnourished Tony looked to be in great physical condition. There was also the fact that Tony had a goatee, making him appear slightly older than he probably was.

"Uhmmmm, hello?" Harry asked rather than said.

"Hello to you too." Tony said, for once at a loss for words. He had to resist the urge to scream in the wizard's face due to how much he resembled the boggart that had been plaguing Tony for the past few weeks. He then mentally shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

"So...Nice weather we're having, huh?" Tony asked jokingly.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked questioningly.

Tony looked at him in annoyance. Here he was trying to break the ice and the damned kid couldn't be asked to give at least a slight chuckle.

"Don't you watch TV at all kid?" He then remembered that he was in the magical world. "I forgot where I was. The wizarding world, the backwater of Earth. You all just sit around the house with no form of technology and send letters to each other which take days to arrive. What do you even do for fun?"

He had no idea why he was venting his anger out on these kids. They were all at least a few younger than him but then again he'd been told that he acted like a five year old on more than one occasion so in that regard they were older than him. It was just the fact that the boy in front of him embodied everything that he wasn't, everything that he feared. But looking at him now Tony didn't know what he'd found so fearful. The hallucination had been tall and lean. This Harry was small and weak, he looked as if the wind itself could knock him out. Despite the outburst that he had eavesdropped on Tony had the feeling that Harry was a naive young child but he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, stepping up towards Tony, the uncertainty fading to be replaced with anger.

"It means that anything you can do we can do better." Tony said, referring to wizards and witches against humans. He refused to call himself a muggle because while the term wasn't meant as an insult it still felt slightly degrading.

Ron snorted and looked to Hermione for backup but received none. It seemed that Hermione was going to stay out of this argument, most likely because her parents were muggles. No matter, he could show this muggle his place.

"Yeah right. We've done things you could never even dream of. We've been places beyond your wildest imaginations. Anywhere you can go, we can go." Ron finished smugly. He liked to think that was one of his more intelligent speeches, but that could be because he copied it from a book that Hermione had been looking at.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Really?" All four of them were by one of the many ornate windows in the house. "Okay," He said when Ron nodded his head. "Go there." He pointed towards the moon, high in the sky.

Ron and Harry both looked at him bewildered. Hermione however turned her head away from Tony so he couldn't see her facial expression. Harry and Ron both erupted into laughter.

"You can't seriously expect us to believe that muggles have been on the moon?" Ron said through his laughter.

"What did you do? Fly up there in one of your muggle air pains." Harry said, getting the name of the aerial vehicle wrong.

Tony gritted his teeth. "It's airplanes. And no, we used space shuttles." He hated it when people degraded humanity's achievements, how could they be so apart from society that they had no idea what the moon landings were? His grandfather had worked on that project and it was one of his families greatest achievements.

That brought his thoughts to a halt. He realized how much he had to live up to. Howard Stark had worked on the Manhattan project, the super soldier serum and the moon landings. His son had created the arc reactor, the Iron Man armour and had saved the Earth from an alien invasion while also meeting a god. What was he supposed to do? For a second his mind went into a panic but he soon came out of it. He was going to get rid of the wizards and witches of the world, that's what.

"Hermione, this can't be true. Just because I don't like the Dursley's 'Right way of thinking' doesn't mean I'm going to believe that someone has actually been on the moon." Harry scoffed.

"He's right Harry. There have been people on the moon. Dozens even." Her voice was quiet but whether it was because she had been proven that humans were superior to magicals or because she feared Harry would shout at her again like before was debatable.

"That can't be true." Ron's mouth was hanging wide open in disbelief.

"Muggles 100, wizards 0." Tony said with a grin.

"_Sir, I'm receiving an incoming transmission, would you like me to accept it?_" JARVIS spoke from Tony's chest.

The three children jumped in fright and pointed their wands at Tony. Paranoid much?

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Ron asked, his face trembling slightly.

"This is JARVIS. Say hello JARVIS." Tony asked his AI.

"_Greetings._" He said to the children.

"How... How is it talking?" Harry asked, suspecting that dark magic was at work.

"Well, I'd explain properly but I'm afraid that it would go over all your little heads." Tony said patronizingly.

Hermione's eyes widened. "That's the AI that you father had isn't it?" At her friends confused stares she explained. "There were rumours that Anthony Stark had an advanced AI servant, someone who could control his entire house and was just as smart as humans, if not smarter. Since few were rarely allowed into his house no one knew if it existed." She stared in awe at Tony chest. Now Tony knew what most girls felt like when he ogled them.

He didn't know JARVIS had created such a legend. Of course the AI was a closely guarded secret, if the government knew what his father had created they'd surely want it for themselves to do their own bidding. SHIELD however hadn't been interested in JARVIS due to them not trusting anything that Anthony Stark created. Strangely that seemed to include Tony himself.

"You're telling me muggles created a metal brain?" Harry asked sceptically.

"Think what you want." Tony said. "I need to answer a call."

With that he left the trio to converse among themselves.

* * *

><p>He was back in the temporary room that the wizards had given him and was sitting on the bed which remarkably didn't crumble to dust under his weight.<p>

"JARVIS, play transmission."

"_Sir, the file is corrupted but I will try to recover what I can._"

The sound of static erupted from Tony's arc reactor and Tony was glad to hear his father's voice.

_**"Hey Ton...me...ther...We can...back he...take ov...half a year. Trans..runni...out...moth...says st...safe. And remember-"**_

The transmission abruptly ended and Tony growled in frustration. He got the basic gist of the message, but he didn't know if his father had meant to actually tell him something important or if he'd timed it just as he said 'remember' just to annoy him.

He wasn't really worried about spending so much time away from his family. With the amount of times his mother and father were both always busy with work he was used to it.

But what was he supposed to do for half a year? He could take up Stark Industries, but no. The android would do that when it was up and running.

His thoughts then drifted to his counterpart. With the stories the twins had told him Tony knew that with Harry's luck he was going to face some magical danger yet again this year. He could always tag along to Hogwarts and just watch out for him. Luckily the amount of background magical radiation was just below the point where he'd start feeling pains so he should be okay.

While the magicals in his world may have been some of the worst people he'd ever met that didn't mean that the same applied to this universe. For all he knew the wizards and witches in this world could be like saints while the humans were the ones who were evil at heart.

That didn't mean he was going to stop being a Stark.

* * *

><p>The wizards and witches had somehow managed to convince him to have dinner with them. When they served up the food Tony was surprised to find that it was actually edible.<p>

He'd mainly just been focusing on his food for once and had decided to leave the magicals to their conversations. He had of course kept one ear open just in case they were planning on dissecting him or something. He did however join the conversation when Molly Wesley (As he'd learned from the twins) made a comment.

"You're too young to join the order." The woman said to his counterpart.

Tony snorted into his goblet. That seemed to be the wrong thing to do since it had the effect of causing all the pairs of eyes in the room to land on him.

"Is everything all right dear?" Molly Weasley asked him in a cheerful tone. Though Tony did know that she was sincere he didn't like the way that she talked to him. She may be trying to be nice but she had no right to talk to him in such a mothering tone. No witch had that right. It belonged solely to Virginia Potts, soon to be Stark.

"Sorry." Tony said, not sounding very sorry at all. "It's just that your sons have been telling me about some of his adventures in that school of yours. If you think that he's too young to be told what his enemy has been up to then I suppose you think that he's too young to go back to Hogwarts, huh?" Tony challenged, only joining the conversation because he was bored.

Molly Weasley opened her mouth to retort but Sirius interrupted her.

"I think the boy has a point. Harry deserves to be told what Voldemort," a collective gasp went around the table and Tony rolled his eyes. "Has been up to. If only to protect himself." Sirius said to the Weasley matriarch.

Molly looked to be in deep contemplation. Tony found the whole scene quite confusing. If it was true that James and Lily were dead then that meant that Sirius was Harry's legal guardian. But then why was Sirius looking to Molly for permission? Heck, this was even his house, he could kick her out if he wanted to. He'd probably never understand wizards and witches.

"If you must." Mrs Weasley relented. "But no telling him more than he needs to know."

Sirius then went on to explain how Voldemort was working on building up his army again. Tony doubted he actually had much of an army in the first place. Half of his soldiers were probably not even loyal to him due to his views on anything that wasn't a pure blood wizard. He was however still receiving valuable intel which he could report back to Fury when he got back to his own universe. He wasn't sure though how much of it was going to be useful.

Finally Mrs Weasley interrupted Sirius when he was about to explain about a certain weapon. But that was okay since he already had a pretty good idea of what the weapon was.

As he stood up from his spot on the table Sirius asked him a question with an odd look in his eyes. A look that actually contained the slightest bit of kindness. "Won't you be staying the night?"

Tony shook his head. "No, I've got a few things I have to check. Unless Dumbledore wants to keep me prisoner that is?" Tony asked, though whether he said it jokingly or seriously none other than him knew.

"No, no." Sirius chuckled. "Can't a godfather ask about his godson?" Out of the corner of his eye Tony could see Harry turn his back.

Why was this universes Sirius being kind to him? The one in his own certainly held no love towards Tony. But then again even Tony had to admit that his actions and personality were a lot similar to both Sirius and James. When he used to be a Potter he was shy and reserved but now that he was a Stark he was cocky and arrogant. Traits which the marauders had in spades.

"By the way, Harry here has his trial on the 12th. Why don't you be here for moral support? I'd like to see someone give themselves a pep talk."

He just nodded at Sirius, not trusting his mouth. So instead he turned to the Gryffindor trio and smirked at them.

"You guys have those omni thingies don't you?" He asked them.

"Omnioculars." Harry corrected him.

"Look up at the moon tomorrow at 10:00pm. British time that is."

The teens just looked at him confused but allowed him to be on his way anyway.

* * *

><p>HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID HE GET ON THE MOON?" Echoed through Grimmauld Place the next day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, Tony's going to go with Harry to the trail. And you've seen how the senior Stark acts in a courtroom, imagine how his son would be.<strong>

**By the way do you guys know if The Avengers actually kill? I can't seem to actually find a mention. If they do do they kill humans?  
><strong>

**Some of might have seen my Harry Potter/Young Justice crossover and were hoping for more but I'm sorry to disappoint. I've instead decided to work on the Artemis Fowl/Harry Potter crossover and a Harry Potter/Smallville crossover. The first chapter of the Harry Potter/Smallville one should be out on Christmas day.  
><strong>

**If you guys spot any mistakes in this chapter please tell me  
><strong>

**By the way I'm still working on fixing the old chapters.  
><strong>

**Like before lets play my favourite game: Give the author reviews so he'll update faster (I'm working on an acronym).  
><strong>

**If you guys can get up to 60 reviews (Since the last chapter had 59 reviews) for this chapter (Which means 618 reviews in total) I'll update this story before the 20th of January.  
><strong>

**If you guys can get 70 reviews (628 reviews in total) I'll update before the 10th of January.  
><strong>

**And if you guys can somehow get 80 reviews (638 reviews in total) I'll update before 2013 even starts.  
><strong>

**Even if you guys don't get past the 60 reviews mark I'll still update anyway sometime between January 20th and January 31st.**

**Excelsior!**


	14. Chapter 14

The morning skies were blue and peaceful, the clouds were in beautiful formation and birds were flying around in perfect harmony. It was a rare sight to see the London skies so unpolluted and peaceful.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"

Harry could honestly say that he had never been scared of heights, he had gained the seeker position in his first year, he had flown a flying car in his second, and he had even conquered the mythological king of the skies in his fourth year, a dragon.

But now, flying faster than a firebolt could even dream to hundreds of feet in the air, supported by nothing but two metal arms he suddenly realized that like everyone else he did in fact possess a fear of heights. The voice of his tormentor stopped his screams.

"Will you quite your screaming? You sound like a little girl. You'd think that you would have gotten tired of screaming sometime in the last five minutes. The human body can only take in so much oxygen." Tony said blandly.

Harry just gave him a glare and thought back to how this day had started.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours ago...<strong>

"You know when Sirius said to come back for the trial he didn't expect you to come with me." Harry said as both he and Tony entered a shop. "In fact I'm pretty sure that it was supposed to be Mr Weasley who was supposed to take me to the trial before you told him how to get onto an airplane."

Tony just shrugged, mentally filing away the fact that Harry had said airplane without any faults this time. He decided to question it later.

"What are we even doing in here?" Harry questioned, looking around the clothing store in wonder, having never been to a muggle store before. It was quite a change from the usual dustiness of the wizarding stores and Harry was starting to see what his counterpart found so appealing about the muggle world.

"We're getting you some new clothes, you weren't seriously thinking about wearing those rags were you?" Tony asked incredulously.

Harry tried his best not to blush. He didn't succeed. "Do we have time?" He said, trying to pass his embarrassment off as anger. "We're going to be late for the hearing."

Tony just shook his head in disappointment. "It's good to be fashionably late. Gives you an impression of nonchalance. Besides, what are they going to do? Start without you? You're the main event, they can't begin without you."

Within a few minutes Tony had given Harry some clothes and pushed him into a changing room despite Harry's protests. Tony took this time look through the records that he'd found of this world.

It was strange, some of the people he knew in his own world were completely different in this one. For example, his friend Peter Parker still existed and he still dressed up as a spider (Tony wondered if Pete should see a psychologist about that) but it seemed that he had different powers and enemies. Whereas in his own world Pete had to invent the web shooters himself this universes Spiderman could shoot web out of his wrists, which really didn't make all that much sense since the web for a real spider came out of its…

There was also the fact that it seemed Gwen wasn't even involved all that much in Pete's life, he seemed to have a different girlfriend by the name of Mary Jane Watson. But what hurt most (Not that he'd ever admit it) was that Tony wasn't one of Pete's friends, he instead had someone called Harry Osborn.

The weirdest thing however was that it seemed Reed was world famous, that is until he got married to Sue and then he and the rest of the 'Fantastic Four' went off the radar. He tried not to dwell on the fact that in this universe Reed was almost twice as old as him. He certainly didn't dwell on the fact that he and Reed weren't friends either and that it seemed Reed didn't even have any contact with Pete.

"How long does it take you to get changed?" Tony asked the changing room door.

"I'm not used to these types of clothes." Harry growled.

"What, never seen a suit before?" Tony asked.

"Not on anything but a whale." Harry said, thinking back to his uncle Vernon.

A moment of silence.

"I'm not sure if I should ask." Tony said.

The door to the changing room opened and there was his counterpart, Harry, dressed in a suit which was similar to the one that his father had worn at his trial. Looking at him now it was hard for Tony to compare him to the young wizard who was ignorant of muggle ways because dressed in this suit he looked the epitome of muggle. A few more seconds of staring and then a loud voice could be heard throughout the clothing store.

"IT'S ALIVE!"

* * *

><p>"How do you even know how to get into the ministry?" Harry asked.<p>

"You guys really think that no one notices people disappearing in a phone booth? JARVIS, hack this please."

"Disappearing in a –?" Harry was cut off as a blue line moved vertically up and down on the phone.

"_I have gained full access to the Ministry of Magic._"

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

Tony grinned. "Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and of course, muggle. Here to represent Harry Potter in his disciplinary hearing."

Harry looked at Tony in shock. He hadn't known the older man was going to represent him, for a second he was annoyed at his older counterpart but found that he was surprisingly grateful. Truth be told he hadn't actually known what he was going to say to the ministry stooges, he had thought that if he just explained his side of things everything would be sorted. But if what he had been told by Ron and Hermione about the Prophet was true then it was doubtful that they would even hear him out.

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

There was a click and a rattle, and Harry saw something slide out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. He picked it up: it was a square silver badge with Harry Potter, Disciplinary Hearing on it. He pinned it to the front of his T-shirt.

Another badge came out; this one titled Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, muggle. Luckily the text was much smaller to accommodate for the large amount of text so it was unlikely anyone would see the muggle part.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Yeah, we're not gonna do that." Tony said not Harry, flashing him a grin.

The floor of the telephone box shuddered. They were sinking slowly into the ground. Harry watched apprehensively as the pavement seemed to rise up past the glass windows of the telephone box until darkness closed over their heads. Then he could see nothing at all; he could hear only a dull grinding noise as the telephone box made its way down through the earth. After about a minute, though it felt much longer to Harry, a chink of golden light illuminated his feet and, widening, rose up his body, until it hit him in the face and he had to blink to stop his eyes from watering.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice.

The door of the telephone box sprang open and Tony stepped out of it, followed by Harry, whose mouth had fallen open.

They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were panelled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh. On the right-hand side, short queues of wizards were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.

Tony controlled his features so as not to gasp at the sheer magic flying around the place. While he had seen many buildings of immense architectural beauty there were few which could be compared to the Ministry of Magic. The only ones he could think of off the top of his head were the place SHIELD had used to guard the Tesseract and his families old mansion which had been abandoned when the press figured out where the Starks' lived.

Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard.

If there had been a muggle among the centaur, goblin and house-elf then Tony would have most likely blasted the statue to pieces. Discreetly of course.

Harry had no idea how Tony knew his way to Harry's courtroom but he followed him anyway. They both entered a lift, inside of which were a witch and wizard dressed in what he recognized as Auror robes due to the fact that those were the same ones that Kingsley wore. When the two magicals spotted Harry and Tony, Harry made sure that his scar was covered so as not to draw attention to himself. This action did not go unnoticed by Tony who the two Aurors were staring at, well staring at the thing on his chest more likely.

Harry still had no idea what that was, he'd refrained from asking Tony so far but he promised himself in his head that he'd ask as soon as the trial was over. It could simply be something that everyone in his universe needed such as how Harry needed oxygen.

When the elevator doors closed Harry was surprised to note that the lift didn't just go up and down, it went left and right as well.

When the doors opened once more Harry was surprised to see Kingsley who he was about to greet but was cut off when Tony stamped on his foot. He glared at his counterpart but got the message. As Kingsley walked past Tony he whispered something into his ear which Harry could barely hear.

"They've changed the location and time of his hearing, you're late as it is. Do you know where courtroom ten is?"

Tony turned to Kingsley with a smile on his face. "Yes, yes." He said in a loud voice so the Aurors could hear. "It's okay, I'll tell Remus that you won't be able to make it to your date tonight but you'll make it up to him when you get home later tonight." The two Aurors stared at Kingsley in shock who masked his features into a picture of calm but not before showing his own shock mixed in with a bit of anger. Harry himself was struggling to hold in his laughter.

As Harry and Tony existed the lift Harry could see that Kingsley was trying very hard to convince his colleagues that he was not in fact batting for the other team.

* * *

><p>Harry gasped; he could not help himself. The large dungeon he had entered was horribly familiar. He had not only seen it before, he had been here before. This was the place he had visited inside Dumbledore's Pensieve, the place where he had watched the Lestranges sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.<p>

The walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches. Empty benches rose on either side of him, but ahead, in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures. They had been talking in low voices, but as the heavy door swung closed behind Harry an ominous silence fell.

A cold male voice rang across the courtroom.

"You're late."

"Sorry," said Harry nervously "I — I didn't know the time had been changed."

"Don't stutter. Grow a pair." Tony said to his counterpart, irritated at his lack of confidence.

"That is not the Wizengamot's fault," said the voice.

"An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat."

Harry dropped his gaze to the chair in the center of the room, the arms of which were covered in chains. He had seen those chains spring to life and bind whoever sat between them.

His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked across the stone floor. When he sat gingerly on the edge of the chair the chains clinked threateningly, but did not bind him. Feeling rather sick, he looked up at the people seated at the bench above.

There were about fifty of them, all, as far as he could see, wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborately worked silver W on the left-hand side of the chest and all staring down their noses at him, some with very austere expressions, others looks of frank curiosity.

In the very middle of the front row sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. Fudge was a portly man who often sported a lime-green bowler hat, though today he had dispensed with it; he had dispensed, too, with the indulgent smile he had once worn when he spoke to Harry. A broad, square-jawed witch with very short grey hair sat on Fudge's left; she wore a monocle and looked forbidding.

On Fudge's right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow.

"Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present - finally - let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row.

"Yes, sir," said an eager voice Harry knew. Ron's brother Percy was sitting at the very end of the front bench.

Harry looked at Percy, expecting some sign of recognition from him, but none came. Percy's eyes, behind his horn-rimmed glasses, were fixed on his parchment, a quill poised in his hand.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister.

Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley -"

"Attorney for the accused: Anthony Edward Stark." Tony said, stepping from the shadows where he had been hiding, drawing attention to himself immediately.

"And who might you be?" Fudge asked, staring down at Tony through his spectacles.

"I thought I just said that, Anthony Edward Stark." He turned to Harry, a look of innocent confusion on his face. "I did say that, didn't I?"

A few people on the benches started chuckling causing Fudge to bang his hammer and shout: "ORDER!"

"Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes."

He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, "The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

"Yes," Harry said.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Yes, but -"

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge.

"Yes," said Harry, "but -"

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes, but -"

"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"

"Yes, but -"

"Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"

Tony noticed that the witch with the monocle seemed like she wanted to say something, whether it was to complain about Fudge's methods or comment on something else he didn't know and frankly couldn't care about what a witch was thinking.

"Objection!" Tony shouted. "Leading the witness and not allowing enough time for full responses."

Fudge just stared at Tony. No one had ever objected to his methods, partly because so few knew that you could object and partly because they were too afraid of the Wizengamot. He looked around at his colleagues for support but fortunately, or unfortunately for him, the first person he looked in the eye was Madam Bones and she did not look pleased.

"Alright, alright." Fudge conceded. "Please, if you can, explain why you blatantly performed magic in front of a muggle." Fudge asked, sarcasm practically oozing from his voice.

Harry glared up at them. "I'm not sure." Harry said, mirroring Fudge's sarcasm. "But it might have had something to do with the two Dementors that were trying to suck out mine and my cousin's souls."

"Ah," said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."

"Dementors in Little Whinging?" Madam Bones said, in a tone of great surprise. "I don't understand -"

"Don't you, Amelia?" said Fudge, still smirking. "Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and decided Dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient… so it's just your word and no witnesses…"

"I'm not lying!" said Harry loudly, over another outbreak of muttering from the court. "There were two of them, coming from opposite ends of the alley, everything went dark and cold and my cousin felt them and ran for it -"

"Enough, enough!" said Fudge, with a very supercilious look on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story -"

"Whether there were Dementors or not shouldn't even matter." Tony said, interrupting Fudge.

"And why is that?" Fudge asked, eyeing up Tony.

"Dude," Tony said, looking incredulously up at Fudge. "You realize that the person he did magic in front of was his cousin who already knew about your world?"

No one failed to notice that Tony had said 'Your world' which caused a momentary silence throughout the chamber which was broken when the witch to the right of Fudge leaned forwards so that Harry saw her for the first time.

He thought she looked just like a large, pale toad. She was rather squat with a broad, flabby face, as little neck as Uncle Vernon and a very wide, slack mouth. Her eyes were large, round and slightly bulging. Even the little black velvet bow perched on top of her short curly hair put him in mind of a large fly she was about to catch on a long sticky tongue.

"The Chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," said Fudge.

The witch spoke in a fluttery, girlish, high-pitched voice that took Harry aback; he had been expecting a croak.

"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Mr Stark," she said, with a simper that left her big, round eyes as cold as ever. "So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as if you weren't a wizard!"

She gave a silvery laugh that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up.

A few other members of the Wizengamot laughed with her. It could not have been plainer that not one of them was really amused.

Tony just gave laid back smile but Harry was staring at him with wide eyes. The plan had been to pretend that Tony was wizard! Not expose him for a muggle in the middle of a wizard court room!

"Actually I'm not." Cue cartoony gasps. "I'm a muggle."

"What are you doing?" Harry stood up and whispered harshly at Tony before the room erupted into chaos.

"A muggle?" Fudge cried out in outrage. "How did you get in?" He demanded.

Tony just smiled but instead of answering Fudge he addressed the entire courtroom. "I knew you weren't going to let Harry here go off Scott-free, why would you? You're all _magical._" Harry was surprised at the venom in Tony's voice which contrasted greatly with his usual carefree tone of voice. "Might as well redirect your attention."

"SEIZE HIM!" Fudge shouted. Harry was glad that he had gotten off his chair because within a few seconds the chains had wrapped themselves around the chair.

The doors on the far side burst open and a swarm of Dementors glided in.

"So that's how it's going to be." Tony muttered though a glint of adrenaline could be seen in his eyes.

Harry watched Tony extend his arms out to the sides and spoke two words.

"Armour Up!" Immediately pieces of red and silver metal started flowing out from the metal device on his chest. It extracted itself to every part of Tony's body, covering him in head to toe. Within a few seconds where once stood Tony now stood a being made of metal, his eyes a blinding white. Harry stared in awe at the power that his counterpart possessed, instantly envious of his life. In Tony's world his parents were alive, he had a brother, he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived and to top it all off he had this amazing technology.

The magicals stared dumbfounded at this muggle who seemed to possess magic of his own. They could only watch in horror as he took down Dementors which they'd long since thought indestructible.

Tony fired repulsar blast after repulsar blast at the monstrosities before him, luckily his armour was airtight so the creatures had no way of affecting him but the mere sight of them was enough to send shivers down Tony's spine. It was a good thing that his father had programmed the repulsars in such a way that they had the ability to harm something that wasn't even corporeal, taking magical beings such as ghosts, poltergeists and Dementors into account.

Within half a minute the Dementors in the room were down for the count.

A few magicals had shot spells at him but none of them could penetrate Tony's Gold-Titanium alloy, they'd resigned themselves to staring at Tony in sheer disbelief.

Tony grabbed Harry by the waist and started at the individuals on the benches, "Court adjourned." He said before flying through the roof, breaking it into smithereens, Harry screaming as he held on for dear life.

* * *

><p><strong>Now...<strong>

"I think that went rather well, don't you?" Tony said in his armour as he carried Harry, his voice the very definition of optimism.

"What are you on about?" Harry shouted, trying not to look down. "You're now the enemy of a powerful nation who want you dead!"

"What else is new?" Tony said. "Now do you want to tell me why you pretended not to know about the moon landings?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas to all of you! Or Happy Hanukkah! Or just Merry 25th of December if you don't celebrate Christmas!<strong>

**We hadn't had any Stark ass kicking so I added in the court room scene though I don't think I did it too well.**

**Many of you were upset that I started making Tony think about forgiving the Potters or him dwelling on his old life. They just wanted Tony Stark being awesome which I admit is good for a movie but definitely not good for a fanfiction which is longer than one chapter.**

**But can you guys tell me if my writing has improved since chapter one or just gone worse? I started off with 60K views a chapter but now I only get 4K views a chapter. I like to think my writing has improved but I need an outsiders point of view.  
><strong>

**Check out my new Batman/Avengers story, it's quite good if I do say so myself.  
><strong>

**I also have scenes from my Harry Potter/Smallville crossover up in another story, check that out too. That story will have practically no bashing of Harry Potter characters but I didn't say anything about Smallville ones.  
><strong>

**I'm not sure if I can update next month since I have a pile of exams but I will definitely update in February.  
><strong>

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Dumbledore walked into the kitchen, observing the people gathered around the table for a few seconds. It was comprised mostly of the inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix and - after having persuaded Molly - Harry, Ron and Hermione. Then, where Dumbledore was normally seated, sat Tony Stark, looking for all the world as if he owned the place. Then again, from what Dumbledore had dug up about the Starks' they pretty much owned the planet.

"Mr Stark," Dumbledore greeted benignly.

"Albus!" Tony cried out in reply. "How's it going my good lad? Enjoyed your summer vacation? Had a tan on the beach I see? Is that a hickey from Mcgonagall?"

Everyone at the kitchen table turned to look at the headmaster, some with amusement on their faces and others with a mixture of horror and disgust. The students that were still in school looked like they were about to puke and so put their hands in front of their mouths to prevent any of their bile from escaping.

Albus sighed. "I very much doubt that Mr Stark due to the fact that my neck is covered up."

Tony snapped his fingers. "Aha!" He exclaimed "So you admit that you have something to hide."

Once again Albus gave an exasperated sigh.

"That is not what we're here to discuss today, Mr Stark." He said, trying to fight off the blush he felt. "I want to know exactly what you were thinking when you revealed to the Wizengamot that you were a muggle."

Tony looked like he was in deep thought for a few seconds. "Hmmm," He said. "I was thinking of a monkey riding a unicycle. I was thinking whether or not the input power of an Asgardian device needs to be equal or greater than the total processing power of said device. I was also thinking on whether or not a Gold Titanium Alloy can be combined in conjunction with Vibranium and if the finished material would be greater in molecule integration compared to that of Uru."

Tony looked at the confused faces of the order.

"All of which I'm confident that none of you know the first thing about." Ron put up his hand. "Except for the monkey riding a unicycle." Ron put down his hand.

"That's not what we're here to talk about Mr Stark." Dumbledore said patiently.

Before he could continue, Moody interrupted him. It seemed that the British Nick Fury was getting tired of Dumbledore's Good Cop and wanted to play Bad Cop.

"We want to know why the bloody hell you outed yourself as a muggle!" Moody said, eying Tony.

"Ohhhhhhh." Tony said, as if suddenly realising what they were talking about. "Why didn't you just says so?"

When Tony noticed Moody's fingers starting to get slightly twitchy he decided that it wasn't best to anger the magicals any further, especially not the one who looked like he had a few screws loose.

"How else was I supposed to divert attention from Harry?"

Everyone in the room but Dumbledore looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Tony looked at the kid as if he was the definition of dumb. He really shouldn't, none of them could compare to his sheer brain power, but he expected his counterpart to be at least slightly intelligent.

"A mysterious guy shows up, shows that he has quite a lot of power, attacks the ministry and then flees the scene." Tony looked at Harry. "What would you do if you were in the Ministry's position?"

Tony resisted the urge to face palm when Harry took a few seconds to respond.

"Hunt you down?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Tony said.

"How does that help Potter?" Moody asked gruffly.

"For someone who used to work in law enforcement you're not exactly the bright tool in the shed, are you?" Tony said to Moody. "If all their attention is focused then Harry here can get on with his life without the ministry breathing on his back."

The occupants of the kitchen made noises of "Ohhhhhh" and nodded their head.

"You know then that they can track you back you here?" Moody pointed out.

Tony snorted. "I doubt it." Tony said to the room. "But I plan on taking a tour of the world anyway."

* * *

><p>"Magnificent speech Dr Pym. I must admit that I'm not an expert in the study of increasing and decreasing the density of genetic molecules, I've always been more reliant on technology, but your lecture was one which I did enjoy."<p>

"Thank you, I insist you call me Hank, this is my colleague, Janet Van Dyne. Who might you be?"

"Anthony Edward Stark, at your service."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Janet!"

"What? I was only asking. I swear he's supposed to be dead."

"Who's been spreading rumours about me?"

* * *

><p>"Mr Lee, I believe you wanted to see me."<p>

"Please, call me Stan. I think there are some people you might be interested in."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand! Why are you doing this?" The woman screamed as she backed away from what looked like some sort of alien android.<p>

"I cannot allow you to live any longer, your life must end. It's for the good of the world." The alien, for that's what the woman thought it was, replied.

"But please!" She cried. "I'm just about to finish my first book!"

A beam of light left the android's hand, hitting the woman on the head, killing her instantly.

The android then went over to the computer and proceeded to punch everything that was hooked up to it, the monitor, the base, even the printer.

The helmet retracted from the alien's head, revealing Tony Stark looking down at the body of the deceased woman.

"Goodbye, Stephenie Meyer."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand! Why are you doing this?" The woman screamed as she backed away from what looked like some sort of alien android.<p>

"I cannot allow you to live any longer, your life must end. It's for the good of the world." The alien, for that's what the woman thought it was, replied.

"But please!" She cried. "I'm pregnant!"

A beam of light left the android's hand, hitting the woman on the head, killing her instantly.

The android then went over to cot that was ready for the unborn baby and proceeded to smash it to pieces, not letting even a tiny bit survive.

The helmet retracted from the alien's head, revealing Tony Stark looking down at the body of the deceased woman.

"Goodbye, Pattie Mallette."

* * *

><p>"Back again, Harry? I see that you've finished with your around the world tour."<p>

"My name is Tony Stark." Tony said, coming forward towards Dumbledore's desk.

"And why is that, I might wonder?" Dumbledore asked, clasping his hands together.

Tony looked at Dumbledore in the eye. "I told you, I was adopted by my mother and father."

Dumbledore looked pensive for a minute, idly playing with a lemon drop with one of his hands.

"But why? Why were you placed with the Dursleys' in the first place? I understand that you were not the Boy-Who-Lived but surely your parents must have had a reason for not keeping you with them?"

Tony looked at the man as if he was mad. "A reason?" He asked, a manic glint in his eyes. "I was a squib! A disgrace to the family, 'nothing better than a muggle', my parents used to say."

Dumbledore tried not to look shocked. "Surely, Lily and James do not hate muggles that much. Your mother was a Muggle-born herself."

Tony gritted his teeth. "My mother works in Stark Industries. But if you're talking about Lily Potter, well, her parents rejected her nearly as much as she rejected me. A shame that I never met them, they sound like a lovely pair of grandparents."

"But James-" Dumbledore tried weakly.

"-Was orphaned when his parents were involved in a car crash. The driver apologised quite a few times, use to come by every day to say sorry to James."

Tony looked up at Dumbledore.

"I used to play with his kids while he was there. That was until James charged the man with murder and sent him to Azkaban. First ever Muggle to go to Azkaban, but then again when your son is Jimmy Potter anything is possible. I never did find out what happened to Wanda and Pietro."

Dumbledore could no longer hide his facial expressions and looked horrified to find out what two of his star pupils had transformed into.

"Tony, you need to to know that your parents were not like that here. They were kind people who would have been proud of you, regardless of your status as a squib. In fact, it's not too late, maybe not in your universe, but in ours-"

Tony stared at the man incredulously. "You really expect me to abandon my parents? To just leave them behind without a second thought?"

"I thought you didn't like James and-"

"They are not my parents!" Tony said, a wild gleam in his eyes, giving the impression of a man who might very well be mentally unstable. "My mother is Pepper Potts, one of the kindest women I'll ever meet. And my father," Tony shook his head. "Anthony Stark's sheer intelligence cannot be described into words, if he wished to he could take over the world within a few weeks. Chances are I'll never be as smart as him, never as witty as him, never achieve the amount of sheer willpower he has, but I'm alright with that. Just the fact that I'm a fraction a man that he is is enough to brighten up my life."

Dumbledore gave Tony a calculating gaze. "You seem to idolize this man."

Tony noticed that there was no disdain or disapproval in his voice, the man was generally curious. While the Dumbledore from his universe may very well be a jerk, this one seemed to actually care.

"I want you to imagine a boy, only six, just a child. I want you to imagine him abused all his life, never having even a single shred of kindness shown to him. Now I want you to imagine what you would feel when someone saves that child, he had no reason, no ulterior motive, other than the fact that he saw something which everyone else refused to even believe existed in the child. Potential."

"Contrary to popular belief, Geniuses can be born. Sure you can grow up to be one but that's difficult and taxing. The average person can access 10% of their brain. My father and I? We have access to all of it. My father didn't have to say anything, he could have just walked away, happy to let me waste my full potential."

Tony slammed his hands down on the desk, causing Dumbledore to flinch slightly.

"But he didn't. He raised me as his son, his heir, his friend even. Not because of some obligation like most parents but because he believed in me when others didn't. So you tell me, Dumbledore, why would I ever want to leave my own world to be here?"

Luckily Dumbledore had been thinking up of various different things he could say while Tony had been ranting. He was in actuality generally looking out for Tony's well being. He thought that if he stayed in this universe then he might come to regard Harry as a brother of sorts.

Dumbledore nodded his head, showing that he understood Tony's reasoning.

"You're father sounds like a great man." He commented.

Tony breathed a sigh, releasing the remaining vestiges of his anger. "Yes, but also quite annoying."

"A trait which I see you've inherited." Dumbledore said. "You realise the age gap between Minerva and myself is over half a century?"

Tony grinned unabashedly. "What can I say? You two would make a good couple."

Dumbledore deadpanned, "Better than the rumours I hear the children spread about her and Severus."

Tony made a face. "Minnie and Snape?" He thought about it, then shrugged. "Heh, I can see that happening. I always thought you and Pomfrey had a thing going on the side, don't think I don't know about the ear muffins."

Dumbledore chuckled but then decided that enough jokes regarding the teaching staff of Hogwarts had been made and steeled himself.

"Now Tony," Dumbledore started. "As enjoyable as our bantering has been there is something which I wish to discuss with you."

"What's that?" Tony asked, ready for information.

"You've told me about the horrendous acts committed by my...counterpart," Dumbledore seemed disgusted to say the word, the idea of any version of him abusing abusing a child was one which brought bile to his mouth. "But I hope that we've become closer than that."

Tony was about to retort but thought about it. This Dumbledore was actually pretty OK, and unlike the other one seemed able to take a joke when he himself was the butt of the joke. He thought back to his time in this universe and noted that not once did Dumbledore insult him. Tony tried to ignore the fact that he had been totally unfair on the man, judging him based on his counterpart.

"I think we can call each other associates."

Dumbledore smiled. "It is unlikely that the...Headmaster of your universe will impart to you the knowledge that I possess so it falls to me to carry out that duty."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me, Tony. What do you know about Horcruxes?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harry, wait up!"<p>

Harry was about to continue on walking, he didn't want to be with his friends right now, he wanted to be with Sirius but that was impossible now.

"Are you deaf or something?" Harry then recognised the voice and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked him.

"Well, this is the corridor I appeared in when I first came to this universe. In about ten minutes my ride home is going to show up." Tony explained.

Harry felt a pang in his chest, reminded that unlike himself, his counterpart had parents, a loving home, maybe even a godfather of his own.

"Well then, I'll just be on my way." Harry said depressingly. But before he could carry on walking, Tony stepped into his path.

"Woah there," Tony said, hands stretched to his sides. "You're not going anywhere. Dumbledore told me about Sirius and the prophecy."

Harry couldn't help but be slightly vindictive at Tony.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough, you're going to have to."

"You don't know what I-"

"For the love of God, will you stop opening your mouth! I've only been around the school for a few hours but I already know about how you've been the equivalent of a zombie for the past few weeks. You don't let anyone try to even talk to you."

"None of them-"

"Will you stop making me look dumb!" Tony said, infuriated. "You think no one can understand what you're going through. That's completely stupid and even more arrogant than me." Harry looked ready to murder Tony, regardless of the fact that he would, in essence, be killing himself. "Your friend Ron Weasley lost nearly everyone in his extended family the last time Voldy came came to power. Hermione Granger lost her uncle in a war in Afghanistan. Neville Longbottom has to watch his parents look right through him everyday, never recognising him. Luna Lovegood watched her mother die in an experiment gone wrong."

Tony looked at Harry.

"Tell me now, do you still feel like your special?"

Though Harry could see Tony's point, he didn't want to stop mourning Sirius. His godfather deserved better than that.

"OK." Tony tried. "How about this: Do you really think Sirius would want to see you so... well, serious?"

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. He fell down to the floor, his laughs echoing around the abandoned hallway, only to be heard by himself. Harry couldn't believe, that in all the time he'd known him, Sirius had never once used his name as joke. When Harry was done, he lifted himself back to his feet and look at Tony who had a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." Harry replied.

"Good." Tony said. "Sirius seemed like a good man, I'm sad that I didn't get to know him."

Harry ignored the 'seemed' part.

"Now," Tony said, clapping his hands. "The prophecy."

Harry groaned. "What about it? I'm destined to die."

"Oh come on." Tony complained. "Don't get all wimpy on me. It might not have even been a real prophecy?"

"What are you talking about? That was a real prophecy." Harry said, not seeing where Tony was coming from.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Tony challenged.

"It was in the hall of prophecies-"

"-That was Dumbledore's memory, he thought it was a real prophecy so he was obligated by law to report it to the Unspeakables."

Harry tried to think. "Trelawney went into a trance." He said, triumph on his face, though why he was happy when he just proved his own inevitable death was beyond him.

Tony tutted. "Harry, Harry. It's sometimes hard to believe you're my counterpart. Prove to me that she wasn't faking. She was on the verge of losing a teaching position at a prestigious school, she had to do something to save her job."

"So the prophecy might not be real?" Harry asked hopefully.

Tony shrugged "It's only a theory, but it doesn't really matter. Voldemort's going to go after you anyway, even without the prophecy it was always going to come down between you and him. You could of course always run away, maybe to America even."

"But what if the prophecy is real?" Harry then thought of something. "Didn't you have one in your universe?"

Tony chuckled darkly. "Yes, but even if it were true, it might not be me."

"Why's that."

"Someone interrupted halfway, so instead of_ born as the seventh month dies_, it was _born as_ _the_ - cue man slamming open door -_ eventh month die__s_. We have no idea if she meant seventh or eleventh."

"You're not born in July?" Harry asked in surprise.

"No-" Tony said in reply. "-vember." Harry cracked a grin. "But if you're still worried about the prophecy, then take this, and use it if you ever need it."

Tony handed Harry a syringe filled with a blue liquid. Harry handled it with caution, Snape's voice about unstable chemicals muttering in his head.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"That will take away your magic. I've been working on it for quite some time."

Harry nearly dropped the syringe in shock though he couldn't help but admit that that might have been a good thing.

"Why the hell would I want to lose my magic?" Harry practically shouted at Tony. He knew the guy didn't like magicals but this was going a bit far.

Tony shook his head a little. "What you need to understand Harry is that you wizards are...for a lack of a better term, mentally unbalanced."

Harry resisted the urge to punch Tony.

"Sure you have the occasional gifted witch or wizard but even they're a few screws loose. Take your Headmaster for example, he seems like a nice enough guy, but you have to admit, not all his lemon drops are in the bowl."

Harry couldn't help but agree with the man.

"Then take your father, who thought that the best way to woo a girl is to make fun of people."

Harry couldn't help but mentally disagree with Tony on that, but that might have been because the person in question was Snape.

"And then there's the ministry. They refused to accept that Voldy had returned even when the evidence was practically humping them in the leg."

Harry tried to rid the image of Voldemort banging himself against Fudge's leg. It didn't work.

"Can you name me a single adult wizard or witch who doesn't exhibit even the slightest bit of madness."

Harry was about to say Mr and Mrs Weasley but then thought better of it. Mr Weasley seemed to keep forgetting what electricity was even though Harry and Hermione had told him several times. Even Harry only had to be told what a portkey was once and he remembered for life. Mrs Weasley, well the woman seemed to exhibit what Harry thought was signs of Schizophrenia. One second she'd be all kind and mothering and the next she'd go crazy at her kids over the tiniest of things.

"That's what I thought. That serum will prevent you from ending up the same way." Tony said when Harry failed to respond. "Do you remember what I asked you after you're trial?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "About how you wanted to know why I pretended not to know about the moon landings?"

"Yeah," Tony confirmed. "You didn't answer my question then, but are you ready now?"

Harry took a deep breath. "It's stupid really. It's just that, well, I'd seen how much everyone got annoyed at Hermione when she talked about the muggle world, especially with the House Elves issue. I just didn't want to be ostracized."

"Idiot." Tony muttered.

"What gave me away?" Harry asked.

"About being an idiot? Quite a few things actually-"

"About the moon landings?" Harry asked, blushing.

"Oh that? I just guessed." Tony said, a wicked smile on his face and Harry couldn't help but returning it. "But back to the serum. When you take it you'll lose your magic but you'll have access to something no magical can even touch. Technology. Can you imagine Voldemort's face when you shoot a bullet right between his eyes? I just might come back for the occasion."

Stray leaves that had entered the hallway started blowing away, the wind picking up in power. Just to the left of Tony appeared a blue and black circular vortex, floating eight feet tall.

"Well, looks like my ride is here." Tony said, stepping towards the portal.

"Tony, wait!" Harry called. Tony turned around, trying not to let the irritation show on his face.

"Yep?" He asked, eager to get home.

"Can I come with you?" The look of longing was so pronounced on his counterpart's face that Tony was tempted to agree heartily. But then he shook his head.

"You don't have an armour to protect you from the vortex. Besides, do you really want to leave behind you're friends?"

When Harry didn't say anything Tony just turned back to the vortex. He extended his arms to the side and yelled the voice command. "Armor Up!"

Harry watched the transformation in amazement, it was no less fantastic than the second time he saw it. Just looking at the red and silver humanoid made him want to inject the serum into himself straight away.

"Goodbye Harry." The figure said before jumping into the vortex.

This time Tony didn't fall unconscious, though his armour did detract. Unfortunate as well, seeing as how he was flung through a window.

He got off the familiar looking carpet and groaned, examining himself for any injuries. When he found none he turned around to inspect his surroundings and was delighted to discover that he was in Stark Tower.

He came face to face with his parents, both of whom looked shocked at seeing him. Then again if your son, who's been missing for six months, came flying through a window then you're be surprised as well.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Tony said casually as if he normally jumped through dimensions.

But then Tony looked behind his parents at the clock which contained the date and time and cursed. He'd overshot it by about a year. He was a year early, his parents were of the mind that he was in university right now. Oh well, he could always just wait until his timelines collided. In the meantime he'd have to-

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" His father asked, confusion and a slight hint of suspicion on his face.

"Ah, crap." Tony said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't kill me. I know my last update was in December and I didn't update in January because I said I'd update in February but then I haven't updated until now. My excuse: My grandmother just died. She was one of my favourite people in the-<strong>

**Oh I'm just screwing with you. My grandmother's alive and well. I just got caught up with school work.**

**Quite a few things this chapter to note:**

**1. There will be no more updates until after the Iron Man 3 movies come out. I'm going to watch it in like the third or fourth week. When I went to watch the Avengers on the first week everyone kept talking, I felt like telling them all to shut the hell up.**

**2. The first world that Tony was in (Before he crashed through the windows) was actually the comic book Marvel world. You know, the _original_ Avengers team.**

**3. Yes, Tony is now in the Avenger's movie, the timeline where he wasn't born. If you're getting bored of dimension hopping Tony, then don't worry, he'll get back to his own universe next chapter.**

**4. This story is going to undergo a serious revamp. At first I was going to start a completely new HP/Avengers story and abandon this but then I relaised that this was the first EVER Harry Potter/Avengers story (Seriously, check it out). I might change Tony's name back to Harry, I might make James and Lily less abusive, I might make Iron Man 3 occur either before the story or during Tony's dimension hopping. I will definitely be removing the 'armour coming out of the arc reactor' and replacing it with the suitcase armour. Later I might give Tony Extremis, depending on how it is.  
><strong>

**5. Search up Pattie Mallette, you'll understand.**

**6. Can you find all the Marvel references?**

**Remember to review.**


	16. AN: Not Abandoned

**This Story is Not Abandoned.**

**I probably should have posted this sometime in the last year but I've been a bit busy with some other stuff, mainly writing my own novel. ****I'm currently up to 60,000 words on it but it still needs some heavy editing.**

**Once it's finished (Finished, not published), I will get back to finishing all my FanFiction stories. Be prepared to wait another year though as I have to focus on things like school.**

**This fanfiction however will undergo a heavy rewrite; writing my own novel has made me realise how many cliches I've fallen prey to and just how appalling my writing was when I wrote this.**

**When I do eventually rewrite this story, an extra chapter will be added, letting you all know that the story has been updated.**

**If any of you are interested, here's the blurb and summary for my novel, with the working titles "Ray Rider: Ride to Freedom" or "The Life of a Thief".**

_On December 21st 2012, the world went dark for 24 hours. All forms of electricity failed, whether it was a computer containing the Nuclear launch codes or a childs Walkie Talkie. Planes fell, cars crashed and riots ensued. The total death due to this event (Dubbed Doomsday) is still unknown._

_A year later, the mastermind behind this chaos, was apprehended by MI5 agents outside the Tower of London. However, instead of being thrown into the deepest, darkest cell they could find for him, he is instead brought in to recover a device that is capable of making Doomsday look like a small power outage._

**What do you guys think? If it does get published, I'll do it under the name "Ashton Knight". If nay of you could recommend a good agent I'll be thankful.**


End file.
